Familiar
by JenesisDark
Summary: Trent has been plagued with Rachel's emotions ever since he returned from the Ever-After. Can he get rid of it? And at what cost? WWBC spoilers *x posted at Hollows, Rachel Morgan as 'How I Stopped Worrying & Learned to Love the Witch'*
1. Chapter 1 Hitting the Mark

**Familiar**

Chapter One

Hitting the Mark

**Disclaimer:** Me no own, please no sue. Spoilers for ODW

_Now floating up and down  
I spin, colliding into sound  
Like whales beneath me diving down  
I'm sinking to the bottom of my  
Everything that freaks me out  
The lighthouse beam has just run out  
I'm cold as cold as cold can be  
be _

_- **Blue October**, Into the Ocean_

* * *

The sheets were warm, and if anyone asked him, that's the reason he would tell anyone why he was waking up early. He despised warm sheets, blankets should be warm, but sheets needed that cool and crispness to them. He made sure the 2000 thread count, Egyptian cotton, faerie spun, sheets were exactly that.

The moon was glowing brightly by the time he left his room and the troubling dreams that wouldn't leave him alone. He declined a light dinner and instead, went to his office to get his mind lost in paperwork. It succeeded as an hour later he struggled to remember what had woken him up so early anyway.

It was when his alarm went off that he remembered what day it was; it was now midnight of Sunday morning. Something settled in his body. He pressed his intercom button, "Quen, report on Ms. Morgan?"

"She seemed tired, nothing out of the ordinary. It seems the Demon is a little irate, but so does Ms. Morgan."

"Very well, tell Ceridwen I said hello." and he turned off the intercom system. Rachel did seem to have a way of irritating people – and Demons, evidently.

He looked over his paperwork on the Brimstone manufacturing. Everything seemed fine, a small cartel was gaining power on the south side. The reports on the drug showed a large amount of extremely dangerous 'cutters', such as methamphetamine. The problem small cartels didn't understand was the way a small shop compared to Box-Mart; Box-mart had the ability to undercut and buy in mass quantity. Small shops couldn't do that. He wrote a memo to cut prices in that area immediately, as well as the police stations to work that cartel a bit harder. Last thing he needed were more deaths on his hands.

_"Murderer."_ a disgusted voice spat at him in the back of his mind, _"Drug lord."_

He closed his eyes as if in pain and took a deep breath, settling the voices in his mind, "I am trying to be a better person, even if others don't understand..."

_"...But you don't seem to worry about killing people for your own ends, do you, Trenton Aloysius Kalamack? Funny how you call my witch black, when you kill for profit, and she kills… Why, she hasn't killed anyone who didn't ask her to! Imagine that." _

He settled his papers and looked for a better distraction. Something not work related, something that he could be alone and busy. A social gathering perhaps? He paged his secretary to see what events were going on today. The pleasant thing about being Trent Kalamack was that he could never crash a party because he was invited to all of them.

It was then he felt that damn pull again. He pulled out his cell phone, "What's going on?"

"Mr. Pierce just left on his motorcycle, Ms. Morgan seems to be throwing things at him. She seems upset."

"She's always upset." Trent muttered under his breath. He could feel the pull going into a fevered pitch and begin to wobble. No... _no, no, no...!_ Shit.

"She's crying."

"I know." Something felt like it was bottomed out in him. Hell, he hated being tied to her mood swings. He went back to his desk and pulled up his files. He had to get rid of this goddamn familiar tie. He'd tried all the conventional ways to break it... but evidently a human was too different from a fish, or even a horse, for the traditional magics to work.

He knew what he had to do, but there had no be another way around it... He couldn't stand summoning... a... a demon. His kind had worked too hard to eliminate their kind, it had nearly wiped his kind out! But, he couldn't do this, he couldn't stand being tied to Rachel like this...

He couldn't stand being a demon's familiar.

There was that pain again, deep, burrowing it's tears into his heart. He wanted to comfort her and strangle her at the same time. It would be so easy, put a hit out on Rachel, pain went away. He'd have to deal with the living vampire, the pixie, Ceridwen – Quen, the demon... Most he could easily have dealt with, it was Ceridwen, Quen, and the demon that were too large of obstacles to ignore.

Besides the fact, he didn't want to. She was becoming something of a ... friend. She wasn't someone stuck with him because of his race, family, or money. She stayed around him willingly (somewhat). And as Quen pointed out numerous times, he didn't have enough friends.

The sadness in his heart rang again. He gave a frustrated growl. This whole, 'being a better person' thing was starting to grate on his last nerves. He pushed the button on his intercom for the weekend secretary to send flowers to Rachel, no card. Let her deal with some new puzzle, throw a stuffed animal in there, no he didn't care what flowers or animal just do it. Rush delivered immediately.

He eased a little, until it panged again. Maybe he should add chocolate...

-----

The party was dull, but it was cementing a few ties to the mayor and police departments so it wasn't a complete loss. He poured half a glass of wine into a plant before a vacant red head bobbed over to him, "It's nice to see you here, Mr. Kalamack."

He inclined his head, "I enjoy being able to spend time with those in the community and thanking them for their services."

She giggled, the smell of rum was heavy on her, "I just bet you do. Has anyone told you how handsome you are? I haven't been able to take my eyes off you all night."

One of those. He debated for a moment, maybe a quick diversion would ease the pain he had been feeling from Ms. Morgan all night. "It's a shame someone so lovely would be here escorted."

She smiled and grabbed his tie, "Well, maybe you can fix that..."

"Trent! There you are you repugnant--!"

"Ms. Morgan." He muttered dryly, "Just the woman I was trying to avoid."

The inebriated girl sighed, "I'll leave you two alone."

"I can't believe you!" Rachel spat, "Flowers? Chocolate? A stuffed teddy bear? What the hell is going on?"

"I heard you were going through some difficulties, I wanted to help." He took in her leather pants and green T-shirt. Her eyes were ringed with bags and cheeks flushed with outrage. It made her green eyes sparkle.

"Oh, so I'm not good enough to touch or acquaint yourself with, but I'm good enough to throw flowers at when I'm having a bad day? Do you think I'd take it out on you? I should!"

He noticed the draw of people's attention, "Shall we take this to a different room, Ms. Morgan?"

"Hell no! I will yell at you where and when I feel like it!"

He rolled his eyes and grabbed her elbow, but she snatched it back from him, "Don't touch me!"

"I'm wrong for not touching you, and I'm wrong for touching you. Tell me Ms. Morgan, what am I supposed to do in such a situation?"

She glared, and marched off to the hallway, "You coming?" she growled over her shoulder. He set his glass down and gave a heavy sigh before following her to a sitting room.

The minute he shut the door she spun on him, "So you're spying on me now? Why am I surprised? I am a _demon_ after all!"

"Ms. Morgan." he said softly, "Have you felt anything different?"

She was confused, "Excuse me?"

He frowned. He looked around the room and noticed a letter opener on a desk. He grabbed it.

"Drop it Trent!"

"I'm not going to hurt you, it's merely for demonstration." He took a deep breath and ran the point over his palm, leaving a wide gash.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

He looked at her, "Calm down and tell me, do you feel anything in your hand?"

She frowned, "Of course not."

It was one-way. Wonderful. No need to let her know anything else then. "I was afraid there was a side-effect of me being a demon's familiar. I'm glad to see there isn't any."

"I never made you my familiar Trent. I've told you a dozen times that I did it to save your ass."

He gave a dry smile, "As you have told me."

She glanced at his hand, "You're bleeding."

"It would appear."

Frowning, she walked out of the room and back with a first aid kit. "Let me fix it."

Something went deadly still in him, "I'll do it myself."

"Afraid I'll use it for a spell or something? When did the big bad Elf get scared of little ol' me?"

He glared at her.

"Like I could forget." she muttered.

He could feel her watching him, studying him. It was soothing at times when she did it. He knew that whenever she was around him she liked to stop and stare at him, memorizing him. He often wondered why she did it. It made him feel like he still had some power over her. After everything she had done to him, done for him, she still would watch him in a bit of awe. It calmed him to know this.

"Thank you. For the gifts."

"Of course."

He could feel her emotions now as she watched him put salve and antibiotics on the wound. Something deep was pulling in her, she was confused, thankful, and... the thought stunned him and his head shot up to look at her with a bit of wonder.

The emotion stopped, replaced with worry, "Is there something on my teeth?" she said.

"I'm glad we're friends, is all." he whispered softly.

Emotions rolled, deeply, softly, tentatively. They were brushed by confusion and anger. "When did we becomes friends Kalamack?" Nice, not 'Trent' anymore, distancing and anger. Safe emotions. He was beginning to understand her.

"I think right now."

"I'm not friends with murderers."

"I'll stop."

Surprise, the tentative feeling was stronger before it was brushed away. "Or drug lords."

"If I stop being a 'drug lord', as you put it, I'll become a murderer again. You can't have both."

She snorted, but it was a start.

He wrapped his hand in gauze, "As enlightening an evening as this has been, I'm going to head home now. I think we've both had enough for one day."

She gave a small nod, not trusting herself to say anything.

He had to leave a parting blow so she could right herself, she was always waiting for it, "And next time you decide to drop by a charity ball, would a comb be too much to ask for?"

"Go Turn yourself Kalamack!"

----

The evening brought little relief from the agonizing state he was in. She was mad, crying, frustrated... somewhere. He wanted to shake her and tell her to get over it, whatever it was. He didn't want to know what it was.

"Morning already?" the red-head grumbled in her pillow.

"Not quite, Thank God." he muttered. He stood up and walked to the shower.

"Wanna have an evening quickie?"

He glanced over his shoulder at the girl, trying her best to look seductive with smeared make-up, ridiculous bed-head, blotchy skin, and nearly anorexic figure. By the Turn, what had he been thinking earlier? "Go home."

She frowned, "But we had such fun together... well, except when you called me some other girl's name. I think you owe me for that."

He froze, perplexed. Perhaps he had forgotten her name and just made one up. "I owe you nothing, get out."

He heard her give a little harrumph and grab the sheets, "Maybe I should tell this 'Rachel' girl where you were last night."

He wanted to bang his head on something, hard. "You're name isn't Rachel? Is it Roxy? Rebbecca? I get them confused after a while."

"Janice." she growled.

"My mistake. Get out now or I'll have you removed." and with that, he started the water for the shower. The mist was warm immediately and felt good for washing that tramp's scent off his skin. The rubbing alcohol in her expensive perfume lingered on his skin. He heard the door slam and felt some relief. He let the suds sink into his skin before nearly falling over. Rachel had hit a new low.

"That's _it_!" he hissed. Demon or no demon, this was ending TONIGHT. He got out of the shower and dried himself, grabbing his suit and tie and finishing his dressing as he stormed down the hall.

Jon began to keep pace with Trent as he noticed him walking down the hallways, "Sa'Han, are you feeling all right today? I saw the woman leaving--".

"--She's nothing. Get the circle ready for me. I'm summoning Minias."

Jon's blue eyes widened and he stumbled, "M-Minias? The demon?"

Trent stopped and glared at Jon, "That's exactly what I said. Do it."

"Yes, Sa'han." he muttered softly before running down the hallway.

Trent rubbed his temples, he must have gone insane to be doing this. But how could he keep going on with Rachel's emotions tainting everything he did?

When he got down to the room a protective circle was ready and waiting. Quen and Jonathan were in the room, Jon was fidgeting and Quen looked like he'd aged five years.

"Sa'han, do you know what you're doing? You're dealing in _demons_!"

"I am trying to get what little sanity I have returned to me." _Do you know what it's like having her in my head?_

"There has to be another way--!"

"Don't you think I've tried that? You think that this isn't the last resort that it appears to be?" He rubbed the mark on his wrist and tried to compose himself, "I can barter for the information if I have to."

"With what? What could you possibly have that would be of interest to them?"

"I'll figure it out." he muttered darkly. He grabbed the mirror Quen was holding and set it in the center of the circle and held his breath. It was now or never.

He activated the mirror and circles.

"Why, Trenton Aloysius Kalamack! You said you'd never summon me again and yet, here we are."

"I didn't summon you, I asked." he said sternly.

"Why, yes, of course. I come out of curiosity. For one so against our kind, you seem to be falling into old habits of your people. Careful, or you'll wind up like they did."

He felt his ears redden, "I'll do no such thing. I want to know what was done to me and how to get rid of it."

Minias smirked, "This will cost you more than just a simple mark."

Trent grabbed his wrist where Minias' mark burned, "Give me some credit."

Minias smirked, "Always worth trying. So, I take it you don't want the mark then? I doubt you have information to tempt me into giving it to you."

"I can tell you how Rachel got through your security."

The demon paused and looked at Trent, "I'll give you what the spell is and who cast it. But I won't tell you how to remove it."

The Elf knew he could either have Rachel's emotions in his mind or another mark. He shivered, he'd live with a hundred Rachels in his mind before he took another mark. "It's a start. Tell me who did it and what it is."

Minias' smile grew wider, Trent thought he saw sharp teeth but decided he was seeing things, "You first."

"The pixie. Your wards weren't enough for a pixie to bypass."

Minias stroked his chin, "Very clever. Perhaps this information might sway Newt to leave me alone for a bit." he eyed the Elf, "We had a deal. Algaliarept was the one who cast it. Seems you left a bottle of water lying around." he smirked, "It's a bonding spell used by Demons to make their familiars break and behave a little quicker. Not too hard to break... if you're a demon. But tell me, Trenton Aloysius Kalamack, how is it so bad? She is a little spit-fire, isn't she? Probably half a dozen moods swings a day, I can see how--"

"I banish you, Minias, back to where you came from and out of my sight!"

Minias smirked and bowed, "As long as I was of service." and left in a plume of burnt amber scented smoke.

Trent fell dirty, filthy, and relieved. While he wasn't free, knowledge was power and he felt the answer was within his grasp.

He retched on the floor promptly after.


	2. Chapter 2 My Kingdom For A Clue

**Disclaimer: **Me no own, please no sue.

Chapter two

My kingdom for a clue

_I, I always thought that I knew  
I'd always have the right to  
Be living in the kingdom of the good and true  
And so on, but now I think I was wrong  
And you were laughing along  
And now I look a fool for thinking you were on, my side_

_Is it any wonder I'm tired?  
Is it any wonder that I feel uptight?  
Is it any wonder I don't know what's right?_

_Sometimes  
It's hard to know where I stand  
It's hard to know where I am  
Well maybe it's a puzzle I don't understand  
But sometimes  
I get the feeling that I'm  
Stranded in the wrong time  
Where love is just a lyric in a children's rhyme _

_- **Keane**, Is It Any Wonder?_

* * *

The plane was gassed and ready to go. He had to put as much distance between himself and Rachel as possible. He had to think. He had to do... something, away from her influence.

"Sa'han, let me go with you, you need some sort of security--"

He gave a smile to Quen, "The baby is due any day now. You shouldn't have to come with me."

"Then what about Jon? He's distressed you won't let him come with you."

"This is something I'd like to do alone."

Quen gave Trent a serious look, "I'm not letting you leave without some sort of protection."

"I'll find a service in California."

Quen snorted, "Hired thugs who'd sell out an a moment's notice? I won't let you do that."

"Hi Trent! We ready to go or what?"

Trent took off his sunglasses, his carefree gaze was shot down instantly. He glanced at Quen.

"Maybe she can help. And you do need security."

Rachel Morgan stood there at the top of the plane's stairs. Her wild red hair turning into a tangled mess. She seemed pleased but he could tell the roll of resentment that waved off of her. She didn't want to be here.

"How much are we paying her?"

Quen fidgeted nervously, "Twenty-thousand."

"Pay her, get her off the plane."

Quen sighed and stood in front of Trent, "No, I will not."

Trent put his glasses back on. "Now."

There was a stare down at the base of the stairs. Quen broke it first, "You need friends. You need someone to protect you. You need someone who can break whatever she hold she has on you. You need a witch to break this spell. Who better suited?"

Trent's lips set in a firm line.

"For me, Sa'han."

That did it. He scratched his nose. "Fine." and marched up the stairs.

He breezed past Rachel and sat in the plane. He took his glasses and folded them in his pocket.

"About time you--"

"Rule one on my plane, Ms. Morgan, Do not speak. Do not look at me, do not touch me, do not think about me or anything else. I suggest you sleep."

"And miss out on the scenery? Get bent Kalamack."

He went to the bar and poured himself a shot, glancing at Rachel, "Would you like one?"

She winkled her nose, "It's ten in the morning!"

He poured a finger of the whiskey and savored it's aroma, "As they say; It's noon somewhere."

She stuck her tongue out and sat in the plush leather chair. "If you fall on your ass while we're taking off, I'll laugh."

He tossed back the whiskey and went to his seat, "We can't have that, now can we?"

Rachel fidgeted and moaned the entire time. 'Are we there yet?' seemed to be her favorite way of bugging Trent. It was getting on his last nerve but he'd never tell her that. Finally, she settled down and went to sleep. So he watched her like the many times she had done with him.

He could never get over how she always looked a complete mess. Her hair fell in red tangles around her shoulders, her clothes had already started to wrinkle and her shoe was slipping off as she began to snore. She was a complete wreck and he wondered for the umpteenth time how she had survived so long.

He stood up and grabbed another finger of whiskey. The effects were being felt and he could feel the edge of her emotions tapering as she fell into REM sleep. He gave a sigh of relief before sitting back in his chair and reading the paper. That didn't last though, she began to toss and turn and by the way she was holding herself, he guessed she was cold. He grumbled as he got up and grabbed a blanket, tucking it around her. She moaned softly and went back to sleep.

He went back to his paper, at least he tried to before the dreams hit him. "Blast it back to the Turn..."

"Pierce... so sorry..."

He crinkled his paper loudly and she woke up. Confused, but not heart-broken.

"Did I snore?"

"Of course you did." he looked at her mildly, "I take it your ghostly lover has upset you?"

He watched her flush red, "That's none of your business."

"Then stop thinking about him." he snapped.

"I can think whatever I want!"

"Then dream quietly, please."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "What would you know about relationships anyway?"

"Enough not to speak them in my sleep."

"Puh-lease."

He folded the paper and looked over at her, "Whatever he did, it's not worth it. You're a perfectly capable person and if he can't see how remarkable you are, he's an idiot."

She frowned and looked out the window, "I'm not too remarkable, I'm an idiot. He asked me to marry him and I said no."

"Why would you do that?"

"He wants to have kids, I told him I wouldn't. He told me I was stupid for letting other people decide what I can do."

"As he was doing?"

She snorted, "Exactly. Then he said I wasn't the person he loved. The woman he loved would throw caution to the wind and do whatever I wanted. I said I didn't do what I did to be reckless, but to protect those I love. He left." she sniffled, "I tried calling him, but he didn't return my calls."

Trent got up and began pouring her a shot. He handed it to her and she gave a brief smile, "Thank you."

She curled up again, pulling up her legs and despite holding the glass of whiskey, looked very childlike and vulnerable.

"I know you don't like me." she said softly. "I'm sorry, I should never have let you go into the Ever-After."

He stiffened, "I was being a foolhardy idiot."

"You wanted to prove you were worth something and I destroyed it."

"You didn't destroy it, it became... misplaced."

"Well, I'm still sorry."

He glanced at her, his ears reddening, "I am too."

She turned to look at him and they held each other's gaze for a long while.

"You're a mess Ms. Morgan. We should stop and get a decent wardrobe together for you."

"Why does everyone think I can't dress myself?!"

"Because you fail to prove that you can, Ms. Morgan."

"Rachel."

"Rachel..."

There was that silence again.

"I'm getting another drink. If you're opening the good stuff who am I to complain?"

He didn't like how Rachel was feeling, it was emphasizing his own feelings of disbelief and overtures of friendship. If she was feeling something by herself, it seemed to be controllable. When they both felt something he seemed to go mad with it. He was irked by the feeling of wanting to see her smile and making sure Mr. Pierce knew what an idiot he was. Well, at least Pierce would be dealt with. Rachel on the other hand... He reached up from the cupboard and something kin to lust came at him. He froze. Was Rachel checking him out? Dear God, did the woman have no pride? He turned back around and gave her a stern look, even though his ears were red and he knew it. She sunk back in her chair a bit, like a child getting caught but not knowing why exactly. He handed her the Belgian chocolate he was reaching for in the cupboard and the glass with whiskey.

"They taste superb together."

She eyed him, but tried it, and said nothing further for a bit.

It was calm again, and he went back to his paper. Wishing, for once, Rachel would stop looking at him.

* * *

Trent walked towards the vineyard at a steady pace, he ignored Rachel's yells for help with the luggage. He had told her someone would get it, but she said she could do it herself, so he was going to let her. She finally gave up and came running along side of him.  
"I don't know if you're lazy or arrogant." she huffed.  
"I'm rich, there's a difference."  
He took off his sun glasses and took a deep breath. The dry dust, the smell of drying leaves, of sun-sweetened grapes, the hay of the stables, and the distinct smell of sun permeated through his whole being in that moment.  
He felt like a part of him came home.  
"It's beautiful here." Rachel said beside him, a bit of awe in her voice.  
"Kalamack vineyards. It was a wedding present to my mother."  
Rachel snorted, "Must be nice to have your family."  
"This is where I come to get away from the city." _Specifically, you._  
"I usually just drive."  
"There's an Aston Martin D89 in the garages, feel free to get away."  
Rachel blinked, "I don't know whether to be excited or offended."  
Trent gave her a cool look that told her to take it either way.  
"Jenks would absolutely love to be here! Hell, his whole family would get a kick out of this place! I bet Ivy would love it too, she grew up around this kind of thing..."  
"Once we get settled I'll have a phone brought to you. Cell phone towers don't reach here, only the land-line." _Just leave me alone._  
"Why do I get the distinct impression you're trying to get rid of me?"  
He sighed, "I came here to get away from everything. Unfortunately, that included you. Yet, here I am, with you. Now I'm sharing my sanctuary with someone who has caused me nothing but problems since the day I met her. You're a good friend Rachel, and no offense, but you are high maintenance."  
"I am not!"  
"Yes, you are."  
"Nick, Kisten, and Pierce, never said anything about me being high maintenance!"  
"Kisten was used to high maintenance, he never had low maintenance. I would be surprised if Nick and Pierce had slept with anyone other than you."  
Rachel sputtered and she followed Trent down the path to the villa, "They were not virgins!"  
He stopped and glanced at her, "Whatever you say."  
"Well, yeah, Pierce was from another time where they didn't--but I'm sure he...!" her face was reddening, "And Nick! There was no way Nick could have even with that little problem--not that he had a little problem--or that anything about it was little!"  
Trent snickered.  
"Turn yourself Kalamack." she grumbled.

* * *

He let her feelings of anger roll over him. Anger was the easiest emotion she gave off. It was nothing like the others that seemed to rip his thoughts to shreds. Maybe because he'd done so well dealing with anger...

One of the maids took Rachel to her room, as requested, on the other side of the villa, while Trent took his usual suite. It was filled with natural and gossamer fabrics that gave the room a hint of being outdoors with the large windows filling the room with fresh sunlight.

A thought occurred to him, Rachel was busy unpacking, he could sneak out to the stables before she even knew what was going on...

With Elven speed, he managed to quickly and quietly make his way to the stable where a young brown steed with white socks was prancing about. He looked magnificent. He stroked the horse's muzzle to calm it down, "You need a bit of a stretch as well, don't you? Let's fix that..."

He quickly saddled up the horse and began to trot across the property when he heard an indignant shout, "Kalamack! Where do you think you're going?!"

He saluted the fiery red-head and took off across the vineyard to a trail he'd used a dozen times. He spurred the horse faster and faster through the wilderness. He watched the trees rip by, running farther and farther from Rachel. Away from her, her demons, and his own.

The stallion began to tire and pant and Trent's mind turned out from itself and in concern for the horse. He was so stupid to let his anger take him so far. Had his anger figured out? Right... it seemed to take over when he least expected it. He let the horse trot out of the forest into a field dappled with oak trees and slid off on the hill side while the horse began to graze.

He watched the setting sun and his thoughts turned inward. He wished he could speak with his father. He wanted to understand why his father left this puzzle as his legacy. Why would he knowingly make someone like Rachel; a girl who could make Demons, a girl who could rekindle the Demon Wars – a war which nearly destroyed his race – over a friendship? At first he thought it was just her unique abilities that would make her a force to be reckoned with and a powerful ally... but the more he uncovered about her genetics, her gifts even then, he knew his father had pieced this particular puzzle together sooner. Why hadn't he left a warning? Why had he left her to her own devices and kept his fingers crossed she wouldn't develop into some teenage slut who popped out child after child?

If it wasn't for his father, he would never be in this mess... is that what his father wanted? Did he want his only child to end up a demon's familiar? Oh, sure, his father made sure that he knew how horrible it ended for Elves who dabbled in Demons, made sure it was the stuff of nightmares and let someone like Rachel Morgan live!

He knew his father tried to cultivate a friendship between himself and Rachel at an early age. He had always wrote it off to Rachel's father pressuring his father to give his daughter some influence at a young age. He wrote her off as easily as he did his father's reasoning. But now... now he wondered. He seconded guessed...

It would be something to have Rachel's threat be nullified. Happily married to someone who couldn't give her children. The thought occurred to him that perhaps that was his father's doing; pair him off with Rachel and nullify the threat of her having children. He snorted, _that_ was never going to happen. Rachel was too unpredictable, she had no polish, she was a mess, and insanely stupid, brave, crazy, unpredictable mess. No matter how good she looked when she was finally made to look semi-human...

No, whoever he decided to marry would be exceptional. She would be elegant, poised... the image of Ellasbeth flashed in his mind and he frowned, no not some cold hearted bitch with family ties and exceptional genetics. Maybe his father knew that too; he wasn't going to settle. He would probably be the first Elf in centuries who married for love instead of breeding. Besides Quen and Ceri, at any rate.

No, she'd be able to see past all his dealings. She would be amazing in her love. She would be someone who didn't hold his past against him, she would see who he wanted to be and embrace it. She would be wild with her love.

An image of Rachel jabbering on about her friends popped in his mind and he pushed it aside. Grudgingly, he told himself she'd be a blond, but he'd settle for a brunette. Graceful, not tripping over everything. She'd be elegant and take his breath away every time he saw her. Preferably, she'd be an elf so he could see her face light up at their children. _Take that, Morgan._

He sat down heavily on the grass. She would be so magnificent, she would never settle for someone who had sunk to the depths he had. She wouldn't settle for someone who's coldness took father's away from this children, a child away from a mother, just because his business and secrets were threatened. She wouldn't deal with a _drug lord_.

He buried his face in his hands. Dear God, what had he done? And what was it all for? Yes, he was powerful, he was _so close_ to saving his kind. He continued his father's research, he single-handedly kept the art of science alive, he kept people in jobs, he made sure unluckier ones weren't done in by taking such a natural drug as Brimstone...

But it had cost him something. Was this what his father wanted? To see his son self-destruct over a crisis of conscience? He ignored Rachel's worrying emotions. He just wanted to be alone in thought, to figure out the next step without Quen being the angel on his shoulder and Jon being the devil. He wanted to make his own decision for once. He wanted a choice.

So what were his choices?

"You... are not... allowed... to DO THAT!" Rachel said, panting against a tree.

He glanced at the red head, messier than usual. Twigs and leaves were caught in her hair, there was mud splattered on one knee and grass stains on the other. She lost a shoe.

He couldn't help it, he began to laugh.

"Oh no, you don't get to laugh at me!" she pointed at the forest behind her, "You did not see what I went through tracking your Elven ass down!" she paused, a roll of worry crept through her, "Are you crying?"

He stopped laughing abruptly, "No, Ms. Morgan. Your state of dishevelment," the smile creeped back up, "Was very amusing."

She plopped next to him, "Glad I could make you laugh." she paused and looked at the view of rolling hills and oak trees in a field of gold. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You just seem to find these amazing place..." she groaned and batted at the mud on her knee, scowling when her hand came up with mud, "I find mud-holes."

"You have everything in life you want, leave people like me our few pleasures without taking them all, Rachel."

She snorted, "Oh yeah, my life is so enviable! I get weekly trips to the Demon filled Ever-After, I have demon marks, my aura is nearly black, my boyfriend left because I wouldn't marry him, my best friend is watching his wife die..."

He sighed, "You're missing it all. Because you love, you suffer pain. If you didn't care for and love people, would they need you when their mates die? Would they not walk empty hallways thinking of your laugh? Would someone have loved you enough to want your children in their home?"

She nudged him, "Would I not be risking myself weekly in trips to the Ever-After because I had to save their butts from Demons?"

His ears reddened, "Exactly my point."

She watched the sun go down with him, "I never thought of it that way. I am pretty lucky, aren't I?"

"Take it from someone who has none of those things, you are enviable." he said softly.

He watched something pass by Rachel, a comeback that tempted her lips but her heart disagreed with, "I'm sorry for you Trent."

"I'm sorry for me, too."

"You have Quen?" she said softly.

He nodded, "I do."

"And a bazillion dollars."

He scoffed, "I don't have love. How can anyone love me? I'm such a mess..."

"I used to feel the same way... but I have friends, they help me be me. I'll be your friend Trent."

"But it isn't _love_. Friendship is wonderful... but how am I supposed to expect someone to love me when I can't even look at myself?"

Rachel took Trent's hand, "It happens. It happens when you least expect it. When you least want it, it happens. You just have to trust that you're a good enough person for the person you want."

He tightened his grip on her hand, "I'm not though, the woman I want wouldn't have anything to do with someone like me, she's too good for me."

Rachel smirked, "See? You have a crush, it's the first step."

He shook his head, "I want someone who loves with everything they have. Someone to make up for... my lacking in that department. The woman doesn't exist, it's just who I would like."

Rachel smiled at him, "And I want a guy who's tall, loves adventure, doesn't mind not having kids, with blue eyes and dark hair. Someone who gives the most amazing hugs... I doubt he exists either. But then I'll meet someone who makes me think I didn't know what I wanted. Someone who's brown hair I thought was a mud color turns a shade of delicious chocolate with the right amount of smile in his eyes. We never know who we want, until we want them."

He stared out at the horizon, letting Rachel's words sink in while she stared at him in the way she had, some sort of strange Elven fixation. Maybe he could settle on some things, but others he wouldn't settle on.

He could feel Rachel, her confusion, the tentativeness he felt earlier that he was recognizing as friendship was deep now. There was something else, a pulling.

He turned to look at her and she blushed in the way red-heads did, one that went to the roots of their hair. But she didn't pull her gaze away.

Something was building quickly and it slapped him in the face before receding into nothing. He caught his breath as something dimly echoed in his own heart. _No, not _her_..._

Images of her angry, pouting, frustrated, yelling, her snide expression when she cuffed him flashed in his mind. But then her tiny voice when they were stuck in the cell in the Ever-After, her trusting look in the limo when he pulled her from the water, the way she would always stare at him in wonder, her protectiveness over her Pixie, over the living vamp, even Quen... He wanted that, he wanted the look to be for him. He wanted someone to look at him the way she looked at them.

He touched her cheek, gently, confusion etched on his face. Why not her? Did she not love fiercely?

She touched her hand softly on his and her feelings washed over him again—no, not washed, hit him like a battering ram.

He sprung up and shook his head. He looked at her, the same bewildered look on her face. She looked away from him and blushed so hard even her fingers turned red.

No, not _Morgan_. Not a demon-practicing, arrogant, smut covered, mess like _Morgan_! How could have even conceived the idea? Oh, God, he needed a drink. He almost—he nearly—what the Turn was he thinking? _Morgan_?! He must have been out of his mind and her emotions took over. That _had_ to have been it, it was _her_ emotions taking over _his_. If he was sane he never would have considered...

"We should head back." She said quickly. She sprang up and walked to the horse. "I'll lead the horse back, you can sit behind me--"

"No!" he nearly shouted. There was no way he was letting Rachel press herself against the front of him, not right now when he was on such a fine line. "You can sit behind me."

She opened her mouth to argue, and thought better of it. Her face was still red. "That," she nearly chocked, "Didn't happen. We just talked."

He nodded stiffly before he walked over and climbed on the horse. He gave Rachel his hand and she got up behind him and he exhaled when she pressed her body against him. It was torture. "This whole trip didn't happen."

She put her arms around him as he began a fast run back and nearly fell off the horse. He slowed it down to a trot and glanced behind him. In a strained voice he said quickly, "Ms. Morgan, please be more aware of your bearing."

She put as much distance as she could between herself and him as she could. Curiosity, lust, anger, confusion, was rolling and feeding his similar emotions.

When they got back and the stallion was in his pen, he gave a brisk walk back to the villa and beneath the coldest shower he possibly could, a bottle of whiskey next to the stall.


	3. Chapter 3 Spin Doctors

Familiar

Chapter 3

Spin Doctors

**Disclaimer:** Me no own, please no sue

**Author's Note:** Thank you for your wonderful reviews! They've been keeping me focused on what should be an epic fanfic :D This is a short (but fun!) chapter to elude to troublesome things to come...

* * *

_Someday  
When my life has passed me by  
I'll lay around and wonder why you were always there for me _

_~**Sugar Ray**, Someday_

* * *

The moon was out and shining brightly when Trent woke up. He could feel Rachel's exhaustion as she got ready for bed. He threw a robe on and made his way down to the kitchen, the craving for a juicy pear seemed to be riding him. As he made his way down he saw the staff opening everything up, "Good morning, Mr. Kalamack, can I get you anything?" came from numerous staff members.

"Just a pear, thank you."

One of the girls dipped her head and took out of the pantry, as many fruits and vegetables lost much of their flavor in the refrigerator. He took it and began to munch on it and grabbed the early morning paper and nearly coughed what he had in his mouth.

There, on the front page of the Inquisitor, was a picture of Rachel and himself on the hill, his hand on her cheek as they gazed at each other. The headline read, "**Kalamack's New Fiancée!**" It was a lovely picture, even in black and white, but not one he wanted the press to have been leering at.

"Get me the number to the Editor of the Inquisitor, immediately." He growled.

Two of the four girls quickly left the kitchen to find such a number. He wanted to know who the reporter was and what exactly he had caught or heard in that private exchange between himself and Rachel.

Shit, he had to tell Rachel, she had her own damage control to do. He imagined Ms. Tamwood and the pixie would be giving her life hell. God knew Quen and Jonathan wouldn't let him live this one down for a while. Even before this, Jon was upset at the pictures he let himself take with Rachel, as if they were a couple. But there was never any shown intimacies. They were pictures he could twist into nothing, or as close to tabloid fodder as he wished.

This left very little room to wiggle. _'I was just brushing something off her face, and she was holding my hand as I did it?'_ That would go over well...

He dialed Quen, no pleasantries, Quen knew exactly why he was calling. There was an understanding at the larger hubs of the Inquisitor, but the local hub had printed that before consulting with their managers, as was standard with anything that involved Trent, as numerous media outlets knew. All but the little local one. And because one did it, it would be a free-for-all.

Quen was reporting the local news picking up the story, and asking if Trent was dealing in demons to make all his money? Others asked if Rachel was the one who ran things through Trent, as her activities had only been crazier the more 'involved' she became with Trent, would this herald the Armageddon? Quen was already doing spin control, having some media outlets calling the story a fraud, because the picture wasn't closely examined, and of course, Rachel's head was pasted on the girl Trent was with. Best to come home with a girlfriend who wasn't Rachel, at least temporarily, one of the cooks at the villa would be fine. One who looked like Rachel would be the best, it would make it an easier argument. Make a show of her, dump her, and call her a flavor of the week. Just don't do anything to make it worse.

His head hurt. He was waking up the witch. He should let her pick out the latest trophy girlfriend and save him the hassle, since this was her fault.

He marched up to her room and pounded on the door, "Wake up! We have damage control to do!"

There was a mumble, "I'm sleeping you arrogant El--"

"This is your fault Morgan! Get out here now before I come in there!"

The door opened wide to a sleep soaked Rachel. Her hair was everywhere, a small strapped shirt with matching baggy pants adorned in little pixies clothed her. She rubbed her eyes, "It's 5am! People are sleeping!"

He glanced away quickly, unable to be angry at someone in their pajamas. He held the paper out and waited for her to take it. Instead, another wave of lust hit him and he dropped the magazine, it's papers rustling against the floor.

"Is that all you think about Rachel? Sex?" he murmured. He had meant it to come out between a growl and a hiss, but she took the tone differently.

"You're the only who woke me up wearing nothing but a disheveled robe, which you should reshevel... or whatever."

His ears reddened, and he was angry. She was embarrassing him when he was upset and it just pushed him over an edge. He leaned close to Rachel, "All you think about is sex. You deny attraction to me when all you do is stare at me. You hide behind your mask of bravada when you're so confused and repulsed by what you're feeling you don't know right from left."

Her face tilted up at him defiantly, her lips close enough to whisper venom, "You think you're God's gift to women Kalamack, it's sickening...!"

He stayed there, nostrils flaring, feeding off the scent of redwoods, warm sleep, and arousal. By the Turn, this woman was frustrating!

"I'll show you why I have women falling all over me!" he hissed. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her flat against him, bruising her lips with his. She struggled, but there was no way in Hell he was going to let her get away until she knew why women flocked to him! He pushed her, pinning her arms over her head and pressing her against the wall. He bit her lip and she gasped. He took the moment to move his tongue gently against her mouth while his lips crushed hers.

The struggle began to cease, and he felt a crow of victory. He sucked on her lips to remind her of who was in charge and felt her body relax. He pinned her hands with one hand and moved the other to cradle her neck as he kissed her with as much tenderness as he could to show he wasn't a threat, but proving a point.

That was when he lost the battle, her fieriness returned and she twisted her hands out of his grasp and put them against his bare chest. He wondered what he had gotten himself into and waited for the nails to dig, to push. They did dig, but not in a threatening manner. She moaned against his lips and thrust her tongue against his mouth and assaulted his sense of dignity and self control. Soon her arms went around his neck and kept him in the embrace whether he wanted to be there or not; She wanted to win this battle over him. She ground her taught breasts against his chests, clearly not wearing a bra and damned if she was cold! She buried her fingers in his hair and sucked on his lower lip until he had to come up for air.

It came out as a moan as she made a quicker intake and dived onto the sensitive area of his ear. How the hell did she know Elven erogenous zones? No, it was luck, it was...

He stopped thinking, taking down the wall he had tried to build between her emotions and his. It crashed on him and into his blood. He hefted her higher on the wall, positioning her anatomy against his as he sucked on her shoulder. He moved up her neck and it felt like her whole body went tense and he remembered Rachel had an unclaimed mark on her neck. He sucked on the mark, as she made happy little mewls against his ear.

"Mr. Kala—Oh, I'm sorry!"

The spell was broken. Neither had won.

They stared at each other, panting. Disbelief echoed in both faces as the maid scurried down the hall. Rachel rubbed her mark, "That was unfair."

He eyed her warily, "Elf. Ears."

She blushed and bit her bruised lips.

The urge to kiss her rose up again... He closed his eyes and took a few steadying breaths. "You can't do that." he whispered, "You don't know what... what your demon did to me."

She looked confused and hurt, "My demon? Al? What...?"

"He bound your emotions to me, I feel everything you do." there was a glare under his lowered eyes, "I'm a man above all else Rachel, it doesn't take much and when you look at me, think about me, it's all I have not to..." he swallowed, "When you push me, I loose that bit of self control."

"Oh."

He picked up the paper and showed her the headline, her eyes widened as she took in the headline, "It's all over the media already. Quen suggested I bring someone else home, telling the press it was a doctored photo. Is that what I should do?"

He knew her head was spinning, but he gave into defeat. He had lost against Rachel, and it took something from him, he felt empty and hollow. Even her emotions were distant against his heart.

She looked lost and numb, "I think it's probably for the best..."

His lips tightened and he gave a simple nod, "I'm sorry I woke you."


	4. Chapter 4 Plaything

**Familiar**

Chapter 4

Plaything

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Me no own, please no sue

**Author's Note:** My bad, I thought the main arc would begin here. It sorta does, if you squint really hard... but since this plans on being pretty epic, no hurry, right? I'm making January my NaNo... muwahaha!

* * *

_I take a breath and pull the air in 'til there's nothing left  
I'm feeling green like teenage lovers between the sheets_

_Ba ba ba ba ..._

_Knuckles clenched to white as the landing gear retract for flight  
My head's a balloon inflating with the altitude  
~__**The Postal Service**__, Recycled Air_

* * *

Rachel sat at the large kitchen table with six different girls in front of her. Trent took something to help himself sleep as much as possible, and Rachel couldn't argue with it. She was starting to care for the Elf, Turn take her! And it was still a little too much for her to understand. She tried chalking it up to compounded lust and nothing more. But if that was the case, why was she having a hard time picking one of these girls as one of Trent's temporarily girlfriend?

"So none of you have a problem with being escorts?"

One smirked, "As much as we're getting paid, you wouldn't mind either!"

She was about to write that one off until she noticed the agreement in the eyes of all the others. She couldn't write all of them off... Didn't Trent say they had to look kinda like her too? One girl had very short blonde hair and icy eyes. She was a bit chubby. Actually, as far as first impressions went, she was a girl she would like to have coffee with sometime, but there was no way this was the girl in the picture. Trent would be ridiculed in the tabloids as a 'chubby chaser' if she did.

Huh, would serve him right though...

She kept that idea in the back of her mind for later.

"Okay, hypothetical situation; A demon shows up demanding Trent go into the Ever-After. What would you do?"

"Scream."

"Faint."

"Run."

"Me too, run."

The first girl with a blond bob looked at Rachel, "Does this stuff actually happen?"

Rachel smirked, "Maybe..."

The blond bob looked nervous, "That's it, I'm out." and walked out the kitchen door.

Everyone smiled at each other.

Rachel looked at the last two girls. One was a red head with straight red hair. And not just any red, but a deep, nearly blood color. Her green eyes were bright and clear, and she looked like what Rachel had always wanted to be. The other had waves of brown hair just past her shoulders, her eyes weren't any particular shade, maybe brown or green, she couldn't really tell.

She liked the red-head too, because she didn't try to hide that this scared the ever-loving crap out of her, but she had an older sister in college who had always taken care of her, and now it was her turn to help with her college debt. The brunette seemed a bit sketchy and always itching her pug nose.

Trent came down, "The limo is ready, the plane is waiting for us to take off." he glanced at the two girls, "Did you pick one?"

Rachel smiled proudly, "I did in fact." she beamed a smile at the red-head, "I think Matilda would be prefect! She has the same red hair and green eyes and she's honest and sweet. I could really get to like her!"

The red-head bowed her head and dimpled sweetly at Rachel.

Trent cleared his throat and took a checkbook from his pocket, scribbling away at it. He tore it, and handed it to the red-head, "Thank you, but you're services will not be required." He glanced at the brunette, "You, on the other hand, are going to Cincinnati. Get your things and hurry up."

The girl squealed and ran off, the red-head looked confused until she saw the check, "I-I.... omigod..."

"Should take care of your sister's college."

"She's in UC Davis, not Harvard!" the girl squeaked.

Trent shrugged and inclined his head to Rachel, "After you."

Rachel glared at Trent, upset that though he offered her a choice, he hadn't lived up to it. She put a hand on her hip as the brunette nearly ran to the limo. "Why her? I thought Mattie would have been a better match for you."

Trent scratched his nose, "Our lives are not ones for innocent people. We have darkness in us," he nodded towards the limo, "So does that one. If it doesn't work out, I don't have to worry about a broken heart. Besides, it was a black and white photo, that one has hair similar to yours." he smirked in that haughty manner he possessed, "Though, it's not nearly as messy as yours."

Rachel glared at Trent, and stuck out her tongue at him. He smirked at her as she grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulder and walked out to the limo. She could feel Trent's eyes on her. Part of her was angry, How dare he check her out after all this! God, like she wanted this anymore than he did!

Then she was proud of herself for seducing the Elf. Her body began to warm thinking about earlier that morning. She felt a bit disgusted with herself when she thought about it, Trent Kalamack! Ugh!

"That's better." came Trent's breathy sigh.

She turned red.

She decided to spend as little time around Trent in the upcoming weeks as possible. Hell, for the rest of her life if she had her way about it!

While Trent gave the brunette, 'Maeve', a quick rundown of of the story she would be regurgitating to the press, Rachel tried to read something to keep her emotions in check. Trent said something about going riding together with Maeve and Maeve twisted her ankle. Rachel rolled her eyes, how harlequin of him.

She thought on the comments Trent had made about her emotions echoing in him. Obviously, it had some bad side-effects, but it could be fun! She could get angry at him and he'd feel angry, for once. No matter how cool and collected he seemed, she would know he was feeling exactly what she was feeling.

She frowned, it would be wrong though, as tempting as it was. This had the feeling of a spell and she wondered if her mom could figure it out. Her mom was amazing at charms, if a bit on the crazy side. Though, with Takata—Donald—around, she had mellowed a bit.

Oh God, what was her mother going to say? She had already hinted around about a relationship with Trent when she had asked her about a Pandora charm... She was sure her mother had found out about the article already. If she hadn't read it herself, she was sure someone had told her.

Oh, God! She had probably called the house asking for her! She felt the blood drain away from her face, Ivy and Jenks would know! Oh, shit, what had she done?!

"Rachel?" A calm inquiry from Trent shot her back to reality. Right, keep emotions in check.

"Just thinking about getting back home." she said in a way that explained her panic.

"Is there anything you need?"

"A blindfold and a cigarette." she muttered.

She heard a snort of laughter from Trent, and barely heard a '_That makes two of us_' from his direction. She relaxed a bit, knowing that this cover up was as much for her sake as his. She could use the lie Trent was offering and give it to Ivy and Jenks, it was plausible enough, no one would have to know...

"--But I don't _want_ to stay in an apartment! I think I should stay with _you,_ in your mansion!" came Maeve's whine.

Trent frowned, "I don't think that's a smart idea."

"But if I'm supposed to be some big-shot girlfriend you're bringing back home, would you really have me in a separate apartment?"

"She has a point." Rachel said with a smirk. She enjoyed watching Trent feeling uncomfortable.

Trent glared at her, "My home hasn't been a very safe place lately. What with all the unexpected visitors."

Rachel just wish he would have said 'Demon' and gotten over it. "You have a bajillion forms of security Trent. I'm sure she can help Maggie or something."

He pouted, "Fine. I'll have a spare room made up."

Rachel basked in her victory for a moment. She went back to her book, or tried to. She kept wondering how the pixie was going to react and how long Ivy was going to take off for when she found out. She knew David would be AWOL for a while, and she couldn't blame him. Crap on toast, what had she been thinking? The lie kept looking like a better and better alternative...

"I'm going to sleep." Maeve grumbled, "This is too much to remember!"

Rachel glanced at the thin line of Trent's lips, "The bedroom has a noise ward on it, no one should disturb you."

She smiled and kissed Trent on the cheek, "Thank you!"  
Rachel held back her giggling until the door closed and she let out a guffaw, "She kissed you!"

Trent had already taken out a handkerchief and was wiping the side of his face, "I know."

"Starting to realize I was right about the first girl yet?"

"No, it's just going to be that much more satisfying when I send this one home."

The young witch sighed and pretended read her book, "Saturday is coming up. I'll go talk to Al to see if he can get rid of this."

"Since he put it on me." Trent muttered darkly.

Rachel turned and saw Trent lost in thought. It was strange how she would have liked to have this go both ways at times. She would like to know what he was feeling, if only to be able to prepare herself whenever he came around. _Prepare herself from what?_ A dark part of her mind asked. _From when he's about to kiss you senseless in the hallway?_

She could feel Trent bruising her lips again and sighed.

Trent looked up from his hands at Rachel, "Stop it."

She bristled, "I'm a woman in my prime, I can think what I want."

He rolled his eyes and went back to his thoughts.

She gave a little smirk, wondering how far she could push the elf. Since he couldn't read her thoughts, he wouldn't know who she was thinking about, would he? And anger hadn't put a dent in his armor... but lust did. Lust seemed to be the undoing of the carefully manicured appearance of Trent Kalamack.

Hehehe...

She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. She smiled bittersweetly to herself as she remembered the birthday night with Kisten and the fake capped fangs that poked her teeth and the look of Kisten's eyes as she wore them. She could remember Kisten's touch, the time in the elevator, the way his pheromones drug through her. She could remember the way Kisten and Ivy both had played with her unclaimed scar, and it brought images and feelings of Trent sucking on her scar earlier in the day. She recrossed her legs and lay in the glow of the memories.

"Rachel..." came a cautious growl from Trent.

"Read a book or go to sleep." She returned back, blithely. She remembered Kisten's hands on her hips, pulling her towards him. She tried to imagine his long, sleek fingers. But they weren't the same, the were long and elegant, not nearly as sleek. She could smell a deep forest, bits of silk on the breeze. She moved her thoughts back to Kisten, the way his face looked when his eyes dilated in pure bliss. She could almost feel the water's breeze against her face as they went out for another private tryst. She remembered the way it felt when Ivy bit her and took blood, how their aura's mixed and pulsed in pleasure.

"Stop, Rachel." came a nearly pained groan.

Okay, she had hit the limit and let out a pent up sigh, "Sorry, just day dreaming." She took a glance at Trent. His head was thrown back and he was breathing hard. The silhouette of his body was almost artistically perfect. The straight nose, tousled hair, elegant line of his neck and Adam's apple... She noticed his ears and felt herself blush as she remembered Trent's revealing bit of Elven anatomy, and what caused him to reveal such a thing. He turned and looked at her, eyes a dark and vivid green. It was that same look vampires gave her when she had crossed that fine line of food and lust. It made her swallow nervously. Oops.

"Deep breaths Trent. We don't want a repeat of this morning." she said cautiously.

He shook his head, as if trying to clear it. He got out of his seat and walked to the bar in the bar, his hands on the fine wood and nearly digging into it. "You play with fire, and you expect it to go away once you realize it's out of control? Now wonder you're life is the way it is."

"Hey! I'm trying to let that go."

She thought it the same time Trent said it; "Try harder."

She saw the problems Trent was having and felt bad. It was one thing to have fun with the poor guy, it was another to make him suffer. She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder, "Look, I'm sorry. I'll stay away from tempta—"

He had spun around with the damn Elf speed and pinned her against the counter and kissed her, bruising her lips. The first thing in her mind was; _Well, should have seen _that_ coming.._.

He took a quick breath, his smugness returning when he saw her dazed look, "That was your last warning."

Rachel rolled her eyes, tired of arguing, "Shut up and kiss me!"

He smirked as he bent his head down to her lips again. Rachel was furious at him, and herself. Trent fucking Kalamack—bad choice of words—Trent _freaking_ Kalamack! She was kissing Trent and she was enjoying it! She could smell a deep woodsy scent that assailed her senses and then, something else hit her and she felt weak in her knees.

He took a breath from her lips, "We Elves have our own tricks in the bedroom, Ms. Morgan, care to find out what they are?"

She swallowed nervously, but said nothing. Trent hugged her tightly and sucked on her lips leisurely. This was more thorough then the last time and he felt her tighten again.

She broke the kiss, "Two unclaimed vampire bites."

He chuckled, and moved to her ear, biting softly on her lobes, "It seems that you've made my job much easier, if I cared to take that route."

Her nails tightened against his back, "Figure it out before I change my mind!"

He breathed softly on her other mark and she felt her world spin, "We do this in my time now. You had your chance to escape me."

She fumbled to the buttons on his shirt before giving up and ripping his shirt open. She heard the rewarding '_ting!_' of his buttons scattering in fear. She began to fumble with his belt when he had grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head in one smooth and graceful motion.

"Carus..." he whispered softly. Rachel almost didn't hear it, she was swooning with the feel of skin on skin. He was surprisingly warm to the touch. Not hot, but definitely warmer than normal. "Sentio." he whispered softly and her world spun. It felt like his mouth was on everything, everywhere. She became overwhelmed in the feeling and screamed in ecstasy.

* * *

Maeve woke up as the plane began to descend. Trent was reading his paper and the smell of forests, redwood, cinnamon, and vanilla greeted her. She frowned until she saw a candle burning. Oh, made sense. She glanced at Trent, "Weren't you wearing a different shirt earlier?"

"Spilled coffee on it."

"That sounds like a good idea." She said. She went to the bar and the coffee pot and saw a single white button on the counter. Huh.

She took the coffee cup and sat next to Trent, "You look good in turtlenecks."

"Cincinnati is colder than Napa." he said simply.

She smiled happily, thinking about going to Cincinnati with Trent Kalamack as his girlfriend! Her inner fangirl squee'd. She glanced over at Rachel, covered to her neck in a blanket. "Wow, she's really out."

"It's been a very tiring day for her."


	5. Chapter 5 Under My Skin

**Familiar**

Chapter Five

Under My Skin

**Disclaimer:** Nope, nothing's changed. Except I think I may call dibs on Maeve... she's fun!

**A/N: **Ha! The real plot awakens! And also, kudo's to the reviewer who knows Latin! To those who are too lazy to look it up, it will be brought up again, promise! Also, thanks for sticking with me thus far! I have an impatient muse and no beta... I figure if I keep throwing out updates you might forgive my lack of beta ^_^;; And BTW, Illegal Tender by Louis XIV is THE Big Al song, hands down.

* * *

_In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night and repeats, how it yells in my ear:_

_Don´t you know, little fool, you never can win._

_Why not use your mentality, step up, wake up to reality._

_But each time I do, just the thought of you_

_Makes me stop just before I begin,_

_Cause I've got you under my skin. _

_Yes, I've got you under my skin._

_~**Frank Sinatra**, I've Got You Under My Skin_

* * *

Trent woke Rachel up by nudging her, "We're here, and so is the press."

Rachel couldn't control the sinking sensation that filled her, "Oh, God..."

Maeve however, was snuggled against Trent, "Time to go and make our debut!"

The Elf pursed his lips in worry and agony at the thing attached to his arm.

Rachel knew she couldn't prolong the inevitable any longer and pulled off the blanket and stood up grumbling, "Well, let's get this over with."

Trent gave a quick nod and opened the door.

Before the lights had begun to flash, a dart of light shimmered in the doorway sending down a shower of orange sparks, "Tink's panties Rachel, you couldn't tell me?! I had to find out through the paper?!"

Rachel backed up with her hands in the air, "Hey! It was her!" Rachel said quickly, pointing to Maeve, "Not me! Geez Jenks, you can't trust me around Trent Kalamack? What kind of girl do you take me for?"

Jenks' orange sparks turned more of a red hue, "One with a mis-buttoned shirt, bright red hickey's, and swollen lips."

Rachel swallowed nervously and glanced at Trent, his ears red, but purposefully looking forward. Coward.

Jenks looked at Rachel's glance to Trent and back. "That's it! I've been meaning to do this since I first laid eyes on him!"

"Jenks, no!"

It was too late, the pixie darted towards Trent, who put his arms up in defense. It was no match for the fine dust that sifted on his skin and, seemingly, through his clothing. It was an imperfect aim, and some it hit Maeve who looked up questioningly before her eyes widened in knowledge and she began to shift in her clothing.

Quen and Jonathan came through the door shortly to escort an extremely uncomfortable Trent and Maeve to the gawking reporters. Quen hesitated when he saw Rachel, and shot her a look to show he was trying very hard to remain professional and not laugh. He caught up with Jon soon after as they escorted Trent to his limo.

"You didn't have to pix him!"

"Why? Cus he's your new boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"I ought to pix you too!" He stood on the back of one of the seats and glared at Rachel. "I thought I wouldn't have to tell you not to mess with him and you do it the minute my back is turned! You couldn't even get off the plane without one more fling, huh?"

Rachel stammered, surprised at how well the pixie's nose was, "It was the only time! The last time! He started it! And I--I was the victim in all this! Somehow..."

Jenks gave a dismissive snort, "That just makes it worse! You're like a teenager after a honey binge! 'Never again!' and breaking the vow the next day!"

"Trent started it," Rachel whined, sounding lame even to herself, "Al put some spell on him so he feels my emotions. It's not like I walked up to him and asked him to..." _I did though, didn't I? Ugh..._

Jenks buzzed in the air, "So you were _thinking_ about it?! You've had a _thing_ for Trent?" he was getting a bright red, "He's a drug lord, a _murderer_!"

"And really hot, if you hadn't have noticed!"

He darted forward in a bright shower of sparks and stopped himself, the red getting darker, "Get home. Now."

Rachel bowed her head, "I'm sorry Jenks. It was a moment's weakness. Not going to happen again."

She and Jenks walked down the staircase, bare of reporters who followed Trent and Maeve. Ivy was waiting by her car and leaning against it. Her arms were crossed and she glared at Rachel with narrowed eyes, "You did a good job cleaning up, I can barely smell him on you."

Rachel's bowed head shot up and she glared at both Ivy and Rachel, "Okay, I've had enough! I have a one night—morning—stand with Trent because he's under some spell and after I'm done beating myself up, you two are taking your turns! You two think I don't feel like shit? You two think I don't feel like some dirty hypocrite?"

"With hickeys."

"Yes, a hypocrite with hickeys, thank you Jenks!" Her lips were a thin line, "Is this what I'm going to get all night? Because if it is, I'll find somewhere else to sleep!"

"I bet you will..." Jenks muttered.

"That's it!" she pulled out her cell phone.

"Calling Trent? I'm sure he'd love to have you over."

Rachel glared at Jenks, "I'm calling David. I do have more than one friend outside you two."

"He's on vacation." Ivy said softly, containing her anger and vampire instincts, but just barely.

"Then I'll call Glenn!"

Ivy's eyes narrowed, "_We_ were on vacation when the tabloids hit."

"Then I'll call Keasley!" Rachel shouted, "I just--" some of the anger evaporated, "I just thought maybe you two might understand. Especially you, Ivy."

Ivy's eyes receded a bit, more brown showing, "I wouldn't care who it was Rachel, except that it's _Kalamack_. He's a whole different ball game. He's worse than scum and I thought better of you."

Rachel brushed her eyes, ridding herself of unshed tears. That one had cut too deep. "Fine. I'll get my things. I'll find somewhere else to live."

Ivy's eyes softened, "Rachel, don't--"

The witch's anger flew again, "You two can't forgive me for being with Trent. Not dating, not being in love, not having his baby, but one night's mistake. You can't forgive me for that? I can't live in a house where I feel nothing but shame when I'm already pretty upset about it myself. I was going to go to Al's this Saturday and trying to break whatever he put on Trent to make him feel my emotions."

Jenks' red flared down to orange, "You're going to fix it?"

Rachel nodded, "I am."

His coloring went down another notch to yellow, "Who was the other witch?"

"Maeve Ripley, she's Trent's temporary girlfriend. He's telling the press she was the one in the picture and they doctored me in."

Jenks snorted, "She's not much of a witch. I can barely smell her."

"She has a pug nose." Rachel said softly, "I helped pick her out."

Ivy's eye rose, "You picked out Trent's new girlfriend?"

"He didn't like the first one I picked." she said dully.

Ivy and Jenks looked at each other.

"She isn't hung up on Kalamack."

"Seems like it."

Jenks landed on Rachel's shoulder, "Maybe we overreacted."

"Just a bit."

"Come home Rachel."

* * *

Trent sank into an over-sized recliner with his headphones on listening to Takata. The salve had finally gotten rid of most of the hives and the painkillers were finishing the job. He had a book open and left express instructions not to be disturbed. It was an archaic spell book that was one of many that had been handed down in his family. Though he'd read it dozens of times already, he was still hoping he had overlooked something, or that clean eyes might be able to extrapolate an idea.

Frank Sinatra, one of his favorite musicians, played on. He always thought it was interesting to know how Sinatra was part Elf, but not something disclosed to the general public.

_"Fairy tales can come true, it can happen to you... If you're young at heart... For it's hard, you will find, to be narrow of mind... If you're young at heart...."_

He rolled his eyes at the lyrics and went back to his studying, if someone hadn't tapped him on the shoulder and nearly unleashed him from the chair. He looked up in Maeve's hazel eyes, "I left instructions not to be disturbed."

She dipped her head, "I know... but I thought we could, you know... go on a d-date or something?"

He raised a polished brow at the girl. "No. In a week you're going back home with a check. Enjoy the luxury while you can and please, stay away from me." He lowered the headphones back down and flipped the page.

There was that tap again and he restrained the urge to strangle her. With as much calm as he could muster he took off the headphones again and glanced at her.

"Well, um, would it be that bad to go on a date with me? I know I'm not really pretty... But I'm a good person! We could have fun!"

"No." He mentally shortened her stay to five days instead of seven.

She nodded her head, a tear falling down her full cheek. Something tanged irritably inside his chest. Must be the heart Morgan always complained he didn't have, "Have Jonathan take you out, he's a decent dinner companion." There, he helped the girl, and punished Jonathan for not watching the door, all in one fell swoop. Congratulations to him.

* * *

She walked out the door and Trent walked over, locking it, before returning back to his headphones and books.

Maeve wiped the tears from her eyes, "I know I'm not pretty, and I may not be smart... or charismatic... or rich... but I'm not stupid!" she whispered as she marched down the hallway. Jonathan was coming out of the bathroom and tucking his pants back in his waistband, "You didn't go into the media room, did you?"

She ignored him and walked past him, digging her wallet out of her purse and down to the road to hail a taxi. She took the strange book out of her purse and looked at it's wording as the taxi drove on. "Summoning Demons for Entertainment." was handwritten in elegant script on the front. The book looked extremely old, and at first she had only grabbed it to sell it later. But, it had gotten the wheels turning in her head... Maeve wasn't an idiot and she knew Trent wasn't going to keep her around forever. This was her one big chance to be a somebody! And she could do a lot worse than being Mrs. Kalamack!

The taxi driver stopped and she paid him. She noticed the sun was setting as she got out of the taxi and a shiver ran through her. There was no side door, it was covered with graffiti and she cautiously peeked inside. There was a bum sleeping next to a trashcan that had a fire going in it. She glanced up and noticed how tall and empty the building was. The scent of urine hit her nose and she crinkled her face. Part of her wondered what she was doing and wanted to rush to the door, take the check, and go back home with a pocket full of money.

But then, there was the little girl who always got made fun of, the one who couldn't remember lines, or sing worth a damn, but yearned to be famous and envied. It was her only shot in the next hundred years. She gathered her courage and walked inside.

She took out her chalk and some tea light candles and began to make a circle. Again, the voice in her head reminding her what an idiot she was.

Finally, when she finished, she read the book again and frowned, how did someone even pronounce 'Algaliarept' anyway? Oh well, here went nothing... She tried to read from the flourishing script with bad spelling, "By the signs of North, South, East, and West. By Wind, Earth, Water, and Fire, I summon you, Al-gali-rept—erm, Algaliarept! Show yourself!"

"What, by the worlds colliding, do you want you insignificant scrap of witch? And where did you get that summoning spell? I haven't seen that in decades..." Al watched the bum get up from the corner and, he thought it pissed itself before running out of the warehouse.

She nearly froze when she saw Trent standing in the center of the circle. He looked at her calmly, if with a touch of annoyance (nothing new there!). It was his eyes that made her blood run cold. Those goat-slit eyes...

"I stole the book from Trent." She said softly.

The demon grinned, "Did you now? He's not going to be very happy with that one." He eyed the girl, taking in her chubby appearance, messy brown hair, turned-up nose, and weak knees. Not exactly familiar bait, but he could shrug off a bit of smut off on her before he killed her. "So, what is it you want? I'm sure you want something, otherwise we both wouldn't be in this hell-pit." he gave a disdainful sniff, "And I thought the Ever-After was bad..."

"I want Trent to love me!"

Al covered the laugh he was about to bark quickly. As ridiculous as this girl was, she was now a willing pawn in his games. "And why wouldn't Trent dote on a flower such as yourself?"

"I'm ugly, not stupid."

He snorted, she wasn't too smart either. "Demon magic is about going against Nature, about making natural, what is unnatural." He glanced at the girl, "Do you have any idea how much smut a spell like that would cost? It would be easier to kill someone! You can't offer me anything for that. Not even your soul."

Her lip quivered, "Nothing? There's nothing I can do?"

He smirked, "Well, what is it you want exactly? Do you want Trent to fall all over himself doting on you? Do you want his money, his power--"

"Yes! I want that!"

He thought about this for a moment. So far the emotion spell between Trent and Rachel was working slower than anticipated. He was getting pressure from the higher ups to turn Rachel into a baby-machine. He was hoping once she found someone to love, she'd want a family. Trent could manage that easily with all his science and influence, and the Elf positively pissed itself when he came in the room. He couldn't have someone like Gordon Nathanial Pierce being a baby-daddy... it would be too much work to grab the children from Rachel, she was going to be enough of an obstacle.

But, throw in a little protective jealousy... it might push Rachel to see something in the Elf.

"And I want more than to be his wife, he could divorce me... I-I want to have a kid by him, he could never leave me then!"

If only she could! The woman didn't even know Trent was an Elf! It was naturally impossible...

Naturally...

He mentally rummaged through some spells. The one that changed humans into wolves and foxes that gave birth to more abominations was a good jumping board... A half Elf, half demon child? Oh, he could see the dollar signs on _that_ particular brand of familiar...

_No hurting me or those I care about._

Rachel's words came haunting back. Then again... she didn't _care_ for Trent, did she? He couldn't work the spell on her, but on _him_... And this pig of a girl would be the one who took the blame. If he worded the question correctly, did a spell that didn't exactly make Trent love this girl—he shivered at the smut cost on _that_ one—but made her more pleasing to him...

He glanced at the girl and frowned, a half elf child wouldn't sell for nearly as much. Hardly worth the smut. No, he couldn't take all of Trent's free will. Trent was trying to rid himself of this leech already and she knew it. But he had seen the tabloids... if they had sex recently, there was something he _could_ do...

But if he made the pig-witch's words pleasing to him, he'd keep her around. Nothing to harsh, she couldn't demand he marry her and he jumped to it. Something subtle...

He smirked, it would be a two-fold spell, but it could be done. He would keep the smut, for now, before hoisting it back on this little worm and casting her out. Yes, this could work...

"So, you wish to carry Trenton Aloysius Kalamack's child in nine months?"

"Yes!"

"And to have your words be pleasing to him?"

She positively licked her lips with desire, "Yes, I want that!"

"It's quite a bit of work, but it can be done. You couldn't order him to do anything, he would keep his free will intact. No ordering him to put a ring on your finger. But you could suggest that things like a date would be a good idea, and he'd listen. You would need to word yourself carefully around him, do you understand?"

She nodded eagerly.

"Good, it's settled. Now we talk of payment."

He watched with a smirk as her face quickly went ashen.

"No marks for this bit of magic, all I will give you is time. Time to enjoy my gifts before I take you back with me. Agreed?"

"H-How long?"

"One year, then you're mine."

She shook her head, "No, that's not enough time! Why not one-hundred? I'm a witch, I'll live that long!"

He snorted,_ not at this rate_, "Five years."

"N-no! No!"

"Six?"

"Fifty!"

"Ten."

Her head spun, "Ten years?"

He smirked, "How about twenty, but that's it, pet. You get twenty years of being the most enviable thing this side of the lines and you work off your debt to me after."

"Y-You won't kill me?"

"I promise, my hands will not kill you." _My magic will_.

Her mouth worked mechanically, she barely felt herself whisper, "It's a deal."

"Oh, goodie! This will be fun! Now, come and give your uncle Algaliarept a kiss to seal the deal!"

* * *

Rachel's stomach turned quickly, and she felt like she wanted to heave. It was the sharp sneeze that did her in, as she rushed to the bathroom.

"Thinking about Trent?" Jenks quipped as he heard Rachel throwing up in the bathroom.

"That's not funny!" she grumbled, right before she threw up again.

Ivy sighed, "I'll unpack your toothbrush..."

"Thank you!"

As Ivy walked to Rachel's room she glanced at Jenks, "She couldn't get pregnant by Trent, could she?"

Jenks shook his head, "Nah, from what I've heard from Ceri, Elves can have half-human kids, or full blood Elves, that's it. Witches need witches." he snorted, "Besides, if it was only the one time on the plane, she wouldn't be pregnant for another three or four days. Sperm have to travel to the Ovum--"

"--Ugh! I didn't need to know that, and neither do you!"

Jenks shrugged, "Jumoke likes to watch the Discovery Channel."

Ivy shook her head and got Rachel's toothbrush and placed it on the counter. She heard the water running, Rachel brushing her teeth, and the water shutting off. Rachel walked out of the bathroom, "That's weird."

Ivy glanced at Rachel, "What's weird?"

"Usually when I get nauseous it's not over that's quickly. I feel fine now." Then she sneezed.

Ivy snickered and settled down.

Rachel sneezed again.

That brought even Jenk's attentions.

When she sneezed the third time, the room filled with adrenaline. "Oh shit," Rachel whispered, running to get the mirror. She opened the channel and saw Al's smiling face looking back at her. He looked like a cat that ate the canary, "There you are, my itchy-witchy!"

"What do you want Al? Our lesson isn't for three more days. Speaking of which--"

"I thought I'd give you some time off. Call it 'spring break', except this one lasts for a year. Toodles!"

"Wait! What? What about--" The mirror went black again and she glared at it, "... Trent?" She tossed the mirror on the couch, "Crap on toast..."

"What is it?"

"Al canceled the lessons for a year. I wanted to ask him about the spell he put on Trent."

Jenks shot up, "Tink's titties, you get a year away from the demon and you're depressed Trent has to suffer for a year living like you do? We should throw a party!"

Ivy looked at Rachel cautiously, "Why is he giving you a year off? That's... not like him."

Rachel frowned, "No it isn't..."

Jenk's wings drooped, "Maybe Demon's get their period every three years and he has to take a year off. Who cares?! You get a year without him Rach!"

Rachel smiled up at Jenks, "Yanno... you're right!" she smiled at Ivy, "Let's go get some pizza!"

* * *

Trent woke up in a daze. Music was still playing, but the music was wrong. He could have sworn he left it on Frank Sinatra, but heard the lyrics, '_Tell me lies, tell me sweet little lies...'._ He took the headphones off and gave them a puzzled look. He didn't think about it for long until he heard the door unlock and Jonathan standing there with Maeve. He frowned. She was leaving, immediately.

"I'm sorry Sa'han... but she said it was urgent."

Trent glanced at the girl, "Well?"

"I just thought it might be a nice idea to go out on a date. There was a nice place downtown called Bistro 47 that had some good reviews. I thought it might land more credibility to this whole story if we were seen in public."

His ears began to ring, and he winced as a fog descended over him. His whole body felt hazy...

"Sa'han?!" Jonathan shouted urgently when he saw Trent stumble and lean on the chair.

"Get the limo ready, Maeve and I would like to have dinner..."


	6. Chapter 6 New Deal

Familiar

Chapter Six

Falls Apart

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill

**A/N: **Damn characters are too smart for me...

* * *

_Smeared black ink... _

_Your palms are sweaty,  
And I'm barely listening to last demands  
I'm staring at the asphalt wondering what's buried underneath  
Where I am  
Where I am _

_~The Postal Service, The District Sleeps Alone Tonight_

* * *

It was two weeks later, and Rachel had fallen asleep on the couch, watching some old reruns on TV when the clatter of pixie children startled her. "Oh my God! It's barely noon, what are you kids doing?"

The ruckus calmed down, "Sorry Ms. Morgan," They said in unison, "We just got the paper and it's so funny!"

They dropped it on her lap and scurried off, scared of Rachel's mood swings. Their dad said this was only for a few days, but the kids kept their distance.

She opened the paper and didn't know if she should laugh or vomit. There on page three, was a picture of Trent and Maeve at an art show sipping champagne. Huh, she was only supposed to be around a week, what was she still doing there? She was tempted to call Trent and ask what was up, but it wasn't her problem. If he and Maeve hit it off, wohoo for them.

She heard a knock at the door and the delighted tinkle of pixie children yelling, "Ceri's here!". Rachel got off her couch and opened the door to the extremely pregnant Elf, waddling into her church. "Hello Rachel, I was wondering if you had... any soda?"

Rachel blinked, the Elf drank tea. But there were pregnancy cravings for ya, "I think Jenks keeps some Dr. Pibber in the fridge for the kids."

Ceri's relief washed over her face, "Oh, thank God! I refused for three days before I could take it no longer!"

Rachel walked with Ceri to the kitchen with her paper in her hand. She poured her a glass, "How's Quen doing?"

The Elf dimpled shyly, "He's taking it better than I. He knows all the baby things in the stores whilst I haven't a clue. He seems to be taking this well..."

"You mean, he's a nervous wreck when no one's looking?"

"You heard nothing from me." She said, drinking half the cup of soda down. She looked like it was pure bliss. "Quen will not let me go near anything processed, and normally I wouldn't mind."

"You have cravings, you're preggo, no big deal."

"Thank you, Rachel." Ceri's smile waned when she saw the paper, "Honestly, I haven't a clue why Trenton is so fond of this witch. Hardly any polish on the girl."

"Maybe he doesn't mind that sort of thing." she blushed at Ceri's glance, "What I mean is maybe he wants someone down to earth? Hell if I knew... I never thought she'd last a week."

"No... she shouldn't have..." Ceri put a finger to her chin, lost in thought, "She lacks any sort of fire that Trenton is attracted to. He likes his women strong." she frowned, "This one is as weak as water and has nothing useful to him personally or in business." The train of thought escaped her and she smirked at Rachel, "You were a good match for Trenton."

"Oh, not again!" Rachel went back to the fridge looking for something to occupy her, anything!

"Well, you were! He needed someone who told him what a fool he was being!"

"I did it way too much, and Trent isn't my type."

Ceri smirked, "Isn't he? You have admitted you are attracted to danger, and who is more dangerous than Trenton?"

"He's a murdering drug lord."

"It hasn't stopped you before." Ceri said, her face taking a more delicate look, "You know that I did think Kisten was a lovely match for you Rachel... but..."

Rachel paused, glancing at Ceri, "But?"

"He did kill the people on that gambling boat."

"He did no such thing!"

"Hear me out Rachel, he could have put less explosive on the bomb—or even made a dud. But he failed to do it, he made it real and dangerous. He knew people could get hurt or killed over a turf war, and you invited him to your bed."

"Kisten... he never..." She felt sick.

"He was naïve Rachel, and we must forgive people for those acts when they did not know better." she said pointedly.

Rachel hated Ceri for just a moment, to forgive Kisten meant to forgive Trent, and how could she not forgive Kisten?

"Well what about the drugs? How can you write that off?"

Ceri straightened her blouse, "I believe he is saving lives—he is saving hundreds by making sure the Brimstone out there is safe for consumption. Without him, people would be dying everyday, perhaps even you, unless you've never taken a crumb?"

She reddened, "That's not fair."

"Who's to say if you would have lived with another maker's drug? Don't get me wrong, Trenton is no angel, far from it. But you don't deal in angels, Rachel."

"I deal in demons." She sighed.

"Would it be so terribly bad to think of Trenton as a human being?"

"He isn't human."

Ceri gave Rachel a stern look, "You know what I mean."

"He is not a nice person!"

"He gives to hospitals, orphanages, charities... he's saved your life once or twice... he can't be pure evil."

Rachel glared at Ceri, "I don't want to see Trent as a person."

Ceri smiled, "I think I know why then."

Rachel said nothing and rearranged condiments in the fridge.

"He's going to be at the ball in City Hall this evening."

Rachel took out a glass of orange juice, "Why do I care?"

"I can take a guest, I assumed Trent wanted me to take Quen..."

Rachel looked at Ceri, "I have nothing to wear!"

"I have a closet full of things I cannot wear." she smirked, "Oh, please Rachel, let me help you look nice for the party this evening! I haven't been out in ages!"

How could she say no to that face? Crap on toast..! "Fine, I'll go." she grumbled.

"Excellent! I'll see if the pixies could do your hair--"

"We will!" came a numerous chorus of chirps. Rachel glared at her ceiling beams and they all shrunk back. How had this backfired so quickly? She was almost thinking of Trent as.... ugh... a person. And she was going to see him tonight? What in the world had just happened?

* * *

Ceri walked down the steps, and though her belly was full of baby, she felt a lightness to her step that she attributed to being right. While Trenton was a decent person, because of Quen he was family now. And how she had missed having a family! Rachel was family too, and after Quen revealed the situation on the plane, Ceri was upset she hadn't thought of the pairing sooner. Trenton had rough edges she knew Rachel could soften—had softened! He was no longer as engrossed in business as he was when he first met Ceri. There was the playful banter they shared that should have been a dead give-away. Ceri probably would have seen it, had she not been infatuated with Quen. She smiled to herself, thinking of Quen holding their child...

Her thoughts were dashed quickly when Jenks stopped right in front of her, "Don't let her go Ceri."

Her good mood died, "I think they would make an extraordinary couple!" she said the a haughty air she had never quite lost.

"He's bad news! Tink's tampon's! You think Nick screwed her up? Kisten? You know how much damage someone like Trent can do to Rachel?"

Ceri frowned, "He would treat Rachel like china."

"Until he pissed her off, and that's all they do! It's bad enough cleaning Rachel up after Trent when they hated each other!"

"Have you seen what Rachel can do to Trent? You think he doesn't suffer the same pain after Rachel calls him a murderer? He does care what Rachel thinks of him!"

Jenks faltered, slightly, "Trent is not my responsibility to clean up, she is."

Ceri raised her chin, "I have to fix both of them, had I not thought it ideal I would never have breached the subject."

"No Ceri, I can't have Rachel going with Trent."

Ceri looked at Jenks sadly, "You are not her father."

"Someone has to be!" he said sharply, "And I can do it!"

Ceri held out her hand and Jenks landed on it, "All fathers need to let go sometime, to let their children venture into the world and make their own mistakes. What do you think my father went through after I became a Demon's familiar? Do you think I didn't cry myself to sleep many nights thinking of him on his death bed, thinking the worst of me? But look at me now, the trials were worth it." she smiled radiantly at him as only a pregnant woman can, "I have love, and I have a family I care for and love above all else. Even with his best planning he could not have hoped for such a glorious life as the one I lead now."

Jenks wings faltered, the look of a father about to cut the strings, "But she's my kid too..."

Ceri gently laid a kiss on his head, "You are an honorable pixie, Sir Jenks. She is lucky to have one as you to watch out for her."

Jenks looked up at Ceri, "You'll help me put her back together?"

Ceri nodded, "Absolutely."

Jenks looked sadly into the church, "Okay, she can go."

* * *

Maeve looked at herself in the mirror, smiling brightly at the reflection before her; was the elegance of the French period made modern. Small touches everywhere, but because of the same deep sapphire blue palate, it wasn't overwhelming and would be quite a show stopper. Even the shoes with a little bit of lace on them made her feel as rich and as elegant as all the diamonds she wore. Yes, she went over board on that, but she had never felt more glamorous!

"Thank you again for buying all these wonderful diamonds! Don't you think they just look wonderful?"

"Yes... Wonderful."

She smiled at the image behind her of Trent, "Is there nothing I can do to show you my... appreciation?"

He blinked a little, "No, you don't need to thank me."

She pouted, he still didn't want to sleep with her. But that was all right, she had all the time in the world... She adjusted the large emerald cut diamond chocker around her neck, "Oh, these must have cost you a fortune! Can I keep them?"

His face twitched, she frowned, she knew that look, she was being too blunt. How to word it... "Can I keep them for a little while? Just until I go back home?" Which was never!

He gave a short nod, "Of course, until you go back home."

She smirked and looked at her reflection, "We'll look wonderful on the front of the society page, Darling! Think of all the good press it will give you; finding a little nothing maid in Napa and turning her into such a polished gem! It's what romances are made of, don't you agree?"

He nodded shortly and got up, "The party is starting, I should go soon."

"Don't you mean 'we' should go soon."

The absent blinking returned, "Yes, we should."

"And wouldn't it just be awful to mention our little arrangement to anyone at the party? It wouldn't look very good if people knew you were taking orders from a woman, let alone someone like me. It would destroy your standing in Cincinnati's politics, wouldn't it?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, it would look bad if people knew I was taking orders from you."

She smirked and turned from the mirror to Trent, "So, will you be telling anyone about our arrangement?"

"Of course not."

She held out her hand for him to kiss, but he simply took it and lead her to the waiting limo. She frowned, this could take some doing.

* * *

Trent pulled the chair out for Maeve, who rewarded him with a dimpled smile. He sat down next to her in a smooth motion and raised his hand to order a double of whiskey.

"What, I'm not that bad to be around, am I?"

He turned to see Rachel sitting in the chair, tempted to order a second drink, like the night could be any worse... "Glad to see you found a comb." he said dryly, noticing how well put together Rachel was for once.

She glared at him, "Just wondering how you healed up after Jenks pix'd you." she said sweetly.

Trent felt his ears turn red. The waiter returned with the glass and tossed it down and motioned for another.

He saw Rachel frown, he never drank in public. She didn't understand he was going to need a buzz just to get through the night, and that his high metabolism was working against him... He was starting to get an understanding about the compulsion spell he was under. Evidently, if it messed with his morales he had a say. Otherwise, it was fair game. He wasn't too pleased with this and looked at the new glass handed to him. He had to be careful not to get drunk, lowered inhibitions could get him in quite a bit of trouble with the spell he was under.

He felt Rachel's concern and confusion and couldn't take it anymore! He had two spells on him; One from the mouse of a witch to do what she wanted, the other was feeling the other witch's emotions! If he ever got clear of this, he wasn't going near another witch as long as he lived!

He got up gracefully from his seat and excused himself to the restroom. There, he splashed some cold water on his face and resisted the urge to throw things. Trent Kalamack, always in such control, always molding those around him to his needs. Look at him now! Those witches could do any damn thing to him and he didn't have a say! He felt like he was slowly going mad...

He could feel Rachel's inquisitive nature, and wasn't the slightest bit surprised when she walked in the men's room.

He grabbed a towel and dried his face, "Evidently, I can't get even a moment of privacy."

She noticed no one was in the bathroom except Trent and herself and locked the door, "What's going on?" she blurted. Her eyes were wide with exasperation. "You _never_ drink in public, you still have Maeve around even though all you do is glare at her, and you look miserable." she frowned, "I've never seen you with bags under your eyes. You look defeated."

He looked at her evenly, "I. Hate. Witches."

Rachel blinked and frowned, "Did she put a spell on you or something?"

He turned his back as the haze tried to pull at him. Rachel saw him go tense, "That would be rather extreme, wouldn't it?"

Rachel gave a low whistle, "And you have a compulsion not to talk about it either."

He straightened his suit jacket, and she noticed a new gleam in his eyes from his reflection that confirmed her suspicions, "Now how could someone like Maeve Ripley pull off such an extreme spell? Her aura would have enough smut to see from miles away."

Rachel's eyes widened, "Oh, God. She summoned a demon?" She was lost in her thoughts, "Al took a year off... Al has something to do with this..."

She watched Trent lean on the counter for support, a smirk on his lips, "I just think it's horrible timing, personally. I'm a little tired, Ms. Morgan. As... enlightening... as our chat has been. Would you mind if Jonathan would be up to entertain Ms. Ripley while Quen helps me to bed?"

Rachel gave a short nod of her head, "I can understand not wanting to be around her."

Trent felt relieved, the tense muscles he'd been having for the last week relaxed and let go. It was going to be fixed.

Rachel looked at him, worried, "How are you feeling?"

"Better than I have in a long time."

Rachel smiled, "Good. I'll get rid of Maeve, rest here and I'll send Quen in when she's gone."

He gave a small nod and sat in a chair not too far away. He watched Rachel pause by the door and look at him, her emotions filled her with compassion, "You aren't a bad person, not anymore. I'm sorry she put you through all of this. Maybe you'll listen to me next time."

He was a bit stunned by her words, a real smile slipped from him. "I promise I will give your words more credence in the future."

Her eyes lit up brilliantly as she left the room.

He thought about her words for a while until Quen came in and helped to his room, his mind still playing back the words Rachel left with him;

_"You aren't a bad person."_

* * *

Maeve stood in her cell, eyes tearing freely as the bands of charmed silver cut into her skin. This wasn't supposed to happen! Trent was supposed to love her! The demon promised she would be carrying his baby in nine months! He couldn't go back on his word! No, No, No!

The smell of burnt amber flooder her senses, and she gagged.

"Well, this is a fine mess you get yourself into; I practically handed you Trenton Aloysius Kalamack with a ribbon around his neck."

She ran back to the corner of her cell, "H-How are you here?"

"I'm summoned frequently. You aren't the only idiot out there." he muttered. He pulled at the lace sleeve idly, "I should kill you now for infuriating me."

"Rachel did it! She knew!"

"Because you were being transparent!" he hissed.

Maeve whimpered in the corner, her new tears shedding for different reasons. Al strode over and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, "We need to plan, something stupid enough even you could follow it."

When she settled on the other side of the lines, she retched on the parched ground. Al snapped and an iron collar on a chain link leash stretched to his hand. "You will stay by my side until I figure a way out of this mess you're in. Not only are you _not_ bedding Trenton Aloysius Kalamack, but you're quite far on the list of women he will bed. I never thought Elves were so picky, but that's an Elf for you."

Maeve could barely string a sentence together.

"It's a shame you aren't Rachel Marianna Morgan. He's getting fond of her, thanks partly to you... But I need a steady stream of income! This won't do at all! They're starting to be friends, whoopie!" he muttered darkly. He pulled her chain, gagging her as he drug her to the center of fountain square. He sat on the ledge of the fountain and seemed deep in thought. There was another tug on the leash that grabbed both Maeve and Al's attention.

Minias held the chain lightly, "Crude, but effective."

Al raised an eye at Minias, "What are you doing here? Hasn't Newt killed you yet?"

He dropped the chain and at the sound, Maeve whimpered. Minias looked at Al disdainfully, "I've heard rumors of your little plan, and I'm willing to help."

Al snorted back his laughter, "Oh, do tell."

Minias smirked, "Word is you're trying to turn Rachel Morgan into a demon making machine."

Al sighed, "Perhaps."

"I can help." he glanced at Maeve, "Though, I doubt by much, considering all the talented help you have at your disposal."

"And what's in it for you?"

"There's the rub, eh? I want one of her children to give to Newt to get her off my back, a girl, able to kindle demon magic like the witch does."

"Ohmigod, she can do demon magic?" Maeve whispered.

Both demons looked at Maeve, "Shut up!"

She covered her ears and curled into a ball.

"As I was saying," Minias said, brushing off his frock, "I can help."

Al pondered this for a moment, "I was going to give a child to Newt and put her in my favor."

Minias gave a small smile, "Yes, but I only want one. You can keep the rest."

Al raised a brow thoughtfully, "We work together on this, no marks. No favors. I agree to nothing."

"But our needs are mutually exclusive." Minias pressed.

Al tugged the chain, "This is what I have to work with."

Minias eyed the girl, "Not much, is she?"

"I practically handed the Elf on a platter for her, and she bungled the plan up."

Minias' eyes widened, "Not _that_ Elf! Her familiar?"

Al nodded, "The very same."

"But he's an Elf! Or did you go snooping around in his DNA?"

Al nodded, "The children would be half Elf." he sighed, "It's the only way. The witch she was attracted to broke it off, thankfully, he was a sneaky bastard and it would have been pure hell to get the children away from the two combined."

"The Elf is controllable." Minias agreed, stroking his chin. "Half Elf, Half Demon..." he raised an eye at Al, "It is an interesting mix. Perhaps when all is said and done I may purchase one from you as a familiar..."

Al smirked, "Exactly the reaction I was counting on."

"But Newt's standpoint? She'd want the witch with another witch for a pure blooded mix."

Al nodded, "I gave it thought. A different witch to knock up my itchy-witch... But then Newt gets what she wants and I'm out of favors. But with the Elf, I have children who can breed with Witches, Humans, and Elves... and possibly pass on their Demon magic."

Minias blinked, "In a few hundred years, we could be repopulated..."

Al smirked, "Personally, I've quite missed Demon tail myself."

"As have I..." he glanced at Al, "You really aren't as dense as you appear."

Al gave a small bow, "Why thank you." He glanced at the witch huddled in a little ball and tugged the chain, "So what do we do with this one?"

Minias rubbed his chin, "The plan so far?"

"Morgan and the Elf are on... rocky terms. Recently they've stopped hating each other, and I've made a deal..." he leaned in and whispered, "Well, I made a deal with the girl to carry Trenton Aloysius Kalamack's child in nine months..." and he whispered the rest to Minias. The other demon's eyes raised in surprise. He glanced at Al, "So soon?"

Al nodded, and continued whispering.

Minias nodded, "Yes, I can see the problem." Minias glanced at the girl. "Shame she isn't Morgan."

Al stopped and looked at Minias, an idea starting. "What was that?"

"Trenton Aloysius Kalamack seems to be taking to Rachel now, and it's Rachel we're waiting on, isn't it?"

Al looked at Maeve, "It would take a bit of smut, and I can't have this one running around with it."

"What are you thinking?"

"What if we transferred memories?"

Minias raised his brow, "It would have to be on a large scale. The smut would almost be as bad as a straight out love spell."

"A love spell would be simpler." Al sighed. "Perhaps by avoiding it, I have doomed myself to it." He glanced at Minias, "You're familiar knows how to cast them?"

Minias paused, "She could be taught. It wouldn't be far off from what she has learned... That amount of smut would kill her, I'm afraid. She's already been around for several hundred years."

Al paused, "I have a few mortals on the back burner. We can browse the catalog and you can pick one, I'll train it up a bit for you if you could do this."

"No, I'm afraid I have this one trained nicely. We can pick one out while you train it, but I'm not giving up Sofia for a new thing."

They both looked thoughtfully at the girl.

"A love spell would interfere with the other spell you put on the Elf, besides. A love spell would be counter intuitive." Minias countered.

"Yes, it would be a rather large gamble..."

"B-But, I get Trent for ten years! You said!"

Al pulled the chain so hard he nearly snapped her neck. Minias gave him a puzzled look.

"Tissue."

Minias nodded, it was a common term in the Demon world to find a mortal to wipe smut off onto and destroy.

"What about a slavery spell? It's not nearly as pretty, but even this one could pull it off." Minias posed.

Al glanced at Minias, "She couldn't even pull off a compulsion spell!"

"She's too stupid, so give her the full spell. Reword the deal so that if she screws this one up, the deal is off."

Al sighed, "Yes, if she can't even use a Slavery spell she's beyond help. Still, it causes quite a bit of smut."

"Less than a love spell, my familiar could do it and work long enough until the replacement is ready."

They both glanced at Maeve and winced, "Perhaps I should have her work a beautifying spell before hand."

Al gave a nod, "Yes, this one will need all the help she can get."

Al snapped his fingers and Maeve woke a bit, her eyes were wide and fearful again. "New deal, I give you a slavery spell for Trenton Aloysius Kalamack, you will carry his child in... seven months now?, and I throw in a disguise spell so no one knows you. In exchange you no longer get twenty years, I give you ten. If you don't marry Trenton Aloysius Kalamack in one year, or he pledges his love to another, I get you immediately. I also get you immediately if you get yourself thrown back in jail, or if you attempt suicide."

Minias raised a brow at Al, and Al made a motion that he'd talk with him later.

"And you don't kill me?"

"Like I said, not by these hands."

"His either!"

Minias raised his hands, "I won't touch you."

Maeve glanced from Al to Minias, "If I refuse?"

"I leave you here, or back in the cell... maybe I'll put you back in the cell tomorrow. You'd have a night in the Ever-After, but I'm sure our pets won't bite, much."

"Okay! Fine! Just, Just don't leave me here!"

Al smirked and snapped his fingers, a contract in his hands, "If you'll sign here, and initial the addendum."


	7. Chapter 7 The Difference

Familiar

Chapter Seven

The Difference

**Disclaimer:** Yeah... we've been over this.

**A/N:** Smut here! Get yer smut! Also have some WAFF on sale!

_What would happen if we kissed  
Would your tongue slip past my lips  
Would you run away, would you stay  
Or would I melt into you  
Mouth to mouth, lust to lust  
Spontaneously combust _

_~**Meredith Brooks**, What Would Happen If We Kissed_

* * *

It was a month later and Rachel felt awesome. She had bagged Trent's problem, and Maeve was being carted away to Alcatraz from what the paper trail said. Trent was still getting her emotions, but understanding about it. He said he could deal for it for the next year, as long as she didn't get a boyfriend. He was swearing off dating for a while, and she understood. She had talked to Al about the whole thing, and he told her Maeve was a prospective familiar and he couldn't hold a grudge against him trying to rebuild his fortune. Besides, she never said she cared about the Elf, so he was fair game. Rachel grudgingly agreed, but warned on further spells. Al had said any spells he wanted to put on Trent had already been placed and he had no further use of him. She felt pacified, and the moment she brought up the emotion spell he popped out again. Oh well...

Jenks had even laid off all the Trent badgering he had been doing and instead encouraged Rachel's down time (Like he ever stopped that one...). Mom was good, Demons were gone, Ivy and Glenn were hitting some stride and Ivy was much more pleasant to be around.

Life was awesome.

She heard a knock on the door and the pixie children rushed to announce, "Ceri's here!"

She smirked and felt bad all at once. When she opened the door, Ceri was still big and starting to look a bit frazzled.

"I'm not an aunt yet?" Rachel teased.

Ceri waddled past, "I'm beginning to wonder if it's terrified of Demons and refuses to come out."

Rachel snickered and rubbed Ceri's belly, "It's okay, stay all nice and warm and safe as long as you want." She met Ceri's baleful gaze with her chipper smile.

"And why are you so pleasant?" Ceri asked.

"Why shouldn't I be happy? Life is great! It's boring! You know how long I've waited for boring?"

Ceri gave a small smile, "Yes, I think boring is exactly what we all need right now. Although you may want to think about hitting the gym."

Rachel frowned and held her stomach, "I know, I'm getting a bit of a pouch." She smirked and held her chest, "But maybe it's not all bad! I went up to a B." she smirked, "Well, it fills out the B-cups now."

Ceri sat down and have a deep sigh, "I swear, if this child doesn't get out of me by the end of the week, Heaven help me!"

Rachel smirked, "I heard—yanno—helps hurry things along."

Ceri waved her away, "Tried." she realized what she said and blushed, "You never heard me say that."

Rachel mimed zipping her lips and walked in the kitchen, "I am having the damnedest craving for pizza. You want any? I have some left over pepperoni in here."

Ceri paused in thought, "No, I think I'm okay."

Rachel walked back in eating her pizza. "How's Trent doing?"

"Business, as usual." Ceri gave a sigh, "I asked Quen to try to get him out of his compound, but he refuses. After everything that happened, it's like he's shutting himself off."

Rachel pursed her lips, "We could go rollerskating?"

Ceri sighed.

"Maybe not... What activities are good for women who are preggo?"

"There was a movie Quen thought I would like to see. He said it was a horror movie about Demons." Ceri smiled, "He thought it would make me laugh."

Rachel snickered, "I think Trent has had enough Demons, even the stupid ones."

"There's one about a group of young men going across the United States in an old van. Perhaps he'd consider it?"

"Trent and stupid comedies? Nah, He'd be more in opera."

"An opera! What a magnificent idea!"

Rachel paled, "I hate operas..."

Ceri looked at Rachel with her doe-eyes, "But this is for Trenton!"

Rachel frowned, "More of a reason to say no?"

"Help me up so I can take you home and find something fitting, I'm calling Quen immediately!"

Rachel stood in the doorway, holding her pizza protectively, "If I keep you on the couch, can we skip the opera?"

* * *

Rachel fidgeted nervously. She felt self-conscious since she couldn't fit into Ceri's old clothes and had to borrow one of the maternity skirts Ceri first started out with. Usually, she'd feel like a queen and Trent should kiss her feet. But now she felt like a blimp. Ugh, maybe Ceri was right and she'd need to hit the gym soon.

Trent came in with Quen, who was helping Ceri navigate the seats in their private box. Trent looked at Ceri, "An opera was a wonderful idea."

Ceri gave him a haughty look, "Actually, it was Rachel who suggested it."

He raised a brow at Rachel, "Will you be playing games on your phone all night?"

Rachel stuck out her tongue at him. "Come and snuggle next to me!"

He gave Ceri a tired look and she gave him a pointed one back. He sighed and sat next to Rachel.

"Have you ever seen an opera?" Trent whispered as the lights dimmed and the curtains began to part.

Rachel shook her head, "Boooring."

Trent rolled his eyes, "Well, this is Madame Butterfly, a masterpiece. Try not to snore."

Rachel glared at him. She looked back to the scene and saw an officer and a Japanese man beginning to sing in Italian. "Huh, I didn't know there were American's in it. Why are they singing in Italian then?"

Trent whispered, "That's Pinkerton, a Navy Officer, he's marrying Butterfly."

Rachel nodded and whispered back, "Well that's nice of him. What are they doing now?"

Trent leaned closer, smelling the redwood scent coming off her skin, "He's telling the Japanese marriage broker that he owns the house for 999 years and that he has the option of getting out of the lease every year, and says his marriage is much the same. He's explaining he finds Butterfly mysterious and beautiful, but knows she will not be a real wife to him."

He could make the outline of a frown on her face, "Jerk!"

Trent smirked, "He is."

The opera went on that way all the way through. Trent was surprised as Rachel began to actually enjoy the opera and looked shocked and saddened when the little boy was brought out. He explained the child's name was Sorrow, and she will change it to Joy when Pinkerton comes back. He could feel the sadness rolling off Rachel. At the end of the play she had the let the tears run freely down her face, "Oh, that was beautiful..."

He helped her up and she stumbled into his arms. He smiled softly at her, smiling at her enchantment of the play and her clumsiness. Same old Rachel.

It was when the old yet familiar pang of desire shot through him he saw her in a different light. He opened his mouth to speak and closed it, as if questioning his next action. He wondered if he would taste the salt of those tears on her lips...

The lights rose and Rachel moved out of his reach slowly, "Thank you, for catching me."

He gave a nod of his head and held out his arm, "Heaven forbid you trip down the stairs to the car."

She rolled her eyes at his comment and took his arm without thinking. They went back to Trent's place for dinner where Maggie had prepared a large leg of lamb and though it was massive, it was elegantly prepared and easy for people to take portions off. Besides it were rolls with whipped honey, an assortment of vegetables, and several sauces. She nearly chocked when she saw how much everyone put on their plate.

Trent smirked at her, "Elves, remember?"

"Right, I'm in a whole room of 'em..." she muttered, grabbing a portion of what they had left behind in their destructive wake. No wonder Trent needed his own cook, the boy put food away like a team of adolescent boys! Quen seemed to match, and Ceri... well, that Elf was eating for two!

They chatted around the table pleasantly for a while, and soon they all began to relax and joke. Rachel was astounded; she had never seen Trent laugh so openly and for so long. His eyes lit up and his whole face was just amazing. She found his laughter infectious and soon began to compare this dinner like the pizza parties she had at home with all the pixies that usually descended into a food fight.  
Hmmm...

Quen was joking about Ceri's new waddle, which was adamantly denying. She had turned it into joking about how easily Quen freaked out about every little pain Ceri had. Tears were full in Trent's eyes as he laughed at their antics.

He never saw the spoonful of mashed potatoes arcing gracefully towards his cheek.

There was dead silence at the table before Quen and Ceri began their fits of laughter. Trent's eyes sparkled, "Is that how you wish to play, Witch?"

Rachel was laughing too hard at Trent's earlier shocked expression to have heard him. It was the spoonful of gravy he catapulted at her that went down her cleavage that gave her a cry of indignant outrage. She countered it with a handful of potatoes she threw at him.

Ceri joined it, laughing as she threw peas at Rachel and surprised when Quen threw a handful of sweet potato fries at her, also ending up down her shirt. Ceri gave a startled laugh and attacked Quen full force with the remains of the salad on the table.

Rachel was backing up into the media area with her hands up, "I give up Elf, put down the stuffing!"

Trent cradled the silver bowl that was half full of stuffing and smirked at her, "You never can finish what you start, can you?"

She let out a battle cry and charged Trent's stomach, plowing him down to the ground and the stuffing landing on both of them.

Rachel smiled at Trent, pinned beneath her, "Ha! I won the food fight!"

He gave her a mischievous look that was purely Elven and crammed the fist full of stuffing he had grabbed off the ground down her shirt. She squealed and rushed to get off him, but he grabbed her around the waist and kissed her. She kissed him back, giggling.

It was when he inadvertently slipped his tongue against her demon mark that she went frigid.

"Succurre mihi, Deus." Trent whispered against her lips. Their lips echoed a kiss full of sadness.

Rachel felt Trent's fists clench at her waist and she brushed some stuffing out of his wispy nearly white hair, "I guess I should go home."

Trent raised his eyes and looked at Rachel. His eyes were dazzling and something was hard in them now, "You _are_ home." his whispered fiercely. He got up and picked her up.

"Trent, what are you doing?!" she squeaked.

"Doing something I should have a long time ago." He carried her as easily as if she weighed nothing. Rachel was too stunned to say anything, her mind racing.

_We kissed. I don't know who kissed who, but we were kissing, then, then he said I was home. I... this isn't home. This is Trent's home. And now he's carrying me. Oh, wow, the look in his eyes when he said that... where are we going? He said I was home? Is this home now?_

Her thoughts were interrupted when he placed her unceremoniously on his bed. She always wondered what his room looked like, but it was hard to think because the moonlight was silhouetting his body and his wispy hair almost looked like a halo. When he took his shirt off she was paralyzed by the beauty of Trent looking that handsome over her. She opened her mouth and closed it. Then opened it again. What was he waiting for?

He almost seemed to read her thoughts, the confused emotions, anyway, "I'm not having you blame this on me." he said softly, "This will not be anyone's fault, anyone's mistake. This is you and me."

He was breathing hard and his brow was knit in stubbornness and worry, it reminded her of Trent as a child and she could only give a faint smile at the memory.

Trent frowned, "As a man, I can say that laughing at me right now isn't very helpful."

She snorted, "No, no..." Her smile softened, "It isn't... you reminded me of when you were a kid and you were worried about getting your way."

He frowned, and his shoulders sagged, "You hated me when we were kids."

"You hated me too."

He looked at her in surprise, "I picked on you as a kid."

"I know, and?"

"I thought you would have understood, you, Jasmine... I had crushes on both of you back then."

Her mouth took on an 'o' of surprise. He looked hurt and sighed, he turned and grabbed his shirt from the floor, "This was stupid, I don't know what I was thinking..." he paused at Rachel's hand on his when he went to pick up his shirt.

He glanced at her, her face was red, "I didn't say no."

Trent gave a small chuckle and touched her cheek, "So this is the one place you feel unsure of yourself? Where was the woman ripping my shirt off on the plane?"

She fidgeted, "I was mad."

He smirked, "You aren't now?"

"A little!" she said stubbornly, "I didn't come for... this!"

He crossed his arms, his naked arms flexed easily, "Why are you here?"

"You brought me here!"

"You haven't left?" He said pointedly.

She sat on the bed and sighed, "Right, we're going to have sex. Crap on toast, I'm going to have sex with Trent Kalamack..." she started to unbutton her shirt, like a woman walking to the firing squad.

He put his hands on hers and kissed them, and then touched his lips against hers. "This will not be a fault, a duty, destiny, or anything else we don't walk into with our eyes open Rachel."

She nodded, mostly just to touch her lips to his, "I understand."

He pulled back and looked at her, "Say it, Rachel."

She looked up at him earnestly, "I want to be with you Trent." she licked her lips nervously. "I just... I don't know what that means."

He nodded, "Baby steps."

She gave a small nod of her head before he put his hands on either side of her face and... he didn't kiss her so much as caress her lips with his. It startled her, that such tenderness came from him. She pushed him back suddenly, and he was beginning to look frustrated.

"Before we go one step further, what did you do to me on the plane?"

The angry look changed quickly into one with a smirk, "Oh, the Elf thing."

"Yes, the Elf thing."

He sat on the bed next to her and began to unbutton her blouse. He looked up at her, "Really Rachel, a breast enhancement charm?"

She blushed, "I've gained a little weight! Back to the question before I button my blouse back up!"

He grinned, "'Senti' is what's known as a focus word. I'm sure you've learned about them with all the ley-line magic you've been doing?"

She started to button her shirt.

"It means 'feel'. I've told you I'm an expert at manipulation, haven't I?"

She looked at the bed and back to him with an eyebrow raised.

"Fair enough. Well, it's not just people I can manipulate Rachel..."

"You can manipulate my body?"

"The spell is old, very Elven. It manipulates the nerves, makes them much more sensitive." he paused, "Remember when I said I didn't really need your vampire bites?"

She nodded.

"I can turn your entire body into an unclaimed vampire bite. Not the aura sharing part, but the sensation of it. It's not permanent; pretty much until I go to sleep and break my concentration." he paused, "That's another thing. An Elf will never be someone who goes 'all night'."

"What? Metabolism wears you out too quick?"

He reached out and caressed her cheek, "We get it right the first time; you won't be able to have a second because you'll be nearly comatose after you pass out from pleasure."

She swooned at the thought as he went in to the un-bitten side of her neck, "Oh, wow. Wait, didn't you say something else before the 'feel' thing?"

"Lover's gibberish." he murmured into her ear. She was about to question it when he sucked sharply and the world gained a nice little halo of pleasure to it. "Will you stop talking now?" he said softly, and then licked the spot he had sucked.

She nodded mutely, her hands moving into his hair as she moaned.

"Good girl." he whispered back. He leaned back and grabbed the sides of her shirt and ripped it open.

"Hey, that was Ceri's!"

He gave her a pointed look.

"Right, shutting up."

He did the same to her bra with a small growl. Rachel thought she heard the metal moan under his hands. God knew _she_ was! He tossed the bra to the room at large and she was started to get pissed, how dare he ruin her clothes? Other guys never ruined her clothes! She tried to take his belt off, and it kept getting stuck in the loops until he pulled it out and threw it. She tried to rip his pants off, but the expensive engineering that evidently went into them frustrated her, "I want to destroy your clothes." she whispered against his hair.

"I have a whole closet full, feel free in the morning." he pushed her back on the bed and began to kiss down her neck at a leisurely pace.

Rachel was contented with the answer, and ran her fingers up his arm. She was admiring how flat-out amazing he looked and finally instead of wanted or wondering what it would be like to touch Trent, she could. The feeling was freeing, almost making her a touch possessive. He reached her collar bone and swirled his tongue at the hollow there, smiling against her skin she she arched her back, showing him her budding breasts. He leaned back, giving them a contemplating look.

Rachel's eyes fluttered open, "What are you doing?"

"Deciding how to attack them."

"Well, do it!"

He raised an eye at her, "I'm savoring the moment."

"Savor later!"

He gave an impatient sigh, "I'm _trying_ to be romantic."

"Who asked you to be?"

He gave an aggravated sigh and gently bit between her breasts, causing her to gasp and arch again. He put a hand against her knee and used the other for support as he tightened his grip on her leg before tracing his way to her left breast and tracing his way up her hip to her other breast with his finger tips. He pulled the tight bud into his mouth and lightly pinched the other with the same pressure.

Rachel's hands began to curl in the sheets, as if trying to push her body closer to Trent. He released her nipple, blowing on it and making Rachel moan at the sudden contrasting temperatures. He moved to the other breast and sucked it while the evening breeze kept the other firm and sensitive.

"I need..."

He knew, and had purposefully neglected that important area. His mouth went lower, his hands held her hips firmly in place as he kissed down her belly, giving light nips at the unyielding flesh there. His hands grazed lower until they held her thighs and Rachel opened like a flower to him.

She cried out when Trent's breath came warm against her. She was nearly coming out of her skin and waiting to feel the length of him against her. She was wondering if he was wearing underwear yet, if he was going commando at the opera, or was already in his birthday suit? She didn't know because he was keeping that part carefully away from her.

He kissed and sucked on her thigh and she dug her fingers into Trent's hair and then remembered... she forced her hands to relax and caressed his ears. His breath went in quickly and he stayed still, his breath warm against those sensitive parts. He gave a shuddering growl and she heard silk ripping apart and saw what used to be sage green boxers tossed among the clothing.

A little voice in her head happily rejoiced in Trent's new-found naked state. He moaned, and raised his head, "Let me finish."

"But, I want--"

"You'll get your chance." he said, he went back and kissed from the inside of her knee back to the spot that was so close, and yet so far. His hand caressed her mound and she arched against him, nearly begging. He slipped his finger against her and she nearly came unglued. It slid lower and felt the wetness there, and she could hear the smirk in his voice, "I think you're just about there..."

She touched his ears again and he went still. She pulled herself up until his head rested in her lap and she was able to get a good look at him.

If she was ready, he was nearly there! The head of him nearly lay on his stomach at the angle gravity had pulled it. He wasn't overly large, or wide, but it was still a bit more than what she was used to! She had never thought of that part as being elegant, but there went Trent, throwing her ideas of masculine beauty to the winds! He was tight and ready and it bobbed slightly as he turned and quickly, reached up and was kissing her for all he was worth until she lay back against the bed and Trent's weight was pinning her there. She could feel him against her hip and while she mewled deliciously against his mouth, she shifted herself so he lay flush against her cleft.

He turned his head and whispered against her ear, "Are you ready?"

She bucked against him, "Please..!"

"Senti." he whispered against her ear.

Rachel wasn't prepared for the overwhelming shock of it, and nearly came from the utterance of those words alone! It was as if every part that Trent had touched, kissed, sucked, and nibbled were still being manipulated by his clever mouth! While he lay against her like a red hot poker.

"Easy," he whispered, he hadn't expected the bond they shared to backlash against him and it was as if his body was thrumming with pleasure. He nudged Rachel's legs as she panted and squirmed and was rewarded with them opening further.

He pushed with tip of himself against her opening and watched her, frantic with need, and frantic for him.

"Please, Trent!" she moaned. Lights were going off in the distance of her eyes and she knew if this lasted much longer she'd die of pleasure. She would die happily, in Trent's arms. The plane had been so quick, such a strong rush she hadn't known what was happening, but this was a torture of pleasure that she would gladly beg for! She had never known!

Everything jumped a gear when he barely penetrated her. She knew he was gritting his teeth to stay in control, but, by everything that was holy, how could her body take all this? She could hear him pant softly that he was almost there and she began to cry as he slid himself fully in her.

"Oh God, Trent! I never knew..."

She felt him kiss her tears away, and then he pulled out, and she screamed her pleasure when he went back in, but the climax never stopped, it just continued to grow and push everything else out.

She locked her ankles behind Trent's back, her nails dug into his back and she cried out in pleasure as his momentum built. Would she survive this? How could anyone survive this?!

It was like a bomb went off, everything went white and eerily quiet as her body touched something she never thought possible. Trent's dull shout, she knew was probably deafening, barely reached her.

Then, it all faded quickly, and she was released into a welcoming darkness.

* * *

She woke up to the sound of Trent's strangely soothing snores and basked in the afterglow.

_Wow_, was all her mind could comprehend.

The next thought was, how the hell did Elves ever even come close to being an endangered race?

She felt Trent shift beside her and she snuggled into his chest. Wondering how long Elf sex afterglow lasted. It was dark when they had finished, and now it was midday. Afterglow like that had to be a record.

She heard Trent yawn, running his fingers up her bare back, "Sleep well?" he asked softly.

"Like a baby."

"More like a dump-truck." he muttered.

Her ire tried to raise, but the afterglow beat it into a pulp, "You snore too." was about all she could counter.

He snorted, "Do not."

She smiled into his chest, "Mmm." non-committal, but still had that condescending way of going, 'Whatever you say.'

He stretched and Rachel felt all his muscles straining as the blood rushed into them, "What do you normally have for breakfast?"

"I miss Maggie's waffles." she murmured.

He reached blindly for the cordless phone near his bed. Rachel saw this and her fingers were a few scant inches closer and she grabbed it, looking at him mischievously.

He smirked and began to tickle her ribs. Her laughter was infectious and soon Trent was laughing in-spite of himself and nearly forgot about the phone until his stomach growled. He snatched it up and dialed the kitchen's extension.

Rachel tried to pull away to the shower but without breaking his voice as he put in their breakfast order, he grabbed the sheet and pulled her back into bed, and firmly locked her waist in the crook of his arm. He hung up the phone and pulled Rachel against him until she settled back against him. One arm held her, the other tracing her arm and down her chest, making lazy circles on her breast, "For the record, and not trying to further any gains... I was impressed by your performance last night."

She leaned up and kissed him, lingering there a moment, "That _was_ pretty amazing."

He went back to studying the curve of her neck, and the even coloring of her skin, "I wasn't prepared for the bond kicking in... it was a pleasant experience."

She kissed his shoulder, "I'm glad you had fun."

"We must do this again sometime, what are you doing this evening?"

She raised a brow, "Why, Mr. Kalamack, are we going to make this a regular thing?"

He smirked at her, "Unless it cuts into you're busy schedule?"

"Does this mean we're dating?"

He looked up at the ceiling and thought for a moment, "Probably."

"You aren't using me for anything?"

"Just sex."

She snorted back her laughter, "That's fine, I think I could use you for the same." she stretched, her body pale in the morning light and Trent watched the way her skin became nearly translucent, showing the dark veins beneath it's surface.

A nagging feeling began to develop, he had seen that in the not-so-distant past... In the lab...

Rachel caught his gaze, studying her outside of bedroom parameters, "What is it?"

He placed a finger to her lips and studied her body. He frowned and put his analytical mind to the puzzle and studied her the way a doctor would. He touched her head, it felt fine. Her eyes were fine, lips were swollen, and he gave a ghost of a smile as his mind kept going lower.

"Trent, what is it?"

"Something isn't right..." He looked at her breasts. There was something there too, nagging him. They were fuller than the time on the plane, her stomach not nearly as flat and her hips were slightly rounder. She was gaining weight, it made sense there hadn't been much to do as of late and everyone was taking a bit of a break. His hand touched her stomach lightly, then added pressure. It didn't feel like the normal spare tire some women carried. It felt harder, almost as if...

He paled as the figured began to match, "Rachel, have you been with anyone else in the last few months?"

She frowned, "I was with Pierce two months ago, just before we broke up. Two weeks before we broke up I think. The whole 'family' thing... Why?"

Trent's face was one of someone who's brain was moving far too fast, "Did you use protection?"

"Of course I did, I can't get pregnant! I'd have Demons all over me!"

"When was the last time you had your period?"

She blinked and put a hand over her mouth to stop from laughing, "You think I'm pregnant?" her face froze, and she looked a bit upset, "You think I'm fat because I'm pregnant?"

He gave an impatient sigh, "Rachel, not now. When was the last time you had your period?"

She shrugged, "I never have a regular period. I'm usually too active. Maybe a month or two ago? I never keep track unless I'm sleeping with a witch."

He rubbed his face in thought, "You're right though, absolutely right." He tossed his legs over the bed, "But just to be sure..." he reached for the phone that had fallen on the floor in their playful scuffle, "Quen, bring the HCG kit."

Rachel pulled the sheet against her, "Trent what's going on?"

"I just need to be sure." He said softly as he set the phone on the nightstand.

"You think I'm pregnant?"

"You haven't had a period in two months, you're gaining weight, your veins are starting to fill with a higher blood concentration. Have you been having nausea?"

"No! I've been fine!"

"Cravings?"

"Not that I'm aware of!"

His lips pursed, "Not all women have all the signs... even then, it could be Pierce's..."

Rachel put a hand on her hips, "I'm not pregnant!"

"Let me rule it out, please?"

She blew out a errant curl, "Fine, do you have a pregnancy test charm?"

He frowned, "You have too much magic, I don't trust them."

Her eyes widened in realization, "Oh no, you can't be serious!"

"It's a harmless test, I just prick your finger--"

"No!"

"Rachel, it can tell me if you are, and even an idea how far you are!"

"I'm not pregnant!"

"Please, Rachel." his eyes were begging her, and she set her lips to a thin line.

"One test. Just to prove how stupid you are."

He set his jaw and kissed her cheek impetuously right as someone knocked on the door. "It's Quen." he said softly.

"You sure?"

"Maggie takes her time." he said idly, grabbing a robe out of the closet and giving Rachel one last flash before he was semi-dressed. He opened the door, murmured something and shut it. He returned with a laptop and a few beakers filled with a harmless looking blue liquid.

He sat next to her and pulled a finger prick from his nightstand and held out his hand. Rachel gave it a squeeze before turning it over palm up. "This is ridiculous. Ow!"

He squeezed a few drops into a beaker with some of the blue liquid and swished it around as he used his one free hand to turn on and begin typing in the computer. He took a probe out of a side compartment and placed it in the liquid. He held his breath.

"46,584 million international units of HcG..."

Rachel's breath caught, "What does it mean Trent?"

He shut the case of the laptop and looked at Rachel with a face that was blank, it was as if his mind was a million miles from his body.

Rachel grabbed Trent's forearm, "What does that mean?"

He turned to face her, his face still unreadable and far away, "You're pregnant Rachel, at least six weeks... The trip back from Napa... maybe even Pierce, if the sterilization potion you last took was faulty... But I'm an Elf, there's no way... Not with a witch..."

Rachel's grip would have been painful, if Trent was aware of it. "Pregnant? No, there's... that can't be possible!"

Trent shot up, "I have an ultra sound in the lab downstairs. I can tell you exactly how far you are and that should determine..." he trailed off, and he begun to pace.

"I have no clothes." Rachel said woodenly.

He went to his closet and grabbed a shirt and threw it at the bed, "I think the skirt is still okay."

Rachel balled up the fabric of the shirt, barely registering that it was there. Finally, she looked down at it. She took it out of it's ball and grabbed either arm and tore it down the middle.

Trent didn't say a word, and took another shirt out and handed it to her. He watched the tears fall down her cheeks silently. She took the new shirt and ripped it in half as well and gave a muffled sob. She tore at it again and again, her sobbing getting louder until the shirt was in pieces and she was crying her eyes out, giving great baleful sobs. Trent put his arm around her shoulder and she buried her face in the silk of his robe and cried as Trent put his arms around her and whispered soothingly under his breath and rocked her gently.

* * *

He had told Quen he wanted the compound evacuated internally for the rest of the day and stationed guards at the outsides of all the doors. Quen had asked if Rachel was alright, and Trent could only say then that he didn't know.

They stood in silence as the private elevator went down the floors to the basement lab. Rachel was wrapped in one of his shirts, her eyes red and puffy. His own felt hollow even though he hadn't shed a tear.

The door opened, and he moved down the hallway, until he found the door he wanted and pressed his palm to the keypad, and it opened immediately. He ushered Rachel into a room painted Mauve with a raised and slightly inclined bed next to the ultra sound. He helped Rachel up without a word and took out the gel.

"What will you be looking for?"

Trent swallowed dryly, "A pregnancy at 9 weeks will look something like a bean with arms and legs, it will be Peirce's then. If it looked like a small circle attached to a larger one, it will be at six or seven weeks."

"And it would be yours."

He pulled up Rachel's shirt to expose her stomach, "Elves can't have babies with Witches, it's been tried, it doesn't work. The genetics just don't work." He paused, "It's going to be cold."

She nodded, but still squirmed when the cold gel hit her abdomen. Trent pulled out the wand and turned on the monitor. He did a slow methodical search until he found the spot. He sat back in his chair and nearly dropped the wand. The fetuses were too small to be Pierce's...

He heard Rachel's quick intake of breath, "The little dot there, it's fluttering... is that...?"

Trent nodded softly, "It's heart."

"I'm..."

Trent dropped the wand and picked it back up quickly out of reflex and moved it back to the spot. He frowned, and readjusted it.

Rachel's eyes widened, "No way!"

This time he did drop the wand, "That can't be possible!"

"Did I see what I thought I saw?"

Trent stood up and began pacing, "For the love of God, it's not possible!"

"I'm not supposed to be possible either, and I'm here," A note of hysteria was in her voice, "Did I see it right? Did I see that?"

Trent nodded mutely, and rewound the video footage and paused it just before the screen went black. Rachel grasped for Trent's hand and he tightened it around it hers as they stared at the screen with wide eyes at the two little spots on the screen that fluttered ever-so-slightly.

Trent's hand was rubbing his jaw, his eyes seemed impossibly wide and glued to the monitor, "Yes, Rachel... We're going to have twins..."

* * *

* 'Succurre mihi, Deus' – God save me (At least, I'm pretty sure that's what it means...)

**A/N:** I did dice rolls, certain things cannot be planned. So I was just as shocked as Rachel and Trent when it came up with twins! I was a little shocked at what else the dice told me to do... but that's genetics for ya; a crap shoot. ;)


	8. Chapter 8 Lost Again

Familiar

Chapter 8

Lost Again

* * *

_Do you eat, sleep, do you breathe me anymore?  
Do you sleep, do you keep me anymore?  
You kick my foot under the table,  
I kick you back;  
I can't say I'm able to  
Stand for you or  
Fall for you ever again.  
Wish for a perfect setting?  
Wishing that I am letting you  
Take me where you want me  
All over again?  
You can't give yourself absolutely to someone else.  
_

_~**Lisa Loeb**, Do You Sleep_

* * *

The two centered in the media room off the kitchen. Rachel was leaning back and idly stroking her stomach while Trent paced the media room.

"Ivy and Jenks are going to kill me..." Rachel said staring off into space.

"The genetics just aren't there! The alleles just can't work that way!"

"...Jenks was just starting to be okay with us being friends..."

"...Let's say magic is involved. Hypothetically. Let's pass all the 'It can't happen' talk. Even though _it can't happen_..."

"... Ivy would kill me twice. My mother? _Oh God_..."

"... can't be a father! I couldn't even get used to the idea of being married with Ellasbeth! I'd make a horrible father..."

"... wonder if twins are on Taka—Donald's side of the family... I wish I would have talked to him more..."

Trent looked up sharply, "Their grandfather is Takata?"

Rachel nodded.

Trent paused for a moment before he just shrugged.

"I can't go back home..."

"... Hippie for an in-law..."

"... I don't want Ivy to hate me..."

"... if I had just listened to Jonathan..."

"... Demons are going to be after them, every moment of every day..."

It was that comment that shook Trent from his train of thought. He looked at Rachel with his eyes suddenly becoming that much deeper and haunted, "I did that, didn't I?"

Rachel blinked and looked at him, "Did what?"

Trent ran his fingers through his hair, "I sentenced our children to be tormented by demons for the rest of their life, didn't I? Just because I didn't want a mark." He glanced at the stereo system across the room and his eyes narrowed. He grabbed one of the components and threw it off the shelf where it broke into a dozen pieces. He looked at Rachel breathing hard, "I didn't want a mark so I sentenced our children to die, because I was selfish! Because I couldn't be bothered in my little black and white world!"

Rachel stood up, a little fearful of him in that moment.

Trent could sense the change and the energy drained out of him, "No, don't be scared. I wouldn't..."

"You said 'our children'..." she hesitated, then put a hand on his cheek, "You don't think I should... not be pregnant?"

Trent held her hand on his face, but looked down, a frown on his face, "No. Any children we have will be hunted, we've brought too much ire from the Demons to ever have a chance alone." he looked up at her, "Together, it's the best shot we have. This could be a good thing."

Rachel's eyes watered and she looked up at Trent, "I don't love you."

"I know." he said softly, taking a deep breath, "We were never able to get that far... But we can be friends, and we can get through this together, and if the fates allow, we may have time for love later. It won't stop me from asking you to marry me though."

Rachel's eyes widened, "Y-You're proposing to me?"

He frowned, "Isn't that what's supposed to happen?"

Rachel frowned and pulled away, "I don't want someone to marry me because it's their duty. I want them, to marry me because they love me."

A ghost of a smile raised on Trent's face, "I understand that."

Rachel crossed her arms and looked at him evenly, "Besides, what kind of pre-nup were you thinking?"

He shrugged, "No pre-nup. You'd get half if we divorced, I would assume if I was honorable in the marriage, you would be honorable if a divorce were to happen."

She snorted, "You'd want partial custody?"

"I wouldn't take them from you, and I wouldn't let you take them from me."

Rachel sat down heavily, "Oh, god, I'm pregnant."

Trent sat next to her, "With twins."

She tittered nervously, "You're going to be a daddy."

He winced at that, and came back with; "You get to breastfeed... Hopefully they won't starve."

She punched his shoulder. He put his arms around her and she leaned into his warmth.

"You're coming with me to tell Ivy and Jenks."

Trent winced, "I'm bringing my bodyguards."

"They won't help against Ivy, and probably not Jenks either."

Trent smirked, "I found a preventative salve in an old Elven spell-book for pixie dust."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Stupid Elves and Pixies."

"You want me to get pix'd?"

"No! Well, maybe..."

He rested his chin on top of her head, "I can't believe you want the father of your children to suffer."

"Ugh, I can't believe I had sex with Trent Kalamack! What was I thinking?"

"The first time, or the second?"

"Shut-up!"

He kissed the top of her head and stood up, he extended his arm down to her to help her up, "So, we're decided then; we have the twins and hope like hell Demons leave us alone?"

"Or we're prepared for it?"

He gave her a shy smile, "I didn't plan on fatherhood... It reminds me a lot of this dream I've been having..."

Rachel walked with Trent as they moved towards the front door, "Oh, and what's that?"

He glanced at her, "The day you broke up with Pierce I had a disturbing dream that we were together, raising a family... I was so happy."

She snorted, "That's disturbing?"

"If someone told you that two months ago, would you be happy about it?"

"Point."

He opened the door for her towards to main foyer, "There was a woman in the dream too, shadows mainly." he frowned, "She kept pulling at me and I told you I didn't love her."

She opened the front door, "Huh, that's weird. Like I'd care who you fell in love with?"

A woman stood at the front door who was tall, lithe, with long blond hair flowing half-way down her back. Her full lips gave a smirk in Trent's direction, "Trent Kalamack falling in love with someone?" her voice was rich and throaty, "You can't fall in love with someone when you promised you would always be with me!" her voice laughed in mock outrage, "Silly boy! Where are your manners? Introduce me as your new fiancée to this girl immediately."

Trent ran his fingers through his hair and looked at Rachel, "I'm sorry Ms. Morgan, have you met my fiancée?"

Rachel took a hard step back, "Fiancée? What are you talking about?" Rachel glared at the woman, "Are you a demon or something because I'm getting really tired of people putting spells on him!"

The woman stuck out her hand, her slim fingers felt cold, "Riley Mabel, soon-to-be Riley Kalamack. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She grabbed Trent's shoulders, something in her stomach dropped unexpectedly, "Trent? Are you in there?"

Trent frowned and brushed Rachel's hands off his shoulders, "Excuse me, Ms. Morgan, but you can leave now, I'll send Quen to give you a ride home."

Rachel's hands went to her stomach, "Trent, don't you remember?"

Riley smirked at Rachel, "Remember that he ran a pregnancy test and it was your little Witch boy-toy's?" Riley ran her finger down Trent's arm, "You can't possibly think it's Trent's? His kind and witches can't have children." she gave a little wink. "Quen should be down soon, I can send whatever's left of yours to your house, but you need to leave."

Trent put his hand on Riley's and walked in the house without so much of a glance back at Rachel.

She was left on the doorstep and it felt like she was right back where she was all those years ago. She remembered the first time she broke into Trent's office and how cold and professional he was. It was that same feeling, as if the world had opened up and swallowed, not only today, yesterday, and the last few months, but the last few _years_.

Rachel touched her stomach absently and narrowed her eyes at the sound of laughter coming from the house. She turned around and marched past the gate and flagged down a taxi. She could hear Quen yelling after her, but shut her car door anyway.

* * *

When she got out of the taxi she noticed Ceri talking to Ivy, Jenks flitting about. She was still pretty big, but her eyes were worried. She glanced and saw Rachel, the relief evident with the lowering of her tight shoulders. Rachel walked to the door, each step felt like her feet were in lead.

Ceri beamed a smile at Rachel, a hug was just too difficult to manage, "Quen called me, I've been worried sick! Are you alright? Did your blood disease flare up? Quen isn't as smart as Trent when it comes to those medical matters, he tried his best though..."

Rachel shook her head, "It was nothing like that... I need to talk to Al before I can tell anyone what's going on."

Jenks let out a chirp, "We've been worried sick, and you say you can't talk about it?"

Ivy wisely stayed quiet, watching everything intently, her nose flaring just a bit as she inhaled Trent's scent, and probably the smell of sex. "We'll talk later." was all she said, though Rachel could see the stone in her eyes.

Rachel gave Ivy a weak smile, "Thank you." she glanced at Ceri and sighed. She needed Ceri, but... She touched her stomach, this was going to be hard...

"Can I talk to Al at your place?"

"Certainly. I have a mirror you may use in my room. Rachel, is everything all right?"

"I'll explain later." She helped Ceri down the steps and couldn't help but notice how large her stomach was. She swallowed hard. She was going to get bigger than that with twins...

They walked across the street and Jih stopped in front of Ceri, "Is Ms. Morgan okay?"

Ceri smiled, "Yes dear, but we will need some privacy, if you and your bucks could visit your father for a while?"

Jih hovered indecisively, "My dad doesn't like them..."

Ceri smiled, "All the more reason, what better test of courage?"

Jih thought about it for a moment, "Maybe you're right..." she gave out a shrill whistle and four or five bright fluttering pixies followed Jih across the street.

Rachel squeezed Ceri's arm, "Thank you..."

"It's not a problem, though Sir Keasley can keep a secret." she said solemnly.

Rachel licked her lips, "Okay, I can deal with that."

They walked into the living room and Ceri told Rachel where the mirror was as she sat down on one of the recliners. Rachel set the mirror down and looked at Ceri, "I need to tell you before this starts..." She looked down, embarrassed.

Ceri frowned, "Tell me what Rachel? You don't have to worry about my reactions to whatever it is. I know you are honorable and wouldn't hurt anyone without proper cause. You cannot scare me away with any declaration."

Rachel shook her head, "That's not what I'm worried about." she took a deep breath, "Ceri... Trentknockedmeupwithtwins."

Ceri blinked a moment, sorting the sentence out. A beautiful smile lit her face and she squealed happily, "Oh, Rachel! How wonderful! I'm so happy for you but why..." she paused, "How?" she frowned, "This doesn't make any sense..."

Rachel had stopped wincing and felt a little better after confusion cut short Ceri's happy outburst, "Tell me about it. It was strange though, I think he has another spell on him."

"But you told Algaliarept that he could no longer bespell Trenton?"

"I did!"

Ceri's brow furrowed, "How would you know Trenton has a spell on him?"

Rachel blushed, "When we found out, after the shock wore off, we were talking." She covered her face in her hands, "He asked me to marry him." she said in a muffled voice.

Ceri's laughter bubbled, "Why in God's creation is that so horrible?"

Rachel looked up, "He was doing it to be honorable. I turned him down because we don't love each other." she sighed heavily, "We wanted to try, though. We went downstairs to tell everyone and when he opened the door there was a woman standing out there. She could have been related to Ellasbeth as similar as they looked! Her name is Riley, and she told Trent to introduce her as his fiancée and he did. He gave me the cold shoulder and walked back in his house with her."

"Trenton doesn't have a fiancée." Ceri said evenly.

"We both know that."

"You're Trenton's family now, he wouldn't treat you like this." Ceri paused, trying to think of a way to put it delicately, "Does he want a family?"

"I thought the same thing, and I asked him before Riley showed up and he said that any kids of ours would be Demon fodder anyway since we pissed them all off so much, and we'd have a better chance together anyway." Rachel frowned, "He was starting to warm up to the idea quickly."

Ceri nodded, "The contract he had with Ellasbeth was almost strictly for children. Once she gave him two children, she could go back to Seattle with a very large dowry. She agreed to it, if only because with the money and ties she'd have with Trenton, it would boost her prestige enormously. He wanted children, but the contract was for ten years, when he thought he'd be ready for them."

Rachel snorted, "I never wanted kids." she poked her stomach, "And I got two."

"Tell me exactly what happened, word for word."

Rachel did her best to tell Ceri what happened, and didn't like Ceri's eyes narrowing in a frown. Ceri knew something.

"You're right, it's a spell. A very rare and vicious one; a Slavery spell. Technically, Al didn't cast the spell, it was probably done by a familiar who took the smut and kindled by this Riley girl the moment she spoke Trenton's name."

Well, this was better than talking to Al, who'd only go in circles and claim it wasn't his fault.

"So, how do we get rid of it?"

Ceri licked her lips nervously, "There is only one magic that is more powerful than that. Cities have lived and died by it, religions have centered around it, Humans nearly overpopulated the planet because of it..."

Rachel's stomach tensed, she didn't like the sound of this, "Just tell me Ceri!"

"Rachel, the only way to break this spell is if you and Trent fall in love with each other."

* * *

Rachel marched home. She was pregnant by Trent, and she had to fall in love with the scum sucker in order for him to be the father of her kids. Crap on toast! And not 'New and improved!' Trent Kalamack who actually had a heart and could do normal things like laugh and smile. No, she had to get the old Trent who had a stick up his butt to fall in love with her! And he had a fiancée, supposedly!

And what was worse? She had to do it while she was pregnant with his friggin' kids! Oh, and did she mention she had to fall in love with the tight-ass too? That was the icing on the crap-cake!

Ivy was waiting on the porch, "I gave them some honey to keep them occupied while we talk."

Rachel's stomach turned, she had stopped mid anger-march at the comment and completely forgot why she was mad.

Ivy breezed down the stairs to Rachel, completely disregarding Rachel's personal space, "Even without you wearing his shirt, I can smell him on you, I can smell the sex, the anger, the confusion, and that you're terrified. I want to kill him for that."

"For which part?" Rachel asked in a small voice.

"All of it."

Rachel bit her lip, "I love you Ivy, but..."

"But?"

"But I just don't swing that way."

Ivy's eyes dilated slightly, "That's why I'm seeing Glenn, I thought... I thought I could handle not being with you. But ever since you fell for that _Elf_..." Her fingers traced up Rachel's cheek, she frowned, and Rachel was struck how beautiful she looked. "I find myself wanting to keep you to myself more and more, I need to keep you safe. I need to keep you from him."

Rachel let her touch her face, "What about Pierce? Why weren't you like that with him?"

"I was worried, and I used Glenn for that. But I always wanted you. I want you to be more than anything Kalamack could offer. And now he's hurt you."

Rachel's sharp bark of laughter made Ivy flinch, and her hand pulled back, "I'm sorry! I just... it's so complicated Ivy!"

Ivy's eyes lowered, "Then tell me Rachel, if we aren't lovers, we're far past best friends. But even a best friend would know what's going on."

Rachel nodded, "You're right. I just... I just don't know how to say it." She frowned and looked at Ivy, "You're right, he hurt me. But I don't think it's his fault. Ceri and I figured out that he's under a Slavery Spell." she snorted, "Trent and I have to fall in love to break it."

Ivy hissed, her eyes wide, "You don't _love_ him, do you?"

Rachel snorted her sad laughter, "No, but we wanted to try."

Ivy's eyes narrowed again, "He's a murderer Rachel, a drug-dealing murder and you want to love _that_?"

"Kisten killed people! You've killed people!"

"That's completely different!"

"Kisten didn't have to put a full load of C4 on that boat, or even a working bomb, and he did! You've killed people in the heat of battle when it wasn't necessary! We try to keep our hands clean but someone always suffers for it, don't they?"

Ivy growled, "Kisten didn't kill anyone! Saladin did by locking them on the boat!"

"Why couldn't he use a smaller amount just to blow a hole and sink it? Why did he have to blow it to smithereens?! He didn't know better Ivy, and neither did Trent!"

"And you're forgiving the drug dealing?"

"How many times have we used Brimstone? He could have saved our lives if he didn't regulate it!"

"And you think that gives you permission to fall in love with that arrogant SOB?"

"Who's permission do I need Ivy, yours?"

Ivy's irises doubled in size, "You never even asked me!"

"I'm pregnant Ivy!" Rachel covered her mouth quickly and looked apologetically to Ivy. Ivy had jumped back to the stairway and looked at her, stunned.

"Twins, they're Trent's." she said softly. "I'm not sure how... Trent was babbling about magic before the spell hit him."

Ivy stood motionless in the doorway.

"I have to break the spell Ivy, if not for him then," she held her stomach, "for them."

"Pregnant?" Ivy whispered.

Rachel licked her lips, "I love you." and hoped it would bring Ivy back.

Ivy grabbed onto the banister for support, the wood creaking under her grip, "By Trent Kalamack?"

Rachel nodded.

Ivy stiffened, "He can Turn himself. We can raise the babies ourselves. He deserves his Slavery Spell. We'll re-sanctify the church until it's holier than the Vatican! I can borrow money from my mother or Rynn, we'll make sure the babies are under his protection as well. We can make sure they grow up safe and warm and loved."

"We can't do that Ivy..."

Ivy's head shot up, "Of course we can! We love each other, we can be their parents! They won't want for anything."

"But they'll want their father..."

Ivy snorted, "We'll tell them he died."

"Ivy!"

"Worse secrets have been kept here." she said darkly.

Rachel took a few steps towards the stairs, "I need your help Ivy."

Ivy stiffened again, "Help you fall in love with Trent? I want you for myself Rachel."

Rachel's shoulders slumped defeated, "If you can't help me fall in love with Trent, don't stop me from trying then."

"You want me to stop trying to find a blood balance between us?"

"I want to live here with you Ivy, but I need to protect the babies."

Ivy's eyes watered as the realization dawned on her that Rachel would never love her as she wanted Rachel to love her, "If I can't make you mine, if I can't help you with Trent, will you let me love them?"

Rachel's eyes teared up as she smiled, a thought dawning on her, "Would you like to be their Godmother?"

Ivy smiled, snorting back some laughter, "A living vamp as a Godmother?"

Rachel snickered through her tears, "I know it sounds silly--"

"I will."

* * *

Rachel walked in the house and saw the pixies lazily thrumming around the kitchen. Their normally active behavior was slowed down to nearly a crawl while they giggled and laughed as they played in the honey. A small bear was sitting on the counter.

Jenks buzzed up to Ivy, "Kids will eat anything at that age. I wouldn't touch the stuff. Do you know what that goes through? The amount of processing and sterilization? Takes all the flavor out and leaves an empty shell..."

"Kinda like cheap vodka." Ivy murmured.

Jenks buzzed to Rachel and sat on her shoulder, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Ivy stiffened, "I'll leave you two alone." she said softly before leaving the room without a footfall.

Rachel smiled softly at Jenks, "I love you too, yanno."

He smiled up at her, "Don't tell me you've been dipping in the honey too?"

She smirked and walked to the empty living room, "You're a good friend, a good person--"

"Tink's dildo Rache! What are you buttering me up for?"

Rachel sat down, and Jenks rearranged himself. After her talks with Ceri and Ivy, this didn't seem as nearly a big deal as it should be. Or maybe she was just tired, she felt like a nap was in order.

"Jenks, I'm pregnant."

Jenks shot up in a wave of blue light and hit his head on the ceiling, "Oww! Rachel Mariana Morgan!, you better be joking!"

Rachel held her hand out, a tired smile flitting across her face, "They're Trent's too, by the way."

"I'mgonnakillthatelfslowly... --"

"Jenks!"

""I knew he'd hurt you! I knew it! But I—I told Ceri she shouldn't let you go! I told her and she said I needed to cut strings and I thought 'Hey, she's a grown woman! Why not?' and now you come back and--"

"--Jenks!--"

"--I'm gonna be a Grand Sire... Wait, how am I going to be a Grand Sire? He's an Elf, you're a witch!"

Rachel yawned, "We're trying to figure that one out. But Trent's under a spell... we have to fall in love to break it."

The pixie frowned, "Why?"

"You and Ivy!" Rachel muttered, closing in on a sofa pillow.

"Why not? We can raise a kid; you, me, and Ivy. It'll turn out..." He winced, "Well..."

"Twins Jenks, I'm having twins."

Jenks shot up again, "I'm an old pixie Rache, I can't handle surprises like this! Twins, are you sure?"

Rachel nodded, "I saw them on the ultrasound..." she buried her face in the pillow.

Jenks gave a defeated little sigh. Ivy came in with a blanket and placed it over on Rachel. She looked at the pixie sadly. "We've lost her Jenks." she murmured. Rachel's snores started to come in.

Jenks drooped, "No, we haven't lost her... It's just... She's too good for Kalamack!"

Ivy gave a sad laugh. Jenks fluttered on her shoulder, "It'll be okay Ivy, this could work out."

The living vamp looked sadly at Rachel, "I've lost her."

Jenks touched Ivy's cheek, "You never had her Ivy, not in that way."

Ivy brushed off Jenks and walked towards the door, "I'm going out."

"Ivy, wait! Ivy!"

* * *

A/N: Next chapter is a bit longer, it deals with some questions people have had, some cute stuff, and Riley being... Riley. Mwuahaha! The more reviews, the faster I write :) I'm all out of back-up chapters...


	9. Chapter 9 Good Intentions

**Familiar**

Chapter Nine

Good Intentions

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't make money, don't sue?

_Each time I see a crowd of people  
Just like a fool I stop and stare  
It's really not the proper thing to do  
But maybe you'll be there  
I go out walking after midnight  
Along the lonely thoroughfare  
It's not the time or place  
To look for you  
But maybe you'll be there _

_~**Diana Krall**, Maybe You'll Be There_

* * *

Ceri's baby girl came after eight hours in the delivery room. Trent's shirt was covered in sweat after the delivery and he constantly went to Riley to check up on her. Rachel pretended not to notice too much when she saw Trent's face light up when they placed the little girl in his arms, and named him the Godfather.

However, when they named Rachel as the godmother of Isabella Mariana Dulciate, Rachel was speechless. The little baby was wrinkled and cranky but seemed to find an uneasy sleep in Rachel's arms. She noticed the slight points on her ears and the bit of black fluff on her head. She was going to be a heart breaker. She wondered idly if she had a son, would they fall for this little creature? She shook the thought away and looked at Trent.

Riley was smiling and talking to Trent in a distant corner. Rachel frowned at Riley, she wanted to go over and strangle the woman, but knew it wouldn't be a nice thing to do at the hospital; help would come too soon. She wanted to walk over and tell Riley she knew exactly what was going on. If she did that Riley would just tell Trent to stay away from Rachel, and that would ruin the whole 'getting Trent to love her' thing.

Who would want to fall in love with Trent Kalamack anyway? He was selfish, egotistical, arrogant, and... had really pretty eyes. The jerk.

She rubbed her stomach, she was nine weeks along now. She was starting to grow fond of the tadpoles, and part of her wished Trent could be with her to experience all of it.

She looked up at Trent, "Can I talk with you privately?"

Trent looked questioningly at Riley, and she shook her head, "Anything you can say in front of Trent you can say in front of me."

Rachel clenched her teeth and smiled, "I was wondering if Trent would help me like he did with Ceri. I need to have a doctor, and these babies are going to need Trent's medical team to make sure they're safe." Lie, lie, liiiiieee... her stomach flipped at the idea of doctor tests and science being applied to her tadpoles. Ugh!

Trent looked thoughtfully for a moment, "You want me to make sure they don't come out as Demons?"

If he had kicked her in the stomach, she would have felt less pain, "I want to make sure they're healthy."

Trent paused at the thought and glanced to Riley, "It would be best to monitor them, check their levels to see if there's anything preventative we could do to stifle their demonic heritage." he frowned, "I want to know if you're having girls anyway."

Rachel felt her back turn to iron, and the thought of having this new Trent anywhere near her tadpoles made her sick. But she swallowed it, telling herself she could walk away from it at any time.

"You don't hurt my tadpoles." she said softly, but her tone carried a big stick.

Trent sighed, "Fine, I won't touch them."

"Thank you."

Trent glanced to Riley, "What do you think?"

Riley smiled benevolently at Rachel, "I think it would be a good idea. She does need the prenatal help. I don't think normal doctors are quite equipped to deal with Rachel's... problem."

My foot in your mouth would solve the problem just fine, "I'm glad we could reach an agreement."

Trent pulled out his phone and flipped through it's calendar, "Next week sound okay? How far along are you? And who diagnosed twins?"

Rachel gave a soft smile down at her belly, "Their dad did before he left. He said they were at six weeks about three weeks ago."

"Nine weeks..." Trent ran his fingers through his fine blond hair, "Eleven weeks to go before I can check for gender... at least another two..." he frowned and looked at Rachel, "Maybe five weeks, to be safe, before I can perform an amniocentesis... I'd have to run tests to be sure..."

Rachel blinked, "Amnio-what?"

"Amniocentesis. I can draw amniotic fluid from the amniotic sac and run some genetic testing. I doubt they'd carry Rosewood syndrome, but I can check that. I can also check it against Demon DNA and see if it shares any markers."

Rachel put her hands protectively over her middle, "You're going to poke me with a needle to see if I'm carrying demons or not?"

Trent frowned, "It would help to know if they're carrying any genetic diseases that I can fix before they come to term and it becomes that much more difficult for me to fix."

Rachel shrank back, "My tadpoles could be sick?"

"You're 'tadpoles' could host a numerous amount of genetic problems. You're the first person to give birth to a Demon in centuries." he said, his green eyes icy.

"I think it would be a wonderful idea." Riley added.

"See? Even Riley thinks it would be good." Trent added. "I can see you in a couple of weeks."

Rachel gave a dull nod, the blood drained from her face. Quen touched Rachel's shoulder, "Ceri wants to take pictures," he looked at Trent, "If you wouldn't mind, Sa'han?"

Trent gave a curt nod before turning back to Riley.

Quen ushered Rachel through the halls to where Ceri and Isabella were resting. He checked the corridor quickly, "I've heard what happened. They're Trent's?" his voice was gruff, but a hint of worry tinged it.

She gave a little nod before she could hold it back no longer, and hugged Quen, sobbing into his black sweater.

He held her, and stroked her hair, "Rachel, be strong. The power that Riley girl has over Trent is tremendous. I only stay quiet because Ceri informed me that the spell is powerful enough she can suggest to Trent to... hurt himself."

Rachel listened and her sobs started to quiet, "I'm sorry, I ruined your shirt."

"I can wash it." he put a hand on Rachel's shoulder, "I don't know much about the medical side of things... but I know that there's DNA in that amniotic fluid. If he can test it against his own DNA... you could prove he's their father."

"I don't even think I want him to be a father." Rachel said glumly, "He called my tadpoles—our tadpoles—Demons."

Quen sighed, "Isa is going to need a few treatments. She's the healthiest Elf born in almost a thousand years... but she's going to need help." Quen put his arm around her shoulders, "You're carrying half-Elves. They could have the same problems, they could have Rosewood, they could be fine. But he made a valid point. You need the amnio done, but it can give you more power than what Riley thinks."

"I wish I knew what she knows!" Rachel grumbled.

Quen nodded his head, "I'll see what I can do. I think she was told the babies are Pierce's and you're trying to get Trent to claim them for the money. It's something she would do, so she believes it. We need to keep her believing it."

"But whatever Trent knows, she'll know!"  
Quen looked around the hallway quickly, "Not if he isn't around Riley. Jonathan and I have made... arrangements. They're temporary at best, Trent would be missed for longer than a couple weeks. We think it would be best to wait until the children are born, but you may want to do it sooner."

Rachel was surprised that Quen and Jon were going behind Trent's back to effectively kidnap him! What kind of bodyguards did he have?

"We're waiting on you Rachel."

"But I have to get him to love me!" Rachel said, baffled still.

"Then work quickly." he whispered. The door opened and Trent came out, frowning. Quen gave him a brief smile and showed the damn spot on his shirt, "Mood swing."

The pensive look faded from his face, "There are extra shirts in the hall if you wish to change before the pictures."

"Thank you, Sa'han." and gave a respectful nod of his head. He walked down the hallway in front of Rachel. Rachel looked behind her, her old ire heating up and she gave Trent a bunny-eared 'kiss-kiss'.

He glanced around carefully, then looked her straight in the eye and flipped her off.

She couldn't help her laughter at that, and wondered if the smile on Trent's face was a figment of her imagination.

* * *

She been pacing around for two weeks after that talk. Her ears, for two weeks, were filled with veiled threats from both Ivy and Jenks. She held her stomach and hoped she was doing what her tadpoles wanted. Because right now, running away from everything and raising the babies with Ivy and Jenks was looked better and better every day!

Trent poked his head out of his office. His sleeves were rolled up and his forearms were bare. She had a flash of them pinning her to his body in the tangle of sheets and it died away quickly. Trent looked bothered for only a moment before it passed.

She had almost forgotten! The bond was still there! She knew she could torment him until he was at the point of throwing her down and making her writhe with pleasure. She took a deep breath and steadied herself, licking her lips and trying to keep the smirk down.

Her stomach was just a bit more than a pooch. A discerning eye would be the only one to notice it was a pregnancy bump than a full meal. Trent handed her the dressing gown and turned his back to work on the ultra sound.

"So, Riley isn't here?"

"She's out shopping for clothes." he said simply.

"Surprised you can breath without her." Rachel muttered.

Trent turned around just as Rachel slipped on the gown's sleeves and covered herself, "Riley is my fiancée, what do you expect?"

Rachel refused to comment on that one and lay back on the table. Trent pulled back the hem of her shirt to expose her stomach and squirted the gel on it. "It's warm this time."

Trent raised an eyebrow, "You had an ultra sound before?"

Rachel searched his eyes for something, anything, and saw nothing. She sighed, "Long story."

He frowned, but continued. He moved the wand over her stomach. "It looks like you're in the second trimester Ms. Morgan, about week thirteen Id' say."

"I thought I was at eleven?"

"Eleven weeks after conception. Its what I usually go by." Trent said under his breath. He turned the monitor, "That would be one of the twins."

Rachel's eyes teared up at the profile of the baby! She could see the shape of it's head, it's little belly, and the suggestion of arms and legs. "Oh, my little tadpole..."

Trent's mouth flickered a smirk for a brief second, "Would you like to see the other?"

Rachel could only nod excitedly.

He moved the wand around until she heard Trent's soft laugh, "There's the other one."

"He's sucking his thumb!" she said, giggling with excitement at this sneak peek.

Trent smiled, "It's a good sign."

Rachel reached out and touched the monitor, "Our little tadpoles..."

"Speaking of which, where is Mr. Pierce?"

"I dunno."

Trent frowned and looked at Rachel, "He knows about them and isn't here with you?"

"It's complicated."

Trent shook his head, "How can any father not want to be a part of this?" He snorted, "It was all I could do to keep Quen away when Ceri was pregnant."

Rachel turned her head to Trent, "What would you be doing, if they were yours?"

Trent's ears turned red, "But they aren't mine."

"Pretend. What would you do if those little tadpoles were half elf and half witch?"

Trent ran his fingers through his hair, "They're getting the best medical treatment already..." he smirked, "I wouldn't be able to keep them off the ultrasound, I would just want to stare at them, constantly."

Rachel could swear she saw something in Trent's eyes, something that was almost there. "What names would you be thinking of?"

Trent looked taken aback, "You're asking me for names?"

"I'm asking for suggestions."

"Alvin, maybe? For a boy."

"Sounds like a chipmunk."

"Elric then, after my grandfather."

Rachel thought about it, "Ricky would be cute."

Trent frowned, "How about Daemon?"

She punched his arm.

"If it were my son, Eric, since he would be my heir."

"Eric..." Rachel played with the sound. "What would you think if I named it Montgomery, after my dad?"

Trent nodded, "He was a good man. I'm sure he'd be honored. What about a girl? Would you name it after your mother?"

Rachel frowned, "No, it would get confusing I think."

"Gwendolyn?"

"I know a Gwen."

"Aubrey?"

Rachel frowned, "Too old!"

"Olivia?"

"Olivia... Olive." She thought about it, "Yeah, I could go with Olive."

"Olivia." Trent corrected.

"Okay Trent_on._"

He smirked. "I'd like to have children someday..."

"Try having one in seven months!"

"Actually, twins are usually a few weeks premature. It would probably be closer to six more months."

Rachel paled, "No way..."

Trent put the wand up, "Okay, I have to draw some blood for the lab tests to make sure you're blood levels are good."

Rachel squirmed, "Do I have to?"

"It lets me know if your _tadpoles_ are getting enough nutrients."

Rachel glared at Trent before she stuck out her arm. Trent tied off her arm and began to draw samples.

"Pierce isn't the father, is he?"

Rachel felt something cold drop down her back, "What makes you say that?"

"You're an honorable person, you'd choose no one less than someone who would be in the room with you—even if you had to drag them here."

Rachel smiled to herself; _the father _is_ here, so nyeh! _"It's complicated."

Trent raised an eyebrow, "You don't want me to know who he is?"

"I wish I could tell you."

Trent snorted, "I think whatever witch it is, is just a coward."

Rachel frowned, "Hey now! Who said he was a witch anyway!" realizing what she said, she clamped her hand over her mouth.

Trent gave her a suspicious look, "Not a witch? A demon then?"

Rachel gagged, "No way!"

He gave her a puzzled look, "It couldn't be a Human... Were..." he raised an eye at her, "Vamp?"  
Rachel stuck her tongue out, "Not telling!"

Trent gave her a little smirk, "I'll find out. But it would be best if you told me now, every species has their own genetic difficulties I could start keeping an eye out for." He untied her and sat back, "At least it's not Elven; there's so many genetic defects it's hard to find, everything gets red flagged until they're systematically removed and narrowed down."

"Elves are that bad?"

Trent nodded, "Mixing in human DNA helped some, it gave our species a few hundred years. Or it would have, if the Turn didn't happen. That hurt us almost as bad as what the Demons did." He rolled back his chair and got up, "So at least we can cross that one off the list?"

Rachel hesitated.

Trent looked up at the ceiling and swore, "By the Turn, an Elf? Ms. Morgan that's impossible!"

"We thought so too..." she said meekly.

He took out his blood drawing kit and glared at her, "Sit. I have more blood I need to draw then."

Rachel frowned, "It's not that bad!"

"It _is_ that bad. The Elven genomes are almost butchered to an unrecognizable state! Thank God for Ceri, I have at least some idea of how it's supposed to look, but it's still a ways before I can get anything definite! I need at least three more vials." He ran his fingers through his hair, "How is that even possible?" he glanced at Rachel, "Who is the father? Jonathan?"

Rachel snatched her arm back, "That was no where near close to funny Kalamack."

He gave a stubborn sigh, "You aren't going to tell me, are you? Well with Ceri, can I know how old the Elf is, or did you find some two-thousand year old Elf familiar to sire your children?"

Rachel looked away, "No, he's part of your generation..."

Trent's lips went to a thin line, "How was it done?"

"Well, when a boy and a girl really like each other..."

"I'm serious!" Trent's ears were red and his knuckles were white.

Rachel sighed and put her arm back out, "We think a demon messed with it. I told them no spells on me, so I assume they were put on him."

Trent snorted, "An Elf that can breed with whatever race he wants? Demons were always fond of messing around with my kind."

"Yeah, well, it's kind of a love-hate relationship."

He snorted and drew the remaining blood in quiet. He untied her arm for a second time and asked her softly, "Do you love him?"

She glanced at him, "I'm trying to."

"Does he love you?"

"No, but he asked me to marry him. Something about it was his duty since he knocked me up."

"Marriage isn't just duty." Trent said, and at this Rachel's full attention was on him.

She glanced at him with more than interest, "What if it was you? Would you ask a woman who was carrying your kids to marry you, even if you didn't feel anything for her?"

Trent's brow furrowed, "No. There would be something else there for me to propose to her. Social climate has changed, it's acceptable now."

"What if you said you didn't love her, but said no pre-nup?"

Trent barked a laugh, "Then I would have been pretty close to being in love to be chancing everything on the fact she's a good person."

_Trent, you're the father... _Rachel bit her lip. She couldn't say it. "I need to go." she said instead.

Trent nodded, "I'll keep you informed on the test results."

She stood up, walking out the door and stopped, "I think you'd make a good dad."

His ears reddened and he gave a small, rare smile, "Thank you, Ms. Morgan."

Rachel walked up the stairs and into the church, popping heavily on the sofa. It wasn't much longer before Ivy swept in the room. "Well?"

"Tadpoles are fine, we were discussing names."

Ivy's face scrunched up, "You told him?"

"No, it was a kind of hypothetical thing. I like Olivia, I'd call her Olive."

"What if it's twin girls?"

Rachel made a face, "He likes Aubrey."

"Could be worse, could be *Amy."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Like I'd ever name my kid Amy."

"What if it was twin boys?"

"Montgomery, after my dad. Maybe Eric. I'm not sure."

Ivy sighed, "What would be so bad about leaving Kalamack out of the picture?"

"He's their dad, Ivy."

Ivy frowned, and brushed a curl from Rachel's face, "We're a family. He can't be part of this."

Rachel was finding her friend's words cutting too close. She was so happy she had almost reached Trent, but now, she wondered if it was stupid. "Riley could order him to stay away from me and it would all be lost." she said softly.

"But nothing could keep us from you, Rachel."

She held Ivy's hand on her cheek, "I don't know what to do Ivy, I'm so lost, and it feels like all I'm doing is shouting at a brick wall." she let Ivy's pheromones calm and relax her. Everything just felt so hopeless...

Jenks buzzed in, "Ivy. Kitchen."

Ivy glared at the pixie, "Rachel isn't in a good place right now, I'm trying to make her feel better."

"Now. Ivy."

Ivy kissed Rachel's head and went into the kitchen with Jenks, her arms crossed.

"You're trying to take those kids away from their dad, Ivy." he said sourly. He was perched on the kitchen table and looking up at her.

"So were you! We can do this Jenks! We don't need Trent to come in and save the day!"

"Tink's titties Ivy! Would you take my kids from me if I packed up and moved in with Kalamack?"

Ivy was taken back, "No, of course not!"

"We have no right to take his kids away from him." Jenks said softly, "Madalena talked some sense into me the other night, and I feel lower than troll shit."

"We are her family and _he's_ taking _her_ away from _us_!" Ivy hissed. "And he doesn't even want her!"

"We don't know that Ivy, he's under a pretty powerful spell right now."

"If he loved her he would have broken it!" Ivy said in an anguished voice, "Love is no match for any magic and we all know that! If he loved her, it would only be Rachel falling in love with him and the spell would have been broken by now!"

Jenks fluttered impatiently, "So, if it was reversed and Kalamack put the spell on Rache to love him, you think her love for you would have broken it?"

"She loves me Jenks!"

"Like a sister!" Jenks shouted, "How thick are you Vamps? She. Doesn't. Swing. That. Way. You make her feel pleasure, and she loves you like a sister, is it any wonder her wires are crossed?"

"I can uncross them."

"But she wouldn't be her!" Jenks shouted, "She'd be your puppet! Someone would slip after Tink knows how long, and she'd be your shadow! You want her to be what Riley has Trent as; a slave who loves you and no other!"

Ivy's eyes became dark, "No! I would never want that! I want everything of who she is! I want her temper, her spark, her love! A shadow is nothing but a blood addict and it would kill Rachel!"

"Exactly."

Ivy stopped, digesting his words, "I want her happy, with me, Jenks."

"She is with you, and happy."

"That's not what I mean."

Jenks flew to eye level of Ivy, his wings blazing orange, "She likes men, don't turn her into you! She got knocked up by Kalamack, and wants the best for those kids. She's doing the right thing! If Rachel and Trent don't work out, who do you think she's going to run to? If you keep this up, she's not going to look back."

"She's too good for Trent." Ivy said icily.

"Of course she's too good for that scum-sucking Elf! But that's who _she_ chose. That's the father of her kids."

"You think Rachel's doing the right thing?"

Jenks fluttered down, not nearly as anxious as he was earlier, "Yeah, I do."

"You're going to try and help her?"

Jenks' chest puffed out a bit, "I am."

Her eyes narrowed, "I can't believe--"

"I need your help Ivy!" he fluttered back to her, mellowing into a yellow, "I can't put her back together as well as you do. She needs your love to keep herself together during this, and I either get your help... or I don't."

Ivy hissed, "Help with the Elf?"

Jenks went orange as he stiffened, "Fine, if not for me, if not for her, then for those two kids in there who deserve to make the choice if they want to accept their father or not. If they don't, we all get to run off into the sunset."

"I don't know Jenks, I just... she's mine. Not his."

"Ivy, She is her own person."

Ivy glanced back to the living room, Rachel had fallen asleep. "She'll want pizza when she wakes up."

"Probably."

Ivy grabbed her purse, "I'll be back."

Jenks fluttered to the counter top in Ivy's wake. He looked at the closed door sadly, and then at the sleeping Rachel. He could smell the tears on the breeze after the door closed. Rachel had heard most of it, and cried herself to sleep. For a moment, he wished he was big again so he could hold her and tell her it would be okay.

Riley began to pace, "The kids are half Elf?"

"From what she's told me." he was pouring himself a finger of whiskey. He made a note to order more when he noticed he was running low.

"They aren't yours, are they?" She ran her hands through her hair, "They told me they weren't yours!"

Trent looked at her with a blank face, "You told me to forget the last four years, and I have."

Riley's eyes narrowed, "Well, remember!"

"I can't." he stated simply, "Only breaking the spell would cause me to remember."

She fumed, "Everything was going so well! I had the wedding planned for June, a beautiful summer wedding... and now this!"  
"She should be giving birth by then, we'd know for sure, unless you'd planned on speeding things up?"

Riley looked horrified, "How can I speed things up? Do you have any idea how long it takes to get reservation for the Carew Tower for the number of people we're inviting? Not to mention the dress I'm getting designed by Veira! I've sent back six different changes since last month... the caterer's menu keeps changing because the food he wants to use is no longer in season because the fabric I want on the tables is out and won't be in stock for four more months! It's exhausting and you want me to hurry it up?"

"It was merely a suggestion."

Riley frowned, "I have seven months left, the wedding can't be any later than six more months if we're going to have a baby the classy way. I never thought this would take so long!"

"Hire a wedding planner?"

Riley snorted, "And let those hacks design the wedding of the century? No way, I want the credit. I want to be known as the next Jackie O."

Trent sipped on his whiskey, his expression being nothing less than bland.

Riley glared at him, "You're no help."

"I apologize."

She rolled her eyes and picked up her scrying mirror, "Leave."

Trent sat up gracefully and left the room without comment.

She saw Trent's face in the mirror, but it was twisted, it was him without his obedience and she felt unnerved.

"I hear everything is going swimmingly!" Al chirped.

Riley scowled, "You told me Witches can't have babies with Elves!"

"They can't, generally."

Riley frowned, "And I'm the exception, I know. But she's having a kid by Trent!"

Al smirked with Trent's lips, "Ah, but I didn't change you, love."

Riley paled, "Trent can have children with Witches?"

"Bingo, give the lady a prize!"

"But you said--"

Al's face glared down hard, "I told you you would be holding Trenton Aloysius Kalamack's child in nine months. I have not gone back on my promise. He can have children with you, that much is true."

Riley swallowed nervously, "But how can I have Trent if someone else is having his child?"

"He doesn't know it's his, does he?"

"No..."

"And I told you Rachel and Trent were barely friends. She probably doesn't want him near the child."

"But she asked him to be the doctor!"

Al rolled Trent's eyes, "You fail to see the necessity of it; Trenton Aloysius Kalamack has medical labs, and Rachel Marianna Morgan is giving birth to truly unique children. It is a matter of need and nothing more."

Riley looked taken back, "But if they love each other..."

"Maeve Belladonna Ripley, she arrested him at his wedding! Elves are afraid of demons and she nearly is one. How could anything else be a one-night stand?"

She frowned, "I don't want Rachel near him anymore."

Al sighed, "That is your choice, but should you put Rachel Mariana Morgan's children in jeopardy, she will not be happy. She may find Ellasbeth Roanne Withon to break this curse I've given you. She and Trent were about to be married; I'm sure there's still something of a spark there."

Maeve felt paralyzed, "But I'm so close!"

"You'll figure it out." Al said, and left the mirror.

Al used his handkerchief to dab the last remnants of a smile forming on his lips. He was back in form and felt everything was going as planned.

Minias was sitting opposite, having watched the conversation, "Why do we even need that Witch anymore? Rachel Marianna Morgan and Trenton Aloysius Kalamack would be wed and done by this time next year."

Al shook his finger at Minias, "You would think that. A headstrong girl like Rachel Marianna Morgan marries the Elf, they have their twins, the end. Hopefully they pop out more babies and we use marks to our advantage. Do you know nothing of the courting on the other side? This isn't like the glory days when a man and woman marry and have oodles of kids. No, there's divorce, 'baby-daddies', and," he shivered, "single mothers and small families. A marriage betwixt the two would hardly last long enough to produce two children, let alone the dozen I'm envisioning."

"Yes, they do seem to have rather opposing, yet compatible, personalities."

Al nodded, "You're catching on."

"So how is prolonging this making it easier in the long term?"

"Rachel Morgan has to fall in love with Trenton Aloysius Kalamack at his very worst, which is why I suggested Maeve Belladonna Ripley remove the last four years of his memory. If Rachel Mariana Morgan can fall head over heels with that, the rest of their life isn't a problem."

"And Trenton Aloysius Kalamack? He's a thrice-damned Elf. Half-Demon children wouldn't exactly inspire him to produce oodles of them." Minias said blandly.

Al smirked, "But now, if my itchy-witch can make him love her when he can't stand Demons, that would binding there."

"Again I ask; Even if they stay together for a millenia, how do we get them to produce more children?"

"Well, since Trenton Aloysius Kalamack is fertile with witches, we let the off-spring be cuddly and cute for a few years until he and the itchy-witch screw up and land themselves with more."

"How do we get the children then?"

"For one, they'll know demon magic and screw up on their own in time. I give it until puberty until one of the brats summon us. Then we wait for them to multiply and continue."

Minias smirked at Al, "It isn't this generation you want, but the following ones? How clever!"

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I will have one of the first." he stroked his chin, "Perhaps a girl-child. Girls are always much easier—and more fun—to break. I have quite a few years of frustration to dole out on one of the Morgan line."

"You forget, one of those females is mine."

Al nodded, "More reason I need these two to be fruitful."

Minias paused, "What if the Elf knows? He's so dependent on his science, but what if he knows the magic of his fore-bearers?"

Al scoffed, "He's too involved in the human magic of science to understand Elven magic. He forgets the power Elves had and is too narrow minded to see past his race being fruitful again." Al snorted, "If he had known, the magic would have been removed from him by now and he'd be a much larger threat to us then we had ever been to his race."

"You're sure of this?"

Al rolled his eyes, "The thing cannot even manage a decent circle, his fore-bearers would be ashamed."

* * *

* I had to do a _little _self insertion ;)


	10. Chapter 10 Bonding

**Familiar**

Chapter Ten

Bonding

* * *

**Disclaimer:** No own, no sue?

**A/N: **The muse has been getting side-tracked, oh noes!

* * *

_These times are so uncertain  
There's a yearning undefined  
...people filled with rage  
We all need a little tenderness  
How can love survive in such a graceless age?  
The trust and self-assurance that lead to happiness  
They're the very things we kill, I guess  
Pride and competition  
cannot fill these empty arms  
And the work I put between us  
doesn't keep me warm  
I'm learning to live without you now  
But I miss you, baby  
The more I know, the less I understand  
All the things I thought I'd figured out  
I have to learn again  
I've been trying to get down  
to the heart of the matter  
But everything changes  
and my friends seem to scatter  
But I think it's about forgiveness  
Forgiveness  
Even if, even if you don't love me anymore_

~**Don Henley**, Heart of the Matter

* * *

It was a month later, and Rachel had grudgingly accepted the cute maternity clothes Ivy had purchased for her, as well as the very chic clothes Ceri had brought over as 'hand-me-downs'. Her favorite right now were a pair of maternity jeans and a Juicy Couture hoodie with a brown shirt.

She was brushing her hair out when she heard Jenks zip by, "The appointment is in an hour Rache!, Tink's cross-dressing cousin!, this is an important one!"

Rachel smiled, "I know! I get to find out if I'm having girls or boys!"

Jenks latched onto one of Rachel's earrings, "Can I come?"

Rachel looked at him pointedly in the mirror, "These times with Trent are all I get, you promise to behave?"

The pixie nodded solemnly, "Promise."

Rachel gave a nod of her head, careful not to throw off Jenks, and ran out the door, "I'll bring home pictures!" she shouted to Ivy, on the other side of the house.

"Text me what you're having!"

Rachel beamed at the kitchen from the doorway and dashed to the driveway, plunking her keys in the ignition and smiling radiantly, "I get to know what they are!" she squealed excitedly.

Jenks could only snicker, "Try waiting for the birth to know what you're naming the kid, or kids..."

She pulled out of the driveway and began her drive to Trent's compound.

_"You _are_ home."_

No, it wasn't home. But part of her was beginning to feel like Trent was home. It was only with him that she felt like she could be truly excited about the babies, about the shared discoveries. He pretended to be distant and emotionally away for it all, but she caught those little smiles and the extra few moments he would steal at the ultra sound. She knew part of him was there, rejoicing with her.

Jenks chattered on and on about how to take care of Pixie twins, how Madelina seemed to constantly have a baby at her breast and one on the way. He was proud of all of his kids and began to quote the ups and down of each.

"... Now Josephine, she's been the spoiled brat of the brood. Always someone to wait on her, tell her how cute and perfect she is. I swear, that girl is going to have a hoard of bucks around her that won't know what to do to impress her!"

Rachel laughed, "That's how my babies are going to be. Spoiled rotten... and with love, not money."

Jenks snickered, "Probably both."

She took the keys out and got out of the car, "Probably." she admitted. Though, if things worked out, she'd have to put her foot down with Trent.

She gave a wistful sigh, _if_ things worked out with Trent.

Quen was there to greet her at the valet, "Sa'han is waiting, but I would like to speak with you."

"I like him papa!"

Jenks spun around to see a flutter come from Rachel's purse. "Josephine! I told you to say at home!"

The little pixie hovered hesitantly over Rachel's purse, "I wanted to see the babies..."

Rachel smirked at the pixie, only a few months and she was the equivalent of a fifteen year old human girl, though at a year and half, her rate of growth would slow considerably until she reached her ninth year. She wanted so much to be an adult and thought she was almost ready for it, but as the baby, Jenks kept her on a tight leash.

"Tink's ti--" he coughed, restraining himself, "Josie, you need to wait by the car."

Her sparkles turned purple in frustration, "But dad!"

"No 'but's! You park your butt by the car and wait for us to come back!"

Trent walked out in the parking lot, his head tilted in curiosity, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Rachel saw Josephine startle, the pixie's aura did something she had never seen before; it was sparking almost pure silver.

She could hear Jenks' palm hit his forehead, "No, don't imprint on him!"

Josephine hovered very slowly to Trent, who seemed nervous and took a step back. Josephine startled back as well and the two seemed to be sizing each other out.

Rachel looked at Jenks, "What's going on?"

Jenks' aura was slowly bleeding red into it, "It was supposed to be a story. But how in Tink's name was I supposed to know when the Elves vanished that this would happen?"

Quen raised an eyebrow at Jenks, "You can't be serious."

Jenks was nearly vibrating in rage, his sparks taking what Rachel imagined would be the color of fresh blood splattered on a light-bulb, "She bonded with him."

Trent's attention was focused on the little pixie who was hovering baby-steps to Trent. Surprisingly, Trent held out his shaking hand and Josephine landed on it. Trent's eyes widened, as he saw or felt something only Josephine could give him.

He licked his lips and gave a curt nod of his head, she perched on his shoulder quickly.

"No! He has one of my kids, he's not getting two!"

Josephine fluttered to her dad, emanating a green light, "He's my person, papa."

Jenks was changing into a yellow light, pleading, "You aren't even full grown, we'll talk about this at home."

"I am home dad."

"No!"

Josephine looked from Trent to her father and zipped back to Trent, waiting for his outstretched hand before landing gracefully on it, then zipping back to her dad, "Two days a week I live here, then I stay with you and mom till I'm grown."

Jenks zipped back as if slapped, "You're negotiating?!" He zipped between Trent and Josephine, getting redder and faster with each trip.

"You don't understand dad, you can't bond with Rachel and Ivy."

Jenks was vibrating with pure rage, "You're teaching my daughter to negotiate! You stinking, shit covered, son of a troll's whore!"

"Papa?" She bowed her head demurely, "I'll go back home, I don't want you mad at Mr. Kalamack."

Jenks buzzing wasn't as fast as it was, "I can't." he said through gritted pixie teeth, "I was the one who told Jariath the Elf stories he told you. I know just was well what will happen if I keep you locked up at home, _where you belong_."

Josephine gave a happy little chirp and settled companionably on Trent's shoulder again.

Quen looked at Trent, "Sa'han, I need a moment of Rachel's time to... make sure she understands the procedure she's going through."

Trent waved his hand and excused him as he walked back inside. Normally, he would have seen right through Quen's excuse, but he was fascinated with the pixie on his shoulder.

Rachel looked from Quen to Jenks, "What did I just miss?"

Jenks settled on Rachel's shoulder, dark blue light fell from his wings, "When a pixie bonds, they have an almost daily need to touch them. Without it, the pix--" his voice closed off for a moment, he continued in a softer voice, "The pixie dies without it. Silver is the color of bonding, it's only shown during mating rituals, and there are the stories of pixies who used to bond to Elves and become trusted advisers. But I never thought for a moment..."

Rachel leaned her cheek against Jenks carefully and used her finger to rub his shoulder, "She couldn't be anywhere safer."

Jenks gave a little nod, but said nothing else.

Quen coughed, "I'm sorry, but this is of some importance."

Rachel stayed leaning against the pixie but flickered her eyes to Quen, "What's up?"

"I have some information on Riley."

Her eyes widened, "What is it?"

Quen licked his lips, "I heard her talking with... _the_ demon." From that tone, she knew it was Al. If anyone hated Al truly, it was Quen, "She knows you're having Sa'han's children, but she doesn't want Trent to know. She doesn't want you near him, but the demon is making sure you stay in the picture. It's a tight line, but I think letting Trent know this early would be disastrous. She thinks you and Trent were a one night stand--"

"--They were!"

"--and by keeping up appearances that you don't want him in your childrens life, will seem to calm her fears of you." he paused and licked his lips, "It's Maeve, a different form, but _it_ spoke her name."

Rachel felt something cold wash over her, "This can't be possible! She's in Alcatraz!"

Quen looked around before settling back on Rachel, "A paper-trail is just that. I wanted to tell you, in case Riley comes around, you know how to treat my Sa'han. She cannot know Rachel, and everything my Sa'han knows, she does."

Rachel nodded her head, "I understand."

"Good." He paused, "We're going to run into problems with the amniocentesis you're having done today. I..." he swallowed nervously, "I broke into Sa'han's computer and found out that he's running a DNA cross check on the amnio fluid against all known Elves. He's going to know he's the father, and it's going to bring up questions and circumstances we are not equipped to deal with."

Jenks snapped out of his funk a little, "Josephine. Out of all my kids she showed the most promise for computer hacking." he frowned, "Or maybe I'm a parent who sees what he wants to see... She can help, and she'll understand why. But it's been hundreds of years since an Elf and Pixie bonded," he whispered under his breath, _'Go figure, with that shit eater...'._

"Jenks!"

He continued, "You need to ask her what the bond is." he frowned, "I heard a story about how the Elf king and his pixie advisor communicated too well."

Quen nodded, "I've heard the same, except it's worded they had a deeper understanding than any could understand." he paused and looked around, "We've been too long, we need to go." he glanced at Jenks, "You're daughter will be protected, and a valued member of our family. Ceri speaks highly of your brood, and I am honored we are worthy of her."

Rachel smirked, that was just enough honey for Jenks.

Jenks gave Quen a weary smile, "Thank you, she's a handful, spoiled."

"She will continue to be spoiled here as well. I will speak with her about removing the sticky silk from places she wishes to be."

"I can visit, right?"

Quen's scarred face smiled, "Of course, you are family here as well."

Jenks had taken Josephine into the waiting room to talk with her. Quen had seen Riley try to drop by, and had intercepted her by asking questions about the wedding; namely if she was going to be dropped off in a limo or in a carriage. Riley had squealed and begun to talk about horses and Trent went in to see Rachel, alone.

"So, which would you like done first? The big needle, or finding out about the twins?" Trent had asked with his characteristic coldness.

Rachel thought about it for a moment, "Let's do the big scary needle first, that way I can forget about it when I find out about my tadpoles."

Calling them 'tadpoles' seemed an easy way to get something of a smile out of Trent. He gave a sigh and looked at Rachel, "I was worried about a crowded room, now it's just you and me. I'm going to need a little help."

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "This is not a good sign."

"I'm going to find the spot and I'm going to need you to hold the wand so I can see what I'm doing. Not ideal, but I don't think it will be difficult."

Rachel swallowed, but nodded.

Trent wiped down Rachel's stomach and lay the sterile cloth pads down and took out the wand. It took him a moment and he found the right area. "Okay, hold that right there."

She grabbed the wand and kept it steady. Trent prodded her stomach for a moment and, content he had found a good spot, inserted the needle so quickly Rachel barely saw. He then placed the syringe on the needle and withdrew a watery substance. He pulled the syringe out, needle and all, and placed it on the small sterile table. He gave Rachel's stomach a final wipe with the rubbing alcohol and placed a small bandage on it. "All done."

Rachel blinked, "That was it?"

He nodded, "Fairly simple," he had begun to put the fluid in dark tubes and set them in a bin of dry ice*. The contents shifted and the tell tale smoke billowed off the sides for a moment. He took off his gloves and settled back down in his chair, "Now, the fun part."

Rachel put her hands on the wands for a moment, "Give me a sec."

He gave her a confused look.

"I've been calling them tadpoles. They aren't going to be tadpoles in a second, they'll have names."

Trent rolled his eyes, "Fine."

Rachel took a deep breath, and slowly blew it out. She looked at Trent, a nervous glitter to them. "Okay, I'm ready."

He gave a soft laugh under his breath and began to move the wand around. Rachel watched his face more than the monitor. She was enjoying the planes and angles of his cheekbones, the curve of his ear, the definition of his lips, and the perfectly straight nose. He paused, Rachel found herself lingering in the memories of the special moments they shared. She remembered being grabbed by the sheet she was wearing as if she was nothing and being pressed against Trent's body as he calmly ordered breakfast. The easy way he asked her to come back that evening. Then her sadness that it hadn't happened. But then, she remembered Trent's panic attack, and she snickered in spite of herself.

She caught Trent smiling, and something in her heart fluttered.

He coughed, and took a deep breath, "Sorry, I was thinking." he said. She saw the tips of his ears redden and knew he was lying, but she knew why; their bond had kicked in, and she was okay with that.

He lay the wand still on her stomach, it was a part she couldn't easily identify, but evidently Trent could. She was captivated by his face; He was smiling! A real smile!

"Congratulations Rachel, you're having a girl."

Rachel felt like all the air had been sucked out of her, "Oh, God! A girl! I have an Olive!"

Trent gave a gentle laugh, "You're naming her Olivia?" his ears were still red.

"I talked to her father, and he liked the name."

He smirked and laughed gently, "At least he has good taste. Well, let's see what else we have in there..."

He trailed while Rachel bit her lip. She was surprised when she felt the wand shaking on her stomach—Trent was shaking! She was worried when she saw that smile on his face again and nearly laughed. "Well?"

"And a son! I was wondering if they would be identical, but you're going to have fraternal twins." He leaned back away from the monitor, his face in pure awe and Rachel could barely breathe, let alone let the information sink in.

"A son..."

She reached over and took Trent's hand, he squeezed back, still staring at the monitor as if he could hardly believe it.

"Elric Montgomery." She said softly.

Trent looked at her, slightly confused, but smiling, "Elric? You're using my names."

Rachel stuck out her tongue at him, "They were good names!"

"What about Olivia's middle name?"

"I've been thinking about Alice..."

"Mariana." Trent said softly, "Olivia Mariana."

Rachel blinked, "I can't name her after me! Besides, that's Izzy's middle name!"

Trent gave her a puzzled look, "Why not? Men name children after themselves all the time. Besides, this will just make it an Elven middle name."

Rachel frowned, "Olivia Mariana..." She licked her lips and gave a slow nod, "It doesn't sound too bad, does it?"

He gave her a smile, "Not at all."

Rachel reached for his hand, and he took it. He squeezed her hand gently, "They're beautiful Rachel."

Rachel could feel the tears behind her eyes, she felt hopeful, and knew Trent had to feel that way. Her heart fluttered a bit, and as she watched him staring in awe at the monitor, she couldn't help but think maybe falling in love with him wouldn't be so hard. And if he didn't love her, he loved the babies! It was breaking through the spell, piece by piece...

There was a loud knock on the door, and they released hands as if they were burning each other. Rachel grabbed her shirt and began to change as Trent poked his head out of the door.

"Yes, we're finishing up." She heard him give a small sigh, "An antique limo would be fine. We can see what's in the garage."

Rachel stood up carefully, a beam of silver came in, and landed gently on her shoulder, "Are you okay Ms. Morgan?" Josephine chirped.

Rachel smiled, "I'm fine."

A blur of gold sparkled in, "Soooo?" Jenks drawled.

Rachel could only beam proudly, "One of each; a boy and a girl."

Jenks and Josephine zipped in the air and flew in happy circles, showering her with gold light. "I'm gonna be a grand-sire!" Jenks crowed happily.

Trent opened the door for her and gave her that small, private smile fleetingly before he turned back to Riley, "Did you get confirmation on the gown yet?" They went off and begun to talk about wedding arrangements which almost soured Rachel's mood, almost.

Quen came up after Trent left and smiled at her, "I hear congratulations are in order."

Rachel patted her stomach, "One of each! Oh, I gotta text Ivy! Oh, screw it, I'm calling!" She walked to a distant

corner and pulled out her phone, "Ivy! You'll never guess! ... One of each! I'm so excited...!"

Quen was the only one who caught Trent's glance at Rachel before he focused his attention on Quen, "Bring the samples to the lab, they'll let me know if I need to start inoculating Rach—Ms. Morgan."

Quen gave a short nod without emotion, "Yes Sa'han."

Trent gave him a questioning look, wondering if he had seen him glance at Rachel. He thought better of it and listened to Riley ramble on about table cloth colors.

* * *

*I used to work in a medical lab, I know a few things ;)

The next chapter has a couple surprises! I think most will be pleased with them :)


	11. Chapter 11 Stepping Forward

**Familiar**

Chapter Eleven

Stepping Forward

* * *

**Disclaimer:** We know the drill

**A/N:** My muse is leaving me, reviews are like cookies to it. I still have about 5-10 chapters left, bear with me!

* * *

_Circle me and the needles moves gracefully  
Back and forth, if my heart was a compass you'd be North  
Risk it all cause I'll catch you if you fall  
Wherever you go, if my heart was a house you'd be home_

_~**Owl City,** If My Heart Was a House_

* * *

Trent was looking over his laptop and the blood samples. He was frowning when he couldn't find the father of the children Rachel was carrying. He was running the program for the third time when Riley looked up from her bridal magazine, "Does that pixie always have to be here?"

In unison, both Trent and Josephine muttered, "Yes."

Riley frowned, "I'm dumping Vera Wang and going with Maggie Sottero."

"Mmm."

Riley glared at the pixie, "I'm not comfortable with her in the room."

Josephine pressed her hand to Trent's neck. She gave an irritated sigh and swiftly left the room.

Riley smiled like a cat in cream, "That's better." She got up and walked over to Trent, draping herself over him, "What's wrong?"

"I've run the DNA in the amniotic fluid three times now, and I can't find a match for the father."

Riley's eyebrows rose, "So, she was lying about being knocked up by an Elf?"

Trent's lips went thin and pale, "It's not that, it could be anyone that isn't in my database." he ran his fingers through his hair, "For all I know she found an Elf in the Ever-After and that's the father."

Riley cocked her head, squinting, "Have you run your DNA through there?"

Trent moved aside, his ears red, "You think I'm the father? I've never slept with her! Besides, yes, I'm in there. As is my father, my mother, etcetera."

Riley leaned back and put a finger to her lips, "But you're sure they're Elven?"

Trent stood up abruptly, "That's the thing! The test is showing positive for Elven DNA." he sat down, sighing, in almost a defeated manner, "They're showing signs of Brownstone syndrome. Elven, not common..." he tapped on his keyboard for a moment, "It's not as bad as the majority of Elven diseases, they would make it to puberty before showing symptoms, which means I have an ample time frame to fix it." He tapped a bit more, "I could probably fix it during her next appointment, actually. It's just a quick injection."

Riley smiled, her finger still placed thoughtfully on her chin, "What if you didn't?"

Trent looked at Riley, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well... if it kills them off before puberty, you'd never have to worry about their children and passing on the Demonic genetics. Right?"

He frowned, "I can't do that. These are Rachel's tadpoles. She'll raise them well, and if not, I can always step in."

Riley placed her hand on either side of Trent's head and made him look at her, "No, you aren't. Because you aren't going to fix it."

"I'm not going to fix it."

Riley smiled, "Why aren't you going to fix it?"

"Because they could be Demons, and I have to stop them from having more children or all my people's work would be for nothing."

Riley straightened up, "I'm glad we could see things my way."

* * *

Rachel sat next to Ivy on the couch and snuggled up to her, "What's up?"

"Reading."

Rachel peeked around the book, "What to expect when you're expecting?"

Ivy raised a brow at Rachel, "It's a very good book."

Rachel pouted, "Then why don't I have it?"

Ivy smirked, "If you could read, then I'd give it to you."

"Hey!"

Rachel sat back and rubbed her stomach, at twenty-one weeks, she was pregnant. It was now noticeable on her lanky frame. People gave her looks of terror as they saw her stomach, and she attributed that to people wondering if they asked her, if she'd beat them senseless. As the old saying went; never ask a woman if she's pregnant until she's in the delivery room.

She took a bit of comfort in people being afraid of her.

Rachel turned around and put her feet on Ivy's lap, "My ankles are swollen, rub them honey!"

Ivy pinched some of her sock and moved her feet away, "They are not."

"Sure they are!"

Ivy rolled her eyes, "You just want a foot massage."

"I'm carrying twins, be nice!"

Ivy gave a low chuckle, then an exaggerated sigh as she picked up Rachel's foot and placed it back on her lap. She set her book down and began rubbing the foot while Rachel snatched the book.

Rachel smiled at her victory and began to flip through the book, "Hey, they're supposed to be kicking. They aren't kicking!" her face went white, "Oh, God! I have to see Trent!"

Ivy sighed, "Not every woman feels the kicks until later, some not at all. Don't get panicky. Your next appointment is tomorrow."

Rachel whined, "But they should be kicking!" she poked her stomach, "Maybe they hate me."

"They won't hate you until their teenage years. Maybe they're being nice."

Rachel snorted, "I have Trenton Kalamack's spawn in my belly, and you think they'd be nice?"

Ivy snickered, "Point and match."

Several pixie children came in holding sides of a cloth napkin and hovering it into the living-room, "We made you a snack Ms. Morgan!"

"Our mom was always hungry when she was pregnant!"

"You'll really like it!"

Rachel lifted her hands and took the parcel from the kids, "Thank you!" cautiously she opened the pack and smiled triumphantly, "Peanut butter and jelly! I love you kids!" and took a big bite of the sandwich.

"Morning Ms. Morgan!" said a little golden spark flying in the room.

"Josephine! I take it Quen is over with Ceri?"

"Mm-Hm! Guess what me and papa did! We messed with Trent's laptop, and he'll never find out who the daddy is!"

Rachel snickered, "You guys are awesome."

Jenks flew in the room, "She's a good kid, needs work on her CSS, but her hex is dead-on." Jenks flew over and took a bit of her sandwich.

"Hey!"

"You're eating for three, not twenty." He said before devouring the crumb.

She sulked, then slammed the rest of the sandwich in her mouth.

Josephine and Jenks went to the kitchen to bond over Ivy's laptop, and Ivy switched feet.

To Rachel, this was pure heaven. Ivy was starting to fill her with calming pheromones and Jenks was playing with his kids while Madalena was teaching the older ones some household skills. The only thing that was missing was Trent...

For some reason, an overwhelming sense of sadness came over her. Ivy sensed it and looked at Rachel quizzically, "What's wrong?"

"I'm over five months pregnant, Trent still doesn't know, and I'm going to get really fat really fast." She gave a despondent sigh, "And the wedding is in four months..." She gave a sad chuckle, "I don't think it's going to work."

Ivy tipped her head. She took a deep breath, "So, how did you two first start... going at it?"

Rachel made a face at Ivy.

Ivy rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean! I'm trying!"

Rachel smiled, "Well, it was the whole 'emotional bond' thing. At first it was a side-effect. Then I started to torment him with it." She snickered, "Evidently, Trent can control anger, sadness, happiness... everything but lust."

Ivy snorted, "So the uptight Elf doesn't get any that often, poor him." She put Rachel's foot down and grabbed some lotion to get the sock smell off her hands, "Have you tried doing it again?"

Rachel held her belly, "Like he'll wanna tap this."

Ivy leaned over and kissed Rachel's forehead, taking Rachel by surprise, "You're beautiful. You may not have your old body, but you have a new... glow, to you. He'd be an idiot not to notice."

Rachel blushed and an uncomfortable silence filled the air.

Ivy got a little exasperated, "The key is getting Riley away for the day and you can put your moves on Trent."

Rachel hesitated, "What if Riley found out?"

Ivy sighed, "Do you love him?"

"I... I don't know!"

"Why don't you know?"

Rachel ran her fingers through her red curls, "I miss him, okay? I don't want to, but I do. I miss who he wanted to be, and every once in a while I see it in him. And it's even harder because I see it when he sees Olive and Ricky. I know he loves them, and he doesn't know why. But I don't know if he loves me."

"Does it matter if he loves you? Do you love him?"

Rachel took a deep breath, "I think I'm close."

Ivy nodded, a bit too briskly, "Okay then, when you know, work your magic on him and try to get a confession from him before you say your end of it. Then the spell is broken, we drag Maeve to the Ever-After, and then we get ice-cream."

"Mmm, that sounds really good."

"The plan, or the ice-cream?"

Rachel said nothing, and looked guilty, "If I said both, would you rub my back?"

* * *

The next day, Rachel grabbed her car keys, "I'm late for my appointment! I'll see ya later! Have fun!"

She went to get her purse and a packet fell out with two credit-card looking cards falling out.

"I got you a hotel room for the next week!" Ivy called out.

Rachel stopped cold in her tracks, "What? Why?"

Ivy entered the living-room, "The run I did last week paid pretty well, and after talking it over with the landlord..." she gave a sleek smile, "The construction will begin this afternoon for the new nursery. It's your baby-shower gift."

Rachel dropped her keys, "You can't be serious!"

Ivy shrugged, "They need to sleep somewhere."

Rachel plowed Ivy into a bear hug, "You are amazing! I wasn't even thinking about where they were going to sleep! Or live..."

Ivy nodded her head, "I know, but it's two separate rooms for when they get older; they're being added onto the living room with a small hallway. For now, we'll just use one room, and when they get bigger we can put them in their own rooms."

Rachel wiped away the tears at her eyes, "Ivy..."

Ivy batted the tears out of her own eyes, "Our Rachel is growing up, and she needs room." She gave Rachel a hug, "You're family, and anyone else you bring in here. I'm so sorry I was being such an ass."

Rachel smiled, "Yeah... but I know it's because you care. The idea of being with Trent... isn't as disgusting as it used to be."

Ivy snorted, "If he wasn't under a spell I would kill him twice for what he's putting you through. But it isn't him, so I can't be mad." she frowned a little, "I wish I could give these things to you."

"Ivy, you've given us so much... You're my rock, and I love you for it."

Ivy gave a deep breath, and it stuttered a bit, "You're going to be late for your appointment." in a flash, she had already picked up the keys to Rachel's hotel room, "It's the Hilton near Carew Towers, so you won't be far from anyone. You're suitcase is already in the room and waiting for you."

Rachel gave an excited yip before rushing off to her appointment that she hoped she wasn't late for. With traffic, she was actually pretty late. About an hour. This actually worked into her favor, because Riley couldn't wait any longer and had already left to the cake tasting. Rachel could only roll her eyes and slip into her disposable tunic before getting back on the table. Trent was just about to squirt her stomach, when her phone began to sing out, "I wanna live, where soul meets booooodyyyy!"

Rachel winced, "Ivy, just a sec." Trent gave a harrumph and set the gel back in it's warmer. Rachel dug through and get her phone and seeing the new text and read it;

"Remember the plan!"

She snapped her phone with a smirk and placed it back in her purse and looked at Kalamack in a new light. She was so excited she had forgotten!

"Good news I take it?"

"Ivy's building an addition to the church for the babies." Rachel said smugly, not letting him in on her text.

Trent's ears turned red, "Well, then they'll have two homes."

"Wait-what?"

Trent squeezed on the gel and Rachel squirmed, "I added onto Isabella's nursery. I thought it would be good to have them near in case something were to happen in the first few weeks."

Rachel laughed, "Turn yourself Trent, these babies stay with me."

If possible, the red from his ears spread to his cheeks, "I know that." he snapped irritably.

Rachel covered her stomach again as Trent made a grab for the gel, "You want me to move in?"

He frowned, still red, "You're a unique case. It would be stupid to keep you out of sight."

"Nuh-uh!" She smirked, "Besides, what does Riley think of this?"

"She's too involved in the wedding to ask."

Rachel slid off the table, "You're plotting behind her back!"

Trent raised his hands, "I am not plotting! I am trying to help you with the _tadpoles_."

Rachel frowned, "They aren't tadpoles anymore, they're Olive and Ricky." she waved a hand, "You're getting me off track! How could you not tell Riley?"

"Again—She never asked."

Rachel put a finger to her chin, "So as long as she doesn't ask, you don't tell her... Does she ask about me?"

"Not as much as she used to, she's been busy with wedding plans. She's talking about having Diana Krall sing at the wedding."

"The famous jazz singer?"

"That's her."

Rachel gave a low whistle, "That's gonna cost a lot."

Trent shrugged, "It keeps her busy."

Rachel's mind started to turn in gears. If she could become 'best friends' with Riley, enough to keep her away from Trent and off her tracks... It may give what time she had with Trent easier to keep from Riley. Huh, she was being deviant and sneaky... she glanced at Trent, he was rubbing off on her.

"I don't like that look Rachel." Trent said in a warning voice.

She gave a very full smirk that was pure seduction, "Is that right, Mr. Kalamack? And why is that?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Because somehow, I always suffer for it."

She reminded herself of the strained look of Trent's body on the plane, the tense lines and digging fingertips when he was trying not to touch her. The hormones flushing her body seemed to celebrate and kick it into full gear. She could hear Trent stutter on an intake of breath. "Somehow, I don't think you'd suffer very much."

He licked his dry lips and coughed, "We have an ultrasound to do, as well as blood tests."

Rachel slid onto the table in front of Trent, his eye-level was at her breasts, which finally gave off some cleavage. "Is that a statement, or a question?" She thought of Trent's response when she touched his ears and she had to tighten her fists not to do it again.

He looked down quickly, his ears and face red again, "It was a statement. I am a busy man, Ms. Morgan."

She had him, she knew it. She reached down and touched his cheek, barely grazing an earlobe, but his hiss let her know she had, "Ms. Morgan is a distancing technique. Call me Rachel."

His breath was slow and ragged, "Rachel."

She leaned closer, so her lips were very near his ear, "Yes?" She heard something distantly clatter to the ground, metal snaps flinging open, but somehow they were both overwhelmed by the person in her head screaming "YES!" and the other person who was in stunned silence. Stunned, because it had been some time since the last time Trent Kalamack had kissed her. The passage of time had dulled the experience, and now she was beating herself up. The way he hungrily claimed her mouth was something that could not be forgotten and she wondered how she had stayed away for so long! Her bare chest was placed against the silk of his shirt and she angrily ripped it away, happy at the 'plink!' noises it made when it hit the tile. She gave a low, claiming growl at the noise.

He was sucking at her lower lip while her fingers gently stroked his ear. He pulled back, dazed, "Rachel, I can't--"

She held his shirt collar firm and close, "Do you love her?"

"No!" it was quick, and he seemed embarrassed by it.

Softer, she asked, "Do you love me?"

He drew in a breath to argue, but found he couldn't. Instead, he kissed her hard again, dizzying her when those perfect arms leaned against the small table and pinned her down to it. She could feel him getting more and more sure of himself against her thigh. Part of her wanted him to say it, but another part said he hadn't let her ever play.

She brushed her fingers against his shoulders, wiggling the aura in her fingertips until she was caught in the web of his aura. She smiled against his lips and began to twirl small amounts of his aura in them.

He gave a ragged sigh, "Rachel..."

"You've never been with a witch, have you?"

He looked confused, until she pulled him back to kiss him. He was a witch-virgin! She began to use her aura to dance along his until she could feel them mingle. The sunshine yellow of his aura was lighting up the room, the darkness of Rachel's was giving it a warmer hue.

Trent sighed in pleasure, "Rachel..."

Rachel fumbled with the clasp of his slacks until it was free. His breath went in quickly as she touched him.

Trent tipped his head for access to her neck, and her aura jumped, the bright gold flooded the room for a moment before the smut caught up with it. She pulled Trent's aura with hers and he let out moan of pleasure.

"I want you." She groaned as her body arched up to meet his. It was a quick movement, and her maternity pants slid down as easily as sweat pants. She could feel him between the layers of silk and cotton.

"Sen--"

She kissed him quickly, reveling in the sensation of his lips against hers before she pulled back, "No, last time you said I could."

He gave her a puzzled look, "Last time?"

She arched against him again, she wanted to tell him 'How do you think I got knocked up?' but bit her lip at the last minute, "Long story."

Trent groaned as she reached down and manipulated him. "Promise to tell me later?"

"Sure, whatever!"

He gave a low chuckle, and it strained when she pulled his aura and began to roll it like taffy. He ducked his head back to her neck. She smiled against his ear and slid his silk boxers down so she could feel the heat of him against her thigh. He nearly ripped off her panties in return. The edge of pleasure was wearing thin, replaced by pain on her stomach as he pressed against her, and she against him.

"New position," she whispered in his ear.

He slid off her, and kicked off the rest of his clothes from the waist down. She moved to get up, and he turned her around until she was leaning over the table, her arms grasping it for support when he went into her. She mewled at the size of him and he waited until her muscles relaxed before plunging in again. Her fingers dug into the thick vinyl as they both began to pant in rhythm. She used what little sense she had to temporarily knit their auras close so every feeling was shared and amplified.

When she came, it was the last straw for Trent, and he came shortly after. The room seemed filled with lights and Rachel felt suddenly contented and full of happiness. Trent was leaning heavily against her for a moment before he slid his softening member out of Rachel. He kissed her shoulder gently, almost hesitantly, before he began to collect his clothes. Rachel grabbed her things before sitting in Trent's chair and looking like the cat who ate the canary.

He came back inside and gave her a rare smile, "It was the plane, wasn't it? On the way back from Napa?"

Rachel couldn't help but ask, "Was that all I needed? And you remember now?"

Trent sat down heavily on the table, "Some things... we have a bond, don't we? It's why I've been feeling off these last few months. It's what started all this, wasn't it?"

Rachel reached for Trent's hand, "It worked! Oh, God, if I knew that was all there was to it I would have done it ages ago!"

Trent gave a snort of laughter, "One time and even with my engagement you're after me? I admit, that was... something--"

Rachel shot up, "One time? You think this is only the second time?"

Trent's smile died on his lips, "There were others?"

Dread filled Rachel and she sank back down, "You only remember the plane ride..."

He frowned, "I thought you would have forgotten it, you went out like a light."

She turned her head so Trent could see her eyes misting, "Do you remember the opera we went to? The food fight?"

He scowled, "Rachel, what am I missing?"

She brushed the tears out of her eyes, stupid freaking Elf! Stupid Witch, thinking it was that easy! "I need a shower." She said shortly.

He nodded, confused, "Down the hall on the right. Rachel, what am I forgetting?" he paused, and looked at her with new light, "Are those tadpoles mine?"

She grabbed her things and shut the door, "You wish, Kalamack."

* * *

The jets of water from the shower felt wonderful. Go fig that even the stall for employee use would have four different heads and enough room to clean four. She let the water roll over body, cleaning away the tears and Trent's scent off of her. She was dreading meeting Riley, because right now, she wanted to punch her for all that she had. She was so enamored in her thoughts and the water, she didn't hear the door open and close. It was the cool breeze that hit her when the door was opened that startled her. She looked at Trent, his perfect naked body covered in steam and she held back the wistful sigh that wanted to leave with the warm air. Instead, she looked at him plainly, "What do you want Kalamack?"

He licked the thin purse of his lips, "We don't have much time before Riley gets back, I thought this would be faster."

She snorted, "Sure you did."

He gave an exasperated sigh, "And I want to know what I'm forgetting."

She raised a brow.

He ran his fingers through his hair, "Oh, to the Turn with it!" He said. He stepped in the shower and she took a step back, pinning herself between the wall. Way to get yourself between a rock and a hard place_._ She snickered in spite of herself.

It hadn't lasted long, Trent's lips claimed hers again while his hands roved her body, "You have to be quick, I wasn't lying about Riley."

She was just about to ask what he meant by 'You have to be quick' before his hair became plastered with water as he ducked his head to her thighs, and she had the momentary thought of '_Oh, that's what he meant..._'

* * *

Rachel was fully dressed and gave Trent a searching look, "You sure she isn't going to notice your new shirt?"

He shook his head, "If she does, it would be a first."

Rachel gave a small laugh, "Why am I not surprised?" She glanced at Trent, "You know you're under a spell, right?"

He finished buttoning his last button, "I know. I've been compelled not to care."

"Oh." Rachel looked down and back up, "What if I knew how to break it?"

He raised a brow, "I dislike having spells on me."

She quirked her lips, same old Elf, "If you fell in love with someone, and they said they loved you back, it would break it."

His lips went white, "You've got to be joking."

"Slavery spell."

She could have swore she heard him curse, but in a louder voice he said, "It explains much."

She felt her cheeks redden, "What if it was me?"

Trent's shocked expression was covered quickly by confusion. His green eyes pierced into hers, "Do you love me, Rachel?"

Rachel jumped off the table and began to pace nervously, "I don't know! Maybe. I could." She said the last almost as a protest.

His lips quirked into a smile, "But would you do it for me? Because it was the right thing to do? ... " his voice trailed, he took a deep breath, and in a much softer voice added, "Or for our children?"

She rubbed her stomach and gave him a small smile, "Definitely for them, I'm pretty sure it's the right thing to do..." she met his green stare, "But would I do it for you?" she frowned in thought, "That's what makes it love though." She saw something flicker in Trent's eyes, "But that's why I'm here. I'm trying to love you Trent." Her face flushed red, "Do you think you could love me?" she regained quickly with; "Because if Riley erases all this, I have to know I'm trying for something!"

Trent looked at her, his eyes searching for something. It seemed like an eternity before he said with heavy deliberation, "It's not just the lust Rachel, if that's what you keep using. It's when you get one over on me, it's when you win that gets to me so badly. No one ever beats me and it's... refreshingly frustrating." he paused, "No, that's not all of it..." he looked at her, and somehow Rachel thought she had never seen him so vulnerable, "It's when you tell me I can be a better person. You of all people have every reason to hate and despise me, and for you to see that in me..." He grabbed her hands, staring at it, "It gives me hope."

Rachel was stunned; Trent was giving her the keys to his heart. He didn't love her, but he just told her how to get him to love her! "Trent How—What..." she shook her head, "No, why?"

His licked his lips, "I'm not sure..." She could see the back his neck redden and spread to the front, "But isn't that what makes it love?"

Rachel's jaw dropped, he had almost said it! He almost said he loved her! Say it Rachel! Say--

She grabbed Trent's hand and pressed it to her stomach, his eyes widened, "They kicked."

She nodded mutely, so overwhelmed by everything that her words were barely more than a whisper, "Trent, I--"

"I hope I'm not interrupting!" Riley said as she sashayed through the door with her hands full of shopping bags, "I thought I'd stop by and see how everything went." he looked at Trent's hand suspiciously on Rachel's middle.

Plan B; Rachel forced a smile and grabbed Riley's hand and pressed it to her middle, "Their first kick! Can you feel it?" Rachel had known Riley's interruption seemed to have disturb the twins, but she didn't let her know they stopped.

Riley looked confused, "No, I don't feel anything..."

Rachel shared a quick glance to Trent and forced back the smile to Riley, "You have to show me what you bought! It all looks so glamorous, I wish I could be as chique as you are!"

Trent's startled look changed into an amused one, and he coughed to cover it and buy the millisecond he needed to compose himself and realize what was going on. "Should I leave you ladies alone?"

Rachel waved him away as if he irritated her. And he did, so it wasn't a stretch, "Just have Quen bring us down something to eat--" she fained an apologetic look to Riley, "Well, I'm always hungry, but you have such a pretty figure, you don't want to ruin it."

Riley was shocked, to say the least. It sounded like Rachel was envious of her style and beauty! No one had ever... something choked in Riley's throat, "Yes, bring some pizza down, I haven't had any in ages!"

Rachel gave an astonished little look and prayed to whatever god was listening that she remembered some of Ivy and Ceri's fashion talks. "I can't wait to see your new Prada shoes!"

Riley gave a meek smile and went into her bag and took out the box, showing off a pair of black sneakers, "I had no idea that Prada made sneakers, but these feel like heaven!"

Rachel took the shoe and looked at it, she was a little shocked too; it was simple and well made. This would last her quite a few runs... Ivy would kill her twice for getting blood on them, though. Then again, these shoes were as much as some people in third world countries made in a year. She carefully gave back the shoe, "Those are amazing!" She swallowed the bile back and smiled, "What else did you get?" She heard Trent cough back a laugh and Rachel shot a look of venom in his direction. He responded with a bunny-eared 'kiss-kiss' before he left the room.

Rachel sat back, stunned. It only lasted a moment before Riley began to pull out clothes from her boxes and begin to show them off.

After two hours of wandering through Riley's closet, Riley gave a yawn and looked at her diamond encrusted watch, "Oh, look at the time, I can't believe it's so late!"

Rachel would kick herself for this later, but what better place to keep an eye on Riley? "Well, Ivy is constructing my baby shower present; a new addition for the twins." She gave a faked heavy sigh, "I should go back to my hotel room, and see if room service is still open..."

Riley gasped, "Of course not! You're staying here!" she paused, "Is Ivy you're girlfriend? It's just such an extravagant gift for people in your... financial situation."

Rachel gritted her teeth, "Yes, she is! I thought it was pretty darned expensive too! But Ivy is a _Tamwood_..." drawing the name as if it show off Ivy's lineage.

Riley clapped her hands, "You have to show me pictures! I'll have Jonathan set up a room for you until your renovations are done. JONATHAN!"

Rachel's jaw was starting to hurt from all the fake smiles she was giving, "Oh, how _wonderful_..."

* * *

**A/N:** It's gonna be a while for new chapters, bear with me...


	12. Chapter 12 Stolen Moments

**Familiar**

Chapter Twelve

Stolen Moments

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I suck at owning things

**A/N:** Work is getting hectic, the muse is attracted to the shiny at kongregate(dot)com/games/kingk/dream-world?kv_refuid=60212 . It's a fun little RPG that I thought "Hey, it has a timer, I can only play it for a little bit until I have to go back to writing! (lies...!). And just for reference; be nice to your hotel clerks, you do not know the power they wield, nor the politics they must play to make your stay a nice one. Thanks you's are as nice as tips! Also, I keep all the comments in my inbox and refuse to erase them until I get a new chapter out. You have no idea how anal I am about a clean inbox, either. :)

* * *

_Time together is just never quite enough  
When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home  
What will it take to make or break this hint of love?  
We need time, only time  
When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?  
If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?  
So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?  
All the time, all the time_

_~**Owl City**, The Saltwater Room_

* * *

Riley was surprised over the next few days how well she was getting along with Rachel. Rachel constantly commented on her good taste, and even helped with the wedding plans! She was starting to feel bad of how she treated her before. She felt silly thinking Rachel and Trent were together! It was obvious how much the two hated each other with their snide comments that went back and forth, and the way Ivy almost called Rachel constantly. She was a little surprised that she even thought Rachel was straight! She should have known better that Rachel was a dyke... it was written all over her! Ivy was the lipstick lesbian of the relationship, and a couple of times this was proven when Ivy joined them for lunch. She wasn't really surprised by Rachel's dislike of public affection, it probably went along with the whole 'butch dyke' thingy.

Riley liked having Rachel around, actually. It was nice to have someone to talk with, someone to gossip with who understood! Trent never seemed to care. It was during one of these luncheons that Riley felt comfortable to confess to Rachel;

"Trent won't sleep with me."

Rachel had nearly spit out her juice, "I'm sorry, what?"

Riley hung her head, "We get to the bedroom and he..." the faltered, "He's been to doctors, but they all say it's psychological."

Rachel was cleaning herself up, "You don't say..." she placed a new napkin on her lap, "I remember Trent saying something about liking girls who agree with him. He likes vapid girls—it makes him feel like a man. Kinda stupid, isn't it?"

The blond sighed and sipped her coffee, "It's something I haven't tried before. I keep trying to show him that I'm smart, that I can help. But he explains things and it makes my head hurt."

Rachel wiped at her mouth, barely able to keep her laughter in, "I'm sure if you showed him what a weak little girl you are, he'll... straighten up... in no time."

Riley seemed compliant and smiled, "Well, I know he's sleeping now, he'll probably wake up when I'm sleeping." She grinned her little-'_And we know why_'-smile before handing the waiter Trent's credit card for their lunch. She gave a contented sigh and smiled at Rachel, "I used to be so jealous of you; I thought you and Trent had a 'thing'."

Rachel knew what 'Riley' did, and knew that the picture in the tabloids still surfaced once in a while with whispers of Maeve and Rachel peeking up. She stood up and grabbed her purse, "One of the tabloid people spiked one of our drinks with a lust spell. Since his smut was seen from a mile away, he was put in Alcatraz quickly." Rachel was surprised at how easily she was lying to this girl without a hint of remorse, "Because of my past, and Trent using me as extra security... it was bound that someone would try it."

"Despite your leanings."

Rachel hid her wince, "Yes, despite Ivy."

Riley stood and grabbed her purse, "I mean really! You and Ivy living alone with all your pixies! I'm surprised no one figured it out sooner! I have a friend back in Nap—Nantucket, who was just _flaming_!" she giggled, "He has a pixie and just loves him to death! Buys him little outfits all the time, it's so cute!"

Rachel gave a fake yawn, "I think I may lay down for a nap when we get back." she patted her belly, "I think the twins need a nap."

Riley waved the explanation away, "I think tomorrow we'll go shopping for maternity clothes for you. Seems it's this new hot fashion idea and a lot of designers will have a few pieces you can try."

Rachel smiled, her face hurting, "That sounds wonderful!"

* * *

Rachel went into her 'room' and dropped on the large soft gray suede sofa. A growl of frustration ripped from her lips.

"Busy day?" Trent called from the private kitchen.

Rachel nearly yelped at the surprise, still not used to him doing that, "She was talking about your sex life, it was disgusting."

Trent came out with two smoothies and sat next to her. He placed the drinks on the coffee table and put his arm around Rachel, who curled into it. "My sex life is none of her business."

Rachel couldn't help but laugh at the thought of how Trent's sex life was none of his fiance's business, "The verdict was that you need a shrink to get over it. I told her you like stupid women."

He snorted, "If I did, I would have slept with her a long time ago."

Rachel looked up at him, "Doesn't she just order you to sleep with her anyway?"

He shrugged, "She tried, but... you have to have desire."

"Oh."

He smirked and kissed her head before getting up, "I should head to bed before she finds me."

Rachel leaned back on the couch, watching the line of his body with the white collared shirt and designer blue-jeans hugging his ass. She imagined the baby-fine white hair of Trent's curling around her finger. "Do you have desire for me? You know, without the big belly."

He turned to look at her, "Wait until you're due, you'll look like you're going to be ready to explode with babies. Not to mention the stretch marks, the wrinkles in your skin before it has time to firm up-"

"Kalamack!"

He smirked, "While you're body... wasn't hard on the eyes before the twins... While it is still definitely arousing... This goes farther than that. I could have a bevy of super models who were only attracted to my money." he paused, "Well, I _have _had them." he caught Rachel's glare and put up his hands defensively, "Who am I here with?"

She folded her arms over her belly, "You should have just said 'You're beautiful and I love you.'."

He put his hands on her stomach and rubbed it fondly, "You say it first."

Her playful anger had suddenly turned into heart stopping. She looked up at Trent like a deer caught in the headlights.

Sensing her disturbance he kissed her head and grabbed his smoothie, "Exactly. We're both getting over old vendettas we've had against each other. I think I'm fairly close, but where are you Rachel?"

Rachel looked confused as she looked inside herself, "I'm infatuated with you. It isn't love, but I don't want to be away from your side for a moment." she looked up at him and smirked, "I can't wait until Riley goes to sleep."

He gave a masculine chuckle, "Neither can I. Which is why I need to leave now... but I've become infatuated."

Rachel got off the couch, with Trent's help. She put her arms around Trent and what was supposed to be a goodbye kiss turned into something more heated.

Trent pulled away, "I have to go."

Rachel kissed him softly, "I know."

He kissed her back, "Really."

"Mmm Hmm."

He gave an aggravated sigh and kissed her thoroughly, leaving her breathless, "I'll be back later, get a little sleep in."

She pouted, "Fine, go."

He walked out the door and she shut it softly.

Damn it all to the Turn, he was so easily to fall for... once you got past the dark past bit.

So why couldn't she just say it?

* * *

Rachel had been staying at the compound for a month now. Ivy did her best and would tell them the construction was delayed as long as Rachel asked her to. Rachel was getting tired between her secret trists with Trent, having to keep Riley occupied all the time, and being over seven months pregnant. She ate almost constantly, which Trent told her was due to Elves higher metabolism. She groaned, thinking about two Elven children eating her out of house and home.

Tonight though, she was doing her best to look and feel energetic. Maggie was making chicken and the thought made her mouth water. She loved Maggie; she knew her cravings better than she did!

She came out wearing a thin dark brown sweater and jeans. She wore a simple necklace with half a dozen pearls stretched over an impossibly thin strand of gold – Trent's private gifts weren't ones of expense, but simple things made exquisitely well. Though his face was blank as he helped Riley in her chair, she could see the warmth in Trent's eyes when he saw it. Josephine fluttered in and settled on Trent's shoulder with a little bit of juice in her thimble-sized cup.

Ivy pulled out Rachel's chair and she smiled at her. Ivy kissed the top of Rachel's head before sitting beside her. Quen and Ceri helped Maggie bring in dinner while Jonathan was stationed outside the door; he made a comment earlier about Rachel looking like a beach ball, and Trent had excluded him from the meal. Isabella was laying in her carrier contentedly sucking on a bottle.

The Elves tore into the food with their usual grace, though this was the first time Rachel piled enough on her plate to rival them. Ivy and Riley seemed a bit stunned, and Ivy flicked a piece of mashed potato off her face with a silken grace that only the living vamp could manage.

Riley and Ivy took some food from what was left and everyone began to eat. Riley began to pick at her food and finally gave an unhappy sigh and looked at Rachel, "I can't take it anymore! Who's the father of your babies?"

Everyone at the table froze and looked at Rachel. Ceri took a quick bite and swallowed, "If Rachel wishes to tell us, she will. We shouldn't pressure her into it."

Riley flipped back her hair, "Don't be so prissy Ceri, we've all been waiting long enough." she looked back at Rachel and gave her a pointed look, ignoring the angry red flush on Ceri's cheeks.

Rachel pushed her food around her plate, "I'd rather not talk about--"

Riley's lips went thin, she glanced at Trent, "Do you know—"

"He's in the Ever-After!" Rachel said quickly.

Everyone went still, and Trent purposefully put a large chunk of chicken in his mouth to keep from talking. His face looked pale.

Rachel licked her lips nervously, "Yeah, Ever-After. Demon familiar." Rachel nodded quickly, "You know Demons, they play dirty tricks." She said quickly, glancing at Riley.

Riley paled, giving a quick nod of her head and resumed to eating, "Well, that's settled." She took a drink of her wine and looked at Rachel, "Really, was that so hard?"

Rachel drank some of her juice and shrugged her shoulders. Ivy leaned over and let her pheromones help calm Rachel down. Ivy gave a loving sweep of her hand over Rachel's arm, and Rachel saw Trent stiffen. Crap on toast! Ivy had to act all lovey-dovey in front of Riley, but she hadn't done that in front of Trent! Oh, crap, crap, crap...

Josephine began to flutter and took Rachel's attention. The pixie pointedly began to go to the kitchen and Rachel stood up with the help of Ivy, "I think I'm being called back." she gave with a small laugh.

Riley frowned, "We're having a good time, it's just a pixie, it will come back."

Rachel and Trent shared an annoyed look, but Rachel could only sigh and gave a small smile to Riley, "I have to go to the bathroom anyway."

Riley gave a disgusted look, "At the table? Really, Rachel!"

She turned around before giving a very exasperated expression and wandering to the kitchen where Maggie was finishing up dessert. The little pixie landed on Rachel's shoulder.

"He's very upset."

Rachel lay her hand out and the pixie fluttered on it, "I know, but we have to keep Riley away from the truth. We just need more time..."

Josephine stroked Rachel's neck, "He's sorry, he's trying really hard. But he doesn't like Ivy touching you like that. He wants to do that. He feels bad he's not ready to love you, and he can't find a way to get you to love him."

Rachel rubbed the little pixie's head, "Ask him if he can just let it go tonight, please?"

"I don't like it when people touch things that are mine."

Rachel turned and saw Trent in the doorway, she rolled her eyes, "I'm not yours Trent. We're dating."

Trent gave an exasperated sigh before closing the distance between them. Josephine landed on his shoulder.

Rachel leaned against Trent for a moment, then looked back at Josie, "What is it between you and Josephine anyway?"

"Telepathy through touch."

Rachel smiled and buried her face in his free shoulder, inhaling the scent of crushed leaves in the sun. She liked honest Trent, a year or two ago he wouldn't have told her that so easily.

"Ask her to tone it down, please. I don't want to do anything we'd regret."

"I'll try."

He kissed her forehead and slowly moved out of her embrace, "I spilled the pepper on the floor to make up the excuse to come in here."

Maggie, who had been watching the entire time with a dreamy smile on her face quickly went to grab her canister of freshly cracked pepper to put back in the shaker. "I'll be out in a moment."

"Thank you Maggie."

He gave Rachel one more glance before taking a deep breath and putting his mask back on and returning to dinner. Rachel looked weakly at Maggie, "I wish I could just eat dinner in here."

Maggie gave her a sympathetic and mothering look before going into the dining room to refill the pepper shaker. Rachel took a deep breath and was about to push the door open when Maggie came back in holding her plate; "You're carrying two precious miracles, you can do as you damn well please. I'll be making sure none of them bothers you."

Rachel felt like fainting from happiness, she didn't have to go back in! No more games, no more pretending! At least for a little while... She sat down heavily, her head still spinning... maybe it wasn't the happiness she felt lightheaded from? The world started to loose focus and it seemed like suddenly she was surrounded by Maggie's plush frame.

"Mr. Kalamack! Somethin's wrong with Rachel!"

* * *

Rachel woke up to beeping. A lot of it. She groaned at the brightness of the room and turned to see Ivy sitting next to her, relief flooding her elegant face, "You're awake!"

Rachel frowned, "How long was I out?"

"Three days."

Her eyes widened and hands went straight to her bump, "The babies?"

"Perfectly fine."

She gave a sigh of relief, "Oh, thank God." she frowned, her head spun a little, "What happened?"

Ivy put a hand on her hip, "Four hours of sleep every night, that's what. Babysitting Riley and trying to find time with Trent was what did it."

Rachel's eyes widened, "Oh God! Trent? Where is he? Did Riley--?"

Ivy gave Rachel a sad smile, "Trent was the first one in the room. He was the one who carried you down to the hospital." She gave a bit of a snort, "Riley was about to tell Trent something and Quen hit her in the back of the head and knocked her out."

Rachel gave a small laugh, "We should tie her up until we get this figured out."

Ivy shook her head, "We thought of it, but it's too dangerous. If she gets out again she'd be out for revenge. We told her she slipped. She bought it. She even bought the business trip we sent Trent on."

Rachel bit her lip and looked at Ivy, "Can I go with him?"

Ivy gave a deep sigh and looked away, "We thought of that too, but you can't fly and Trent refuses to let you travel all that way by car or plane." Her elegant fingers swept something towards Rachel, she picked it up and flipped open the phone, confused.

"It's a private line between you and Trent. He's worried."

Rachel nodded and took the phone. She ached to call him, but Ivy needed her right now, "I'm sorry I scared everyone."

Ivy took her hand and squeezed it, "I know why you did it, and it was worth a try."

The witch looked down at the phone, "We were so close, Ivy."

Ivy looked away, "He said he loved you when you were passed out. He didn't think anyone heard him, but he was terrified for you and the babies. He said it was all his fault."

Rachel's fingers went white around the phone, "He did?"

Ivy only gave a short nod of her head, her golden tipped hair fluttering about her shoulders, "He reeked of crushes leaves, that pure chlorophyll scent was just overwhelming." Ivy glanced back to Rachel, "He wasn't in a good way. And I was glad. I'm glad he suffered a little, but mostly..." she licked her lips and gave a confused look to Rachel, "I know now that he may not be a good person to everyone else, but to you and the babies he'd give up everything. It's all I want from him." Rachel opened her mouth to say something, but Ivy pulled away. "You need to talk to him Rachel, he needs you now." She left a trail of vamp pheromones in her wake. The door shut silently and Rachel was left alone in the room.

She picked up the phone, unsure of what to tell him. She was fine, but she had ruined everything, again. Trent loved her and she still couldn't say it. Crap on toast, she was having his kids and she couldn't say those three little words that would fix everything!

The phone rang in her hands, and she jumped. She saw it was Trent. It rang twice before she decided to pick it up.

"Hello." she said, meekly.

"Thank God you're okay." Trent said with a sigh, "Why didn't you let me know you were so tired? God Rachel, I've been so worried. I heard the babies are okay, but you need to take care of yourself!"

"I can take care of myself!" she said irritated. "I don't need--"

"You cannot take care of yourself, evidently."

"I'm just too busy trying to get your Elf ass out of trouble!" she sighed angrily, "If you just would have listened to me in the beginning, this never would have happened!"

There was an angry noise on the other end, "I don't regret a moment of it."

Rachel was stunned into silence, "I didn't mean--"

"I know." he said softly, but the way he said it was unsure.

There was a small pause, "Ivy told me what you said."

"... She has better hearing than I thought."

"Do you?"

There was another pause, then a deep breath, "I'm not saying it to you for the first time over the phone, it's tacky."

She gave a small snort of laughter. Same old Trent.

"I remember more now, but it's disjointed, discolored. I remember the food fight, but I don't remember what was said or what I was feeling."

Rachel licked her lips at the pause, hesitant to say anything.

"Rachel... I--"

"Not over the phone Trent." Rachel said, almost afraid of the words, "It's tacky."

He gave a dry chuckle, "I don't care if you love me Rachel."

Her heart stopped at the words.

"I can find a way out of this, I'll figure it all out. I don't want you to hurt anymore because of me. I don't... I don't want you to love me if you don't want to."

"Trent..."

"Think about it." he said quickly, "I'm up in Washington state by some of my blackberry and apple farms. The weather is matching our moods, and I've missed the green of it all. Riley doesn't have this number, Jonathan is intercepting all the calls on my other phone. Quen and Ceri came with me... they decided a vacation was in order."

"Thank you, for letting me know where you are." and she meant it.

There was another deep breath from Trent, "Are you still going to go through with Riley?"

"Yes... I want you home, Trent. I want to see her in cuffs and brought to trial for what she's done to you."

"Be careful Rachel. I don't know what's going on, but it's stinking of demons. Quen and I have been reading some of the old books, he's teaching me a few things. It's helping to keep my mind off of things. But I want you with me, it's killing me being this far from you."

Rachel's face quirked into a smile, "I miss you too."

"I'll be home in a month." there was a slight pause, "Riley is moving up the wedding for when I get back. She was upset I was leaving."

Rachel's heart dropped, "What? But I thought there was at least two more months! You're supposed to get married around my due date!"

"I know, I know... the wedding dress design came through, and money talks when it comes to everything else."

"I need more time!" she whined, "And I can't go there, or no one will keep her here!"

"You couldn't come here anyway, you're in much too delicate a condition. Besides..." there was a new heaviness to his voice, "You aren't going to fall in love with me Rachel."

Her fingers dug into the phone, "Don't say that! I just--"

"It either happens, or it doesn't. It's not a matter of time anymore Rachel."

"Let me try!" Rachel argued, "When I want to stop trying, I'll stop."

There was an aggravated sigh on the other line, "Rachel, I care. I don't want you hurting yourself."

"As long as I can try, I will." She said stubbornly.

There was a moment of silence, "For now."

She gave her own moment of silence, sulking.

"Stay safe Rachel, I'll be home soon." he said softly.

Rachel was kicking herself for hurting his feelings because he was worried about her, "I may not... But I care Trent. I care about you. I want you here with me, I want to be selfish and have it all. I'm just sorry I can't--"

"Don't be sorry." he said stiffly, as if he was offended, "I care about you too. You and my children are all I care about anymore and I want to make sure you're all safe and happy."

"What about the whole 'Elven Race' thing?" she said trying to lighten the mood a bit in a teasing voice.

It fell on deaf ears, "Those children _are_ the Elven race. I feel like I've succeeded with them, and... it's freeing."

She was a little shocked at that, but tried again to lighten the mood, "Does this mean you're stopping all the murdering and drug lording?"

He gave a dry laugh, "I have to protect the people in Cincinnati, I can't give up the 'drug lording'. As for the murdering..." he gave a deep sigh, "I make no promises when it comes to you and... our children."

Something in her heart leapt at the sound of 'our children', "I..." as she tried to say the words, they faltered, "I think I fall a little more every time you seem a bit more human." that sounded better, truer.

He gave a light chuckle, "Then I will strive to be more human for you whenever possible. Get some rest Rachel, you and the babies need it."

"Good night Trent, take care."

"You too."

She hung up the phone and stared down at it. Her heart ached, she missed him. She wanted back their scant month where she'd come back to her room and find him there, reading, cooking, or naked. She enjoyed naked, but there was something home-like to catch him reading some old detective novel with a pair of reading glasses and a glass of merlot. He was naked and vulnerable in a sense there as well, and it was enjoyable. Her heart ached to see him cook for her, while he never made anything spectacular (Usually something Maggie had made that he was heating up or putting some small touch to), it was the thought that counted. She missed the small moments in the kitchen trying to teach him to cook and him looking almost panicked when something started to burn or boil.

Blast it all back to the Turn! She was starting to fall in love with Trent-freaking-Kalamack!


	13. Chapter 13 The Future Begins

**Familiar**

Chapter 13

The Future Begins

* * *

**Disclaimer:** No ownage, no sueage?

**A/N:** Well, while some of it is my fault for not updating, a ton has been going on including a car accident where my car got totaled and they have no insurance, having to deal with my dad passing (instead of escaping it by writing, like I originally planned...), and some time off of work for dealing with all these. But updates are coming!

Also; bruised ribs are NOT fun. At all. If you write them on your characters I will hurt you because it's a form of torture I had never imagined; You can't breathe, you can't sleep, you can't move—torture for three weeks. So, just don't do it, mkay? Your characters will thank you. I will thank you.

* * *

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you.  
Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,  
So I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know..._

-**Nickleback**, _Never Gonna Be Alone_

* * *

Rachel looked unreal now; her belly was as large as someone with one child about to give birth, but she still had ten weeks to go and she was ready to throttle someone! The large belly on such a small frame didn't only look comically depressing to Rachel, but the problems it had created were frustrating! She needed help getting up, sitting down, moving, and at times, bathing. Maggie was turning into one of her dearest friends and Ivy and Jenks were beginning to practically live there (When they weren't complaining about the smell of Elves all over the place). All of them having taken some time off of runs just in case Rachel had the premature birth. It was usual for women with twins.

She was also trying hard to postpone the wedding as long as she could. She had tried to change Riley's mind on colors, flowers, seasons... but nothing worked. Riley wanted a summer wedding, gray and white for the colors. They were at the flower shop today deciding on her bouquet.

"The white begonia's would be such a unique touch." Riley said as she fluttered from flower to flower.  
Rachel was barely acknowledging her, she was looking through the organic section for red raspberry leaf.

"Lilies are so overdone, so are roses... but something really special. Oh, what about heather?"

"That would be nice..." She picked up one of the leaves and Jenks zipped over from the ceiling light, "These are all stale. Maybe they have fresh in the back." he said after taking a quick glance at the raspberry leaves.

Rachel gave a dispondant sigh as Jenks flew over to the sales lady. She looked back over to Riley, "Heather would be a nice touch."

Riley sat down heavily on the creamy white sofa and looked at Rachel, "You've been moody as hell ever since Trent went off to go berry picking."

Rachel held her stomach, "I'm just getting too big."

Riley rolled her eyes, "Tell me about it! I have to keep getting your bridesmaid dress re-altered every few days! I mean, Really Rachel, either pop or stay one size until the wedding."

Rachel's face flicked annoyance and she was about to tell Riley off when she heard her phone beep. She flicked it open to see a text from Trent;

_"This meeting is boring, and you seem angry enough to severely hurt someone. I was wondering what was going on?"_

Her anger faded a little and her grip loosened on the phone. She looked up at Riley, "Just Ivy asking me how everything's going."

Riley gave a dreamy little sigh, "You always calm down when she texts you. Tell her I said 'Hi'."

Rachel gave what felt like a sarcastic smile and texted back, _"Flower shopping. Ugh. I can't seem to get the wedding delayed..."_

_ "I know, I've been trying on my end as well. I may have Quen call and tell her the meeting is taking longer."_

_"That would be nice, I'd hope after the babies are born so I can kick her ass easier."_

"Rachel! Pay attention! Geez, I've asked you a bazillion times what color I should pick!"

Rachel looked up from her phone, "Why not pink?"

"Ugh!" Riley paused, "Well, maybe... Do you have these in pink...?" she called out to the sales lady.

Her phone beeped again, _"I'm hoping for the same..."_

She was in the middle of texting him back when a sharp pain came from her lower stomach. It wasn't the pain that made her pale, but the placement of it. She put down the phone and looked over to see Jonathan in the doorway. She frowned, she had heard of false labor, heartburn, gas, and numerous other reasons a woman might think she was going into labor. She—ow-decided to ignore it.

"Maybe an amuse bouche?" Riley murmured.

"That's for stocks and stews, you probably mean a nosegay... unless onions and carrots are coming into style?" The saleswoman muttered.

Riley glared at the woman, "Just show me one, with heather. Pink."

The saleswoman grumbled and went into the back.

Ow.

Maybe it was a real contraction. But, the babies would be premature. _Stay in. You're both being grounded._

Riley huffed over the flowers, "What type of green should I have?"

Rachel wanted to scream something not very nice but found a way to say, "Ferns?"

"So overdone..." Riley murmured, "Oh, what's this?" She said, looking at a spike of green flowers.

"Bells of Ireland," Rachel said through gritted teeth as the contractions started to become harder and faster. "Good in charms for children who are upset." The contractions slowed a bit, not as painful, "Show me another?"

"What?"

"I think I'm having contractions and the flowers help me relax, show me another!"

Riley looked stunned, and picked up the nearest flower and held it up.

"Black Haw, good in charms to aid in healing after childbirth—buy that for me. Jenks!"

Jenks zipped back, "What is it Rache? Got a craving? There's a farmer's market a block away, I can zip-"

"Twins are coming, I think. Owwww!"

"On it!" Jenks zipped out to Jonathan waiting outside. "Lurch! I think Rache just had a contraction!"

Jonathan's face went white very quickly before he walked in the store and over to Rachel, "How far are they?"

"I don't know! I just had one! Oww!"

Riley stomped over to Rachel from the back, "I swear Rachel, if you don't pop out babies immediately I will be VERY upset!"

"And I'm going to be a little upset if I do!"

Jonathan moved to the doorway and flagged down their limo, "C'mon ladies, in the car. The shopping trip is over."

Riley crossed her arms, "I'm not done, and I hear these things take forever, okay? I'm staying right here.'

Jonathan said nothing and left Riley on her own as he helped Rachel in the car. Trent would have his head over the fireplace if anything happened to the pregnant witch. He got in the car while Jenks was shouting breathing techniques in the back.

"Deep breaths Rache! Remember? Hee-Hee-Hee-Whoooo...!"

"Quiz me on plants!"

Jenks blinked, "Um, roses?"

"Pick a color—OWWW!"

"Pink!"

"Light, Dark, or pale?"

"What the hell is the differ—Pale!"

"Gratitude, good in karma spells along with black and white candles with a purple iris!"

"I can't believe spell casting calms you down..." Jenks muttered.

"Pick another one!"

"Hawthorne!"

The limo stopped in an underground parking garage where a gurney was waiting for her. Jonathan and some scientist were helping her up, another one tried to take her purse but she fished both cellphones out first. The lights were rushing past her and she was just trying her best to breathe. When she finally got into the delivery room, there were six people waiting for her, looking like she was about to go into major surgery. She winced at all the cold metal surrounding her in the harsh lights. She could tell Jenks wasn't feeling too hot, but was trying to make it.

They moved her onto the waiting bed and up in the stirrups. The doctor poked his head down and she wanted to smack him. "She's at 9 centimeters! Get the IV in her already, is the nicu in standby?"

"Standby, sir!"

"Jenks, call Ivy and Trent, let them it's tiiioooww!"

"Got it!"

"I need a spinal block, this is coming way too fast!"

"A spinal what?" Rachel screamed out. "Don't touch my spine! OWW! I, hey, wait, the pain stopped?"

"Block is in!"

Jenks called over, "Ivy is on her way! I—Oh, god! What is that?"

"Get out now Jenks!"

He didn't hesitate.

Ivy was in the waiting room along with about fifteen pixies. The clock seemed to tick slowly. It was at a quarter to eight that the first scents of cinnamon and new green growth crept in, giving Ivy about two full second before Trent swept in. His suede trench-coat was dappled with rain and Quen could barely keep pace.

"Is she all right? Has there been word from the doctors yet?"

Ivy stood gracefully, "Nothing since she was brought in a couple hours ago."

Trent gave a brief nod and opened the door to the surgical suite, Ivy could hear someone speaking, "You're not allowed in here!-Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Kalamack—I thought..." and the door shut.

Rachel looked almost too peaceful in that bed for Trent's taste. He didn't realize his hand was shaking until he brushed some of the hair that had plastered itself to her forehead, "Rache," he whispered softly, "How are you feeling?"

"They hit me with a sleepy potion." she muttered, "Took my—our babies."

He kissed her forehead, "I'll find out what's going on, sleep. I'll take care of it." He went to go and felt Rachel's hand pull him back. He looked at her questioningly.

"I know I told you not to murder people anymore... but if they hurt our babies, you'll make them suffer, won't you?"

A ghost of a smile touched his lips, "Of course I will."

Rachel fell back into sleep, "Love you."

His heart clenched and something bubbled over in his heart, "I love you too, Rachel."

Even as he walked to the Nicu he knew the spell had barely cracked, it seemed drug induced confessions were against the rules. For the first time since all this started, he wanted... he yearned... to have Rachel love him because she wanted to. Eight months ago seemed like so far away right now, and he wondered how he got up in the morning without wanting to touch her. How had he worked for a future without her in it?

Then, he heard a thin cry from down the hall and his steps quickened. He pushed the door so hard it impaled itself in the wall and he stood frozen at the sight before him;

In a plastic box, laying on a thin pink blanket was a red-faced baby crying out. His breath caught and he was barely able to pull his eyes away to the identical unit next to it, save for the light blue blanket. The infant was looking straight at him with calm, bright green eyes.

"My son..." Trent said softly, unable to take his eyes away from the newborn's stare. Part of his mind was thinking he was ridiculous; newborns can barely focus a few inches, let alone pre-mature babies.

But this was his son, his son would defy all logic and reasoning. Forever.

"Would you like to hold him?"

Trent only gave a small nod. The nurse came by and picked up the infant and placed him in Trent's arms. Trent was spellbound by the tiny fingers that reached out. He placed his finger in the infant's tiny grasp and felt that light pressure, knowing his son would grow up strong and healthy.

It was in that moment he felt all the thing he hated about himself fall to dust and blow away. He was someone completely different now; he was a father.

He was a _father_!

Trent felt Quen's hand on his back and felt himself come back to Earth a little, "It all changes in that first touch, doesn't it? Isa did nothing but scream until I would hold her, and she would look at me with her bright blue eyes and I felt..." Quen shook his head with a small laugh, "I still feel it. The amazement, the newness. They give you a second chance. Use it wisely, Sa'han."

"Can you take Olivia? I want her to meet her mother."

Quen nodded, "Of course."

They walked down the hallway with Olivia mewling loudly in Quen's arms. Rachel woke up at the sound and her heart stopped at the sight of Trent holding a bundle of blue blankets, "Is he okay?"

Trent stopped and looked at Quen, having completely forgotten to ask. Quen smiled and gave a slight nod, "Elric is perfectly healthy, Olivia is a bit underweight, but healthy. They want to keep her for a few days. They think the Elven metabolism sped up their growth."

Olivia cried out.

Quen came to Rachel's side, "May I present Shi'han with Princess Olivia Mariana Kalamak-Morgan."

Rachel eagerly brought her daughter to her chest and held her, stunned by that same feeling Trent was still recovering from.

Quen made room and leaned closer to Rachel, "And this is your son, Elric. Say hello Elric."

He gave a little yawn and fell asleep.

Trent could only smile proudly at his son.

Jenks landed on Trent's arm, looking over Elric, "The little guy doesn't get a big name like his sister?"

Trent and Quen shared a small smile, "That was the common version of Olivia's name. Would you like to hear Elric's Elven name with all the ties and customs?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "They have ties?"

Trent shifted Elric, "His full name, by custom, is First Son Sa'Ren Elric Montgomery Kalamack-Morgan Di Trenton Aloysius Di Richard Charles Di Elric Lawrence of the Kalamack Nobility. Third House of the Janis family."

Jenks blinked, "Dare I ask Olive's?"

Quen smirked, "That would be First Daughter, second born, Shi'Ren Olivia Mariana Kalamack-Morgan Di Rachel Mariana Di Alice Lee Di Beverly Ann of the Kalamack Nobility. Third House of the Janis family."

Rachel blinked, "You did a background check on my family?_ I_ didn't even know my grandmother's middle name!"

Quen gave a small bow, "My apologies, Shi'Han."

" 'Shi'han'?"

Trent took a moment to switch the babies with Rachel, enjoying the calm look that came over Olivia as she slept, "Elven language, 'Sa' is male, 'Shi' is female."

Quen smirked, " 'Han' is exclusively for either the king or queen, as humans would put it. 'Ren' is the title of their children."

Rachel gave a small laugh, which made Elric look fussy, "I think someone hit daddy's friend a bit too hard, because he thought he just called mommy the queen of the Elves."

Trent smirked, "All this time and you never wondered what 'Sa'han' meant? I thought better of you Rachel. It means King of the Elves."

You could tell Quen was having a hard time keeping a straight face, "And since you just gave birth to the King's heirs, you became Queen. That's how we do things."

Rachel handed Elric to Quen so she could get her hands free to hit Trent with, "You never told me you were their freaking king!"

Trent shrugged, "I don't like titles, and you never asked."

Rachel buried herself in the blankets of the bed, "Oh, this is turning out wonderfully." she sighed and looked at Quen, "So we're Elven married or something?"

"No, just paired. There was Sa'Han Daniel August Kalamack who was paired with Shi'Han Alma Josephine when she had their two children but married Shi'Ro—Ro being a childless Queen—Florence Rosa. Alma was Florence's cousin, but since Florence was unable to have children, Alma stepped in, so to speak."

Trent tucked in Olivia, "Which worked well in the Demon-Wars when both Daniel and Florence were killed, Alma became our queen."

"My head hurts."

"You asked." Trent said with a shrug. "We'll get you upstairs and rested with the babies while Quen and I figure out the next step."

"What next step?"

Quen gave a dry swallow, "Riley. She knows we're back. She's waiting upstairs and angry. She's tried to summon Trent several times but I've intercepted all the calls."

Rachel tried to sit up up, but she was still pretty sore, "I just had the babies, can't she give it a rest?"

Trent took Rachel's hand, "I don't think that's going to happen. I'll take care of it though." He glanced at the door way and back at Quen and gave a deep sigh, "And if I don't, I love you Rachel. I'm a better person for having known you, and our children opened up a future to me I never thought possible. I can't thank you enough for that."

Rachel's hand tightened, "You sound like you're going off to war Trent," she gave a bitter laugh, "You aren't going off to war, you're telling some half-assed witch to shove it!"

Quen put a hand on Trent's shoulder, "Demons are backing her Shi'han, we don't know what we're up against."

"It's Al, I've dealt with him before and I can do it again!"

"He nearly killed you more times than I care to count." Trent said, ice in his voice, "You're going to take care of our children. Our idea might work and this will all be for nothing Rachel. I just prepare for the worst, it's what we murdering drug-lords do in our off time." it was a thin attempt to lighten the situation, but the humor was bad, he thought to himself as he saw Rachel's hand come and sting him across his cheek.

"You are the father to my children and you are going nowhere!"

Trent glanced at Quen who nodded. Quen went to the other side of the bed and took Rachel's hand, "You'll be taken care of, Shi'han." Her attention was distracted enough that she didn't see Trent grab a needle and plunge it in her arm.

She barely batted it away before she felt the drowsiness come over her. "No fair..."


End file.
